Reason vs Feeling
by Crisp2
Summary: What really matters: the reason or the love you feel for someone else? We know fans Moncheles. Cory and Lea, but do not know but will soon find out. Fictional story of platonic love between Lea Michele and Cory Monteith of Glee.
1. Prologue

This is more a fictional story involving actors Lea Michele and Cory Monteith of Glee, or simply Monchele. Facts, places, people and any resemblance to reality is mere speculation. I do not have anything or anyone. Your comments are very welcome, and now, thank you for your quick visit to accompany this story. I promise lots of romance, with a touch of humor, drama, suspense, maybe a little action, and other things spicier ...rsss.

**1. Prologue**

After another long day of filming of Glee, all retired due to their trailers. Lights out, quiet and calm that was perpetuated in that mini village of actors. The cold winter night acorajava not anyone out of their 'home'. Only one of the trailers is realized dimly lit inebriated some noise, breaking the silence that morning.  
>"Hey, wait, we have to talk like that ... so in secret, is not right!" Lea tried to break away from the arms of Cory as he kissed her leaving without the air. "I've been thinking the last day ... stop Cory !... hear me!" Lea pushed him when he was taking off her blouse.<br>"What?" He asked a little scared.

"Cory, we do not know right yet, is just a few days we met ... I think we're going too fast with it all! I like being with you, I love how you kiss me lost leaving no air ... but I'm not like these girls here in Hollywood who is now with another one tomorrow, I'm a girl serious commitment, ... and what I am seeing you, really likes partying, is always there with Mark ballads, seems to come here to ride !... ... "she said finding a partner's incredulous look.  
>"You do not even know me! I think it is you who are wanting to go too fast! We met the other day! "He argued offended.<br>"Lea ... ... Lea Michele Sarfati" Jonathan cried in the dark he heard the snapping reverie.  
>"Hi Jon, sorry, what were you saying that?"<br>"Where have you been in this last hour? I was talking about myself! Oh, wait ... where not, in whom you have been thinking? Not have to answer me, I know ... a Canadian high-Moreno, am I right? "

"Oh yes, you were asking me about Theo, if all was well between us ... yes, after trying a romantic trip pro Hawaii, his coming here, Los Angeles, to stay closer, nothing worked, we realized that we no longer loved, at least not as man and wife ... had turned into a brotherly love. It's okay, still friends! "Lea tried to divert the conversation.

"You and Theo never loved! At least you never loved that banana! I know you, Lea Michele, you're my best friend, I know more of you than of myself. You stuck in the foot, while missing someone you love, then took the first that came up and tried to put in place. Do not try to fool me! "  
>"Oh Dad, only you ..." Lea nodded smiling to his friend.<br>"Three years went by Lea ... much has happened since those caught two of you in the trailer ... okay, that night you were an idiot for what you told me, sandwiching the boy, if you do not want to compromise if they knew? Mrs. Sarfati you're crazy! Well done, bit his tongue! I've never seen a guy more serious, focused, humble and sweet. Everybody likes him because of the way is not to find and not go around getting into trouble, most celebrities! In the past he has lived in this jungle, full of drugs and petty ... he's a hero! You know how many girls run after him? And you had the chance and played in the wind ..."

"You want to leave me bad? Okay, thanks, it is getting! "Lea tried in vain to swallow the knot that was forming in his throat. Jonathan was right, she was a silly ... but it was too late to turn back.  
>"There is nothing later! I know it's quite what you're thinking. Oh mama, do not give up! I know you really like that goofy. "<br>"It's complicated!" She lowered her face pro friend does not see that she held a tear.  
>"And do not you dare cry!" He lifted his friend's face and kissed her nose making her smile of mischief. "I understand you have already surpassed that night, became friends, very good friends I would say, somewhat matured together this time, each following his life, but sharing their experiences ... so far, he has no girlfriend, at least not officially ... no secrets between them, you talk about everything! "<br>"Not everything ... I never told him I still love him, who never forgot you!"

.:

"Hey man, I and some friends go to the RED show today, will be nearby, we along with us?"  
>"Thanks Mark, but I do not think I'll rest, combined with the folks at home, let's make a pasta with lots of chicken, and place to catch up."<br>"What? Dinner at home? Stop Cory. Only one is young once in a lifetime! Let's get out, take that off and tomorrow is our morning out there. "  
>Cory smiled at the excitement of his friend.<br>"Come out to party with you and stay in a quieter place with a crowd, no doubt, I get the second. You know me, I prefer peace. "  
>"You are a shame to single class macho!" Mark did not believe his friend was refusing his invitation. "You're crazy."<br>While his friends were laughing and discussing each other, their attention was captured by the car parked near them. Lea and Dianna was arriving for one more day of recording in the studios of Fox They waved at them from afar.

"I just would refuse an invitation to a mega night to stay home if only I had a cat like them! So yes I would ... Di after she cut her hair was even more sexy, too bad it makes it difficult and Lea ... after he dropped that loser blossomed seems, is more beautiful every day, pity me that here we are in the zero to zero, it gives me no morals! "  
>"Neither do I sometimes give moral ..." Cory laughed bothering his friend.<br>"Shut up!" Mark slapped Cory. "Now, I know there's a guy that messes with her ..." Mark pulled his friend near you to softly tell you his secret "... ... you! "  
>Mark Cory unglued.<br>"Are you crazy! 've Had early now? "

"Do not play dumb. I realized, everyone has realized that between you two have something else ... more than friendship! Even the fans realized! I just want to know when they will drop the pretense and assume that if they like, they are together ..."  
>"Gone crazy once, can not! It gives you that idea? We are friends and only! There is nothing between us other than friendship, admiration. "<br>"Conversation. I doubt that they were never together! I saw that right before she started dating one of Broadway playboyzinho you two were always there together. Do not tell me anything that did not happen? "  
>"Nothing," Cory never tell anybody about his short 'dating' with Lea. It has always been very discreet with your personal life or your closest friends knew about his novels.<br>"Okay, I am wrong, I'll work," Mark left going towards the entrance of the studio, past the girls who were still there talking. Cory stood there, looking just Lea, getting lost in your thoughts, your memories. It's been three years since the last time he had that little brown laced in your body, but if he closed his eyes he could still feel your smell, your touch, the warmth of his kisses, laughter in his ear, that bites throbbing throughout your body ... everything was still alive in it, 3 years ... looked like three hours! Not that he did not kiss, touch, talk, but was professional, never mixed anything. Everything in its place! Since then they have been through many situations that have merged in a friendship so sincere, so beautiful, in the end was better than their lives have taken this course. "We certainly would not have worked, we came from very different worlds," Cory always thought.

He sighed. He found that over time could forget it, replace it with a new love ... silly, every day he became more and more enchanted with it, the more familiar, more fell in love. She never dared talk to her frankly, exposing you to feel even more that she was committed to another day. "But she is no longer", he surprised himself thinking about the possibility of doing now what he should have done long ago. At that moment, Lea and others have called Cory to enter. She in turn gave a huge smile, calling you. He smiled back. "I can never run out of that smile in my life! I can not risk what you have, not really! The friendship we have is so amazing, so strong. So much has happened, she should not think of myself more than co-worker at best friend. Our time has passed. I'll keep my feelings to me, is the best thing to do, "he reflected as he approached Cory friends.

.:

"I was still thoughtful little trouble?" Cory Lea asked quietly as they prepared to start the day's work, while others were distracted.  
>"No, nothing, nonsense," he replied frown.<br>"You know you can count on me if you have a problem ..."  
>"I know, I say the same," Cory kissed her hand thanking the attention, "was just thinking that when it's all over I will really miss it here, especially you!"<br>"From me will not give it to miss, if you think you will forget to throw me sideways," she laughed infecting him. "I am not letting go of your foot!"  
>"You is not easy ... I dare not leave you behind"<br>"My mother always told me that some people have that we never take our lives, but only came to understand this saying when I met you, you are a very special person to me! So ... I'll never know you out of my life ..." she smiled and thought complete the sentence'... .. or my heart! '  
>"You are very special to me, I say the same, even crosses my mind to take you away from me ... you are one of my best friends," and also he added to himself what he could not say out loud:'... and the woman I love! '<p>

If it was hard to tell in words, the bright eyes of the two have confessed without shame, without fear of what might happen, without fear is the feeling that each harbored for so long for each other was mutual or anything your imagination. Lacked the courage to take the first step or excuse to open your heart knowing that the other could not be so in the same way? Only time could answer this question that afflicted both Cory and Lea, making the reason caught a daily struggle with his emotions. Only time ...


	2. Implying

**2. Implying...**

"Hey man, is finally getting our brunette Broadway? "Nudged Mark Cory while both entered the recording studio.  
>"What? Who? "Cory stared at his friend in amazement.<br>"Come on brother! Opens the game here with your partner! "  
>Cory continued to stare quizzically with Mark.<br>"But you're even a mule after all these indirect has not yet come along ... if it were me ..."  
>"What are you talking about?"<p>

"Of the tweets that Lea put on her page, alas. Some of them she uses her codename, is understood to have others ..."  
>"Alias , understood? Do not know what you're talking about ..."<br>"I'm talking about something like this here:' Now back to glee! About to shoot a really cute scene with CoryMonteith #bestfakeboyfriendever'. Fake boyfriend? Ok"

"That was the scene we shot in the Finn and Rachel Burt workshop. Thing is working, professional, "he tried to explain.  
>"Okay, how about this: 'First Rachel and Finn kiss of Season 3...CoryMonteith did you have to eat the peanut butter sandwich?' must have been a master of a kiss to recognize the taste of peanut butter ... you see, you even said this: 'I was super hungy' ... ok, this very professional! "Mark hinted with a smirk on his face.<br>"But it was no big deal ... just kidding"  
>"You're taking me? Ta or getting innocent as your character, Finn? Do not tell me you have not noticed the girl ta flirting with you on twitter? "Cory made a thoughtful man, half enigmatic. "My God, do not believe it! You did not notice! Dude, take a tour on the Internet, the main social media, everyone just talks about it ... most interested and did not realize! I can not do that! I will work "<br>Cory was wondering what the friend said. Mark always talked too much, but it was not a liar and not used exaggerate. Will Lea, his great friend and colleague, it was really so, or had to do little head of his friend.

.:

Some days passed and still the head of Cory hammered what Mark talked about Lea. Finally decided to pay more attention to really prove that a friend suggested, but not brag much less envision anything. It would be a dream to finally feel the love that was reciprocated by her friend!  
>He walked out through the Internet and saw that there were many people that in addition to Mark also had his speculations about his friendship and Lea. They were even called 'Monchele'. Cory laughed so much scared as we already gave some of them dating. Finally he got on twitter Lea. She talked a lot, and was personally very friendly with everyone. That's why she won the bet that made for some time, to see who has more followers, he concluded laughing at the nonsense that had posted some spoilers up. Suddenly, a new post: 'Morning! Just got to work and am so excited to be shooting with CoryMonteith all day! We're in the middle of episode 5..it's a good one:)'. Sweet and gentle, he thought, but there is no reason to post that tomorrow will work with me all day if we are colleagues, if we work together almost every day. There is nothing extraordinary !... ... still lively hum. 'Okay, Cory without freaking out,' his heart had wanted to travel, but his head brought him back to reality. 'Okay, let's focus, see the script, as she herself said that, we work pro day. "<p>

.:

Another day of hard work, if not normal scenes that Cory and Leah were recording. It was not every day that his characters, Finn and Rachel scenes were so "calientes". Finally, after much pleading from fans finchel, their characters would have their 'first time'. The weather was behind the scenes footage as always, enjoyable and fun, but even with the great team work involved had a certain air enveloping, seductive, that went beyond the fictional plot of the characters. Every gesture, every touch of Lea was sincere, too intense to be just technical. Cory realized that she was wearing the involvement of the work, the scenes, to go a little further. He did not to understand to see how far your caresses went. Only focused not to let that climate mess with it personally, while the brunette writhed upon him as he sent the script. Cory prayed for 'cut' of the director, do not take it anymore fearing the growing eagerness, the desire to have her right there no matter the many people who were there with them two that set. Finally the director stopped the scene to sort of Cory. The young can recover while reviewing Lea reading the sequence of filming, she seemed quiet, 'oh women, or are made of ice or feel nothing! How can you be so quiet after almost made me have an orgasm? I doubt that he realized he was not playing with fire! "He thought. The recordings continued, but after the last intense, the other was milder, with its typical banter margin purchases. A healthier environment, there was room even for a joke that became a topic in social networks moncheles: Cory took a photo of Lea and posted, ' I see you', he described. She also did the same with him. What was supposed to be one of the many jokes that the cast did together, he took great proportions, leaving the Internet crowd crazy.  
>"You are going to kill these people," she said playing with Cory.<br>"I? I'm not that these people finchel food, monchele, whatever you call it, 'he laughed.  
>The next day the shooting continued, except that no longer in a closed set. They used a park to continue. Beautiful scenes, romantic, who decided on the future of their characters. Among many texts taken from different angles and, of course had many kisses, passionate. All very technical. Until one last kiss, Lea arrested him a kiss over the more usual 'baby kisses' finchel, using that technique, inserting his tongue. Cory knew he had captured, but did not hesitate, corresponded to the false kiss technician. They parted, staring into the eyes of one another as they shared the love Finn and Rachel felt for each other. Why, despite being personal, the kiss was intense, so why not enjoy it? They thought and shared a look.<p>

"Cut, amazing, wonderful scene! This will in full, uncut, "the director said. "Loved this final kiss, with a footprint! Nice work "  
>"Thank you. I think Rachel and Finn deserved a little more action, "Lea said the director giving a wink to the Cory looked questioningly.<br>They worked hard that day, and as much as Cory tried, could not get a minute alone with Lea. He wanted some explanation of his behavior in recent days, especially in the last two days. 'What was she looking?' He thought trying to guess their looks and smiles that beautiful brunette distributed toward him. Finally gave up, he would talk to her the next day, or perhaps after the press conference that both would still have that week. But before going to bed, he checked twitter and to his surprise, Lea left a last message: 'Playing house with CoryMonteith. today:) So much fun... This officially is the best day ever.' Cory only smiled. He was beginning to believe that the comments of Mark actually had some basis.

.:

Day press conference. A lot of people asking a lot of people speculating a lot of flash. Typical. Cory only looked forward to it all end soon and he pulls Lea for a conversation, 'today it does not escape me!' He mused. Since the shooting in the park did not have more time together and he was too anxious for answers. He would not be rash or press it, but doubt it was eroding. Unfortunately, for your chance, Lea had to run out of the conference to resolve some issues and he was again lost. And she once again made a post about it:

'Just left a lovely conference for the HFPA... Got to hang with CoryMonteith which always make me happy'. "It will still drive me crazy!" He read and reread the message.

.:

The next day, they returned to the recordings of Glee once again in the halls of the famous McKinley High. It was a scene with several of the cast, but also with many extras. While waiting for the 'action' director, the actors doing their favorite pastime: shooting each other and post on their social networks. Lea saw Cory standing a little further on it, holding a ball, so intent on your scene, responsive to the environment that looked like he was living it and not just acting. She was lured to the scene and took several pictures until he realized he was being targeted and asked her to stop smiling. She agreed to return for last. He did pose with the ball. Once taken, she showed him the photo.  
>"I sent this," showing that she mentioned she had posted on his twitter, along with the phrase: 'Who's that handsome man standing in the halls of McKinley High?'. Cory smiled.<br>"The why of it all? What do you want? "He resisted no longer, 'fuck it', he thought.  
>She arched an eyebrow in imitation of the gesture that he always did.<br>"I. ...", when she would answer it, were interrupted by the screams of the director. "After we talked," she concluded.

.;

The day of recording was over, and Cory Lea sought everywhere. Would solve this situation today. She'd have to tell him what I was wanting it all. If it was the same order ... wow, he'd be the happiest guy in the world, but if not ... it was time to stop! After much searching, finally found it. From a distance he saw that she was not alone. She was a famous actor from another series. Even from afar, Cory realized that the atmosphere between them was a lot of complicity and relaxation. He thought of going there, but decided to wait for them to separate. Lea and the 'friend' talked and laughed a lot. Cory was getting tired of waiting. At last they departed. To Cory's surprise, the boy kissed the face of Lea, length, and said something in his ear that made her seduced, all cheerful. A spark of jealousy burned it.  
>"So that's it! Now I understand everything! She is shooting for all over the place, who fall into the net of it ... and I thought that she might be in order of myself that I was naive! If I remember correctly, one day I saw her comment that he preferred any kind of relationship, it just was not able to be alone! How can she! If any one serves for her, not me. "He stormed out through the corridors.<p>

.:

Some days passed and Lea realized that try as I might get close to Cory, he ran away from her. It was not rough, but did not fall over in their little games of seduction.  
>"Damn, now that was just so close ... and I thought that until the weekend would be with him, "she thought aloud.<br>"That this Lea, is talking to herself?" Asked Naya.  
>"Men! They seem more like kids! Never know what to think of them! "<br>"Why are you so angry, stressed out?"  
>"Disappointed is how I feel. I played all my cards, my charm, and when I thought the game was already won, the unfortunate bounce off without explanation to me, out of nowhere! "<br>"Franketeen?"  
>"It-is-is ... you know? He told you anything? "Said Lea surprise.<br>"I know you are crazy about each other, like one another. This is nothing new, everyone knows you one iota, you know. But what happened? What would he have to tell me? "  
>"Okay, we were all in this climate, seduction, looks, and it was missing ... only one of them throw in the towel and declare themselves falling for each other in their arms ... . I was taking for granted, but he stopped this last week, is more serious to me differently, I do not know why? "<br>"You have not done or said something that suddenly he can not have liked? You know how it is reserved ..."  
>Lea thought and not remember anything that could have provided that change of behavior.<br>"Okay, I'll give you a hand. But just because I love you both, I think you have much to do! "  
>Lea hugged her friend, thanks.<p>

"I talked to him today about a trip he and a crew were doing at Bass Lake once. Although the cell signal there is horrible, really liked it so much that today there is having fun "  
>"How about I tweet some messages to see if he suddenly asks me?"<br>"I'll help"  
>Lea stood and Naya retweet, turning a spree post between the two.<br>'I want to go to Bass Lake! msleamichele ', Lea and Naya posted repeated laughing.

'I really want to go tonight! I've heard it's awesome! CoryMonteith you've been before right? Let's all go tonight! You in?' Lea tweeted.  
>"You're straight, eh friend!" Naya Lea laughed. I'll send one to see if he answers me, let's see if still there: 'CoryMonteith Tweet us back! I do understand though, reception is always bad up there at Bass Lake.'<p>

After a while ...  
>"Lea said he, apparently there yet"<br>"So I'll go there!" Lea said as he stood up, grabbing the car keys and her purse. "I think I will first take a bath at home, fast, and then I will. Today he did not escape me! "  
>"Okay, I'm going, I'll hitch a ride with Mark and some friends of his. Ta that has a soft e. giving me ..."<br>"Okay, then it will go on ahead. Tell him I want to talk to him a lot! "  
>Naya nodded.<p>

.:

"Hey, guys!" Lea arrived beautiful and friendly greeted everyone. Some familiar faces, some not, but everyone good people. The brunette did not expect, after running eyes and not see Cory, Naya pulled aside and asked for Cory.  
>"When I arrived, I mentioned that everyone was here, then one of the boys said he was missing you, and I said you'd be here soon. Cory's time change expression, gave a roll and said he had to go. "<br>"But you ..."  
>"I said, called him aside and argued that you wanted to talk to him. I asked to stay and at least hear what you had to say. He told me it had nothing to listen. "<br>Lea wanted to cry, run away from there. Shouting. 'What she did that hurt so much?'


	3. Black and white

**3. Black and white? And if Fate Bring Color?**

"Cut! Enough for today! Everyone is tired, no longer yielding ta, I'm not liking the result. Let's stop here and tomorrow we return this point, "the director concluded the day's work on the set of Glee. "Oh, and the two of you, please, more focus tomorrow, today you were anywhere but here and I need you here, okay!" He caught the attention of Leah and Cory.  
>"Sorry, I was worried about some things, but I promise to fix that today and tomorrow still be here 100%," Lea argued looking at Cory.<br>"I'm sorry, tomorrow will not be repeated," Cory said.  
>"I hope. Whatever it is, resolve. You represent a couple in love and in no way conveyed that emotion today. Leave your problems at home. Do not mix with the work. "The Director left leaving two gaping. 'Will was so transparent that they were both in trouble? Or rather, with the same problem? '.<p>

Cory rose from his chair he was sitting and went toward the door. But before he could leave, he felt it was pulled by the arm.  
>"We have to solve this, stat!" Lea pleaded. "Let's talk?". He nodded and they left the set, looking for a quieter place.<br>"What do you want to talk?" Cory asked staring Lea without even sitting down, as she urged him to sit beside her. "I'm right here."  
>"I am lost, I do not know where, or what I did if I did or did not do anything ... want to know why the day to night you changed me? We were so good and overnight it seems that you avoid me, run away from me, do not talk to me more eyes looking at me as he always did ..."<br>"Oh, you do not know? Give me to understand he wants to stay with me and in less than 5 minutes is now doing the same thing with another guy. If it's okay for you to stay longer than a while, not me! "  
>"Man, but that guy?"<br>"Do not play dumb, I saw you in the largest climate with Ian Somerhalder other day right here behind the scenes of Glee. He was holding you, talking in your ear ..."  
>Lea was stunned.<p>

"Oh was it then? Large hand to be silly. We were just acquaintances, but then we did last Emmy presentation that we were closer, I can tell, friends. We met and talked casually for a while. Nothing much. "  
>"You think it's no big deal, laughing like crazy up high while talking to a guy who till the other day was just 'known'? Apart from talking about it in your ear! "<br>Lea wanted to laugh, so cute and sexy thought the way he was getting, shaking from nervousness, so angry red.

"He was telling me that an embarrassing situation that night after we present and each one went to his side. Hence it was something like half ... ... how can I say strange, nobody told me softly to hear. You know that certain things will fall into the ear of the media takes greater proportions than we think. "  
>"I know, I'll pretend I believe '<br>"Cory, look at me", half unwillingly he obeyed, "Are you jealous?"  
>"I? N-n-no. Give where you got that? I just worry about you "<br>"Now I'll pretend to believe" Lea started laughing. "You're a fool Mr. Monteith, like the guy is going to want something with me for some time now dating one of the most beautiful women in Hollywood and who coincidentally is also Canadian? Not to mention that it is even working on the show ..."  
>"Nina Dobrev!" He recalled, as he may have forgotten, that this guy was already compromised, 'shame,' he thought.<p>

"The same. Ai ai Cory, you kill me. All this climão why? "She finally managed to make him sit beside him, unarmed. "It made a real storm in a teacup! In stressed, almost fight, we never quarreled before us! "  
>"You're right, but not in vain, to see that he did not know how to break things down, we let our emotions interfere with our work. This is unacceptable! I let go to his head ..."<br>"It was not just your fault, I did not measure the consequences, acted as a teen teasing you, even at work, it was not professional."  
>Cory finally looked into the eyes of Lea and found again the person who so admired.<br>"I think the worst of all, is that because of attraction almost spoiled a beautiful friendship as we have already so long! Would never forgive myself if I lost, 'he took his hand, stroking. Lea smiled at him, almost crying.  
>"Not I!" she composed herself before teasing him, "so to say I could make you attracted to me?"<br>He laughed, seeing that she was joking, although all play have a basis of truth, but said it with sincerity.  
>"I was on all fours for you!"<br>Lea laughed.  
>"I knew I had all this power!"<br>"Oh, you have ... no idea "

"Hmmm, what a delight! ... that bag and we were on hand at the end! "  
>They looked at each other and ended up laughing at what Lea said. After all that has passed, ended up in just a few dents, and those in the middle of production, purchases borrowed scenes of Rachel and Finn.<br>"At least the sex scenes Rachel and Finn were good, they took advantage of us," Cory said.  
>"Cory, I love you, really!" Lea wanted to seize the moment of sincerity and sharing each other that it was really was in love with him, but Cory was right, they were unable to break things down, almost ruined all that both battled a life because of not knowing how to control your feelings. Maybe it was better that way, friends only. Who knows maybe in the future ... after they left the Glee ...<br>"I like you a lot, really!" He smiled kissing his cheek. As much as it hurt, it was better that way, friends. He thought that had already matured emotional side, but the events of recent days it proved otherwise. Lea was special for him, could not lose it, let alone risk his career for not knowing how to deal with his feelings. Time surely would cure everything. He had been accustomed to live secretly in love with her ... "Shall we go? How about coffee? "

"Great, let's." As he stood up and grabbed his things, Lea stopped for a minute and stared at him. "We remain friends as ever, right? Honesty above all! "  
>"Always", he embraced her feeling your heart race.<br>They were already doing, when Lea called him.  
>"Cory"<br>"Hi!"  
>"I was just so into you!"<br>"Me too!"

.:

Some days passed and everything returned to normal. The gray cloud that disturbs Lea and Cory dissipated and they came to be best friends, as if nothing had happened. Of course, so as to avoid any proximity more intimate physical contacts only professional, nothing too kiss and hug. It was better to be safe, they argued. The gang knew that they talked, they put the record straight, and realized it was better that way. Despite twisting pros friends get together, everyone respect the decision of the two, giving the whole affair as finished. Never again insinuating anything. Thing that the press was hardly missed. Anything was reason for them to stay connected. Not to mention the fans who went crazy in fandons life. Already the most interested, Lea and Cory was quiet. They made their choice. But they were far from being saints, took advantage of the riots and crazy fans of the series to promote their particular characters. Embarked on fantasies, telling spoilers about Rachel and Finn is on social networks or in interviews. Finchels left fans crazier than ever are normally. Of course, all supervised and approved by Ryan and his team. The least that the two actors wanted was to cause some discomfort with their 'heads'.  
>One day, after many trials and recording some songs in the studio, the cast was surprised by the appearance of Ryan, creator of Glee. He went to the studio where everyone knew he would find.<p>

"Hey, hey, that's right, so keep working!" He smiled to come and see that they were all focused on rehearsing the next song they would record. After an informal chat with the cast, as it was some time that were not in person, Ryan said that he came: "So people, came to tell a good news after so on ... stone for the second season, saying he did not maintain the quality of the first and bla bla bla you all are tired ... seems to know that the comments of critics on the third season being more friendly ... ... and you also already know this, but ... do not know is that last night episode of 'the First Time' received more positive comments from critics, he took first place in the audience! We returned to the game guys! "  
>Ryan was delighted, and infected everyone with his good news. The entire cast and crew always worked to make the best looking, trying to guess what the public would like to see what the critics would find good, but could not always successful. So when they learned they could, it was very good, it was wonderful.<br>"That's cool, at last!" Said Brad.

"Truth. Good job for us folks! "He raised a glass of juice and toast the team players. "Well, you came to say that I have an idea for an encore of this episode will be soon, so I want to meet with our team of writers we plan for a great script. With content, of course, but exploring the dents who made such a success! "Ryan pointed to Leah and Cory for bothering them, since one of the highlights of this episode was certainly successful scenes of intimacy finchel.  
>Both were embarrassed, ashamed, amid jokes and laughter of friends. Definitely convinced that they were to each other! But worse was to come. That embarrassment among friends and colleagues was not anything close to what lay ahead: re-shoot scenes involving full of kisses and caresses more intense than they were accustomed. They had to be more than professionals to address this challenge. It was not easy to fake being in love when you're really in love for the person and needs to hide even from himself. Much less pretend to be excited, wanting to make love, when in his heart, your body wants to touch each bolder, more provocative, more intense. It would not be easy to go through that again without leaving the broken heart, since the two decided to be just friends. Lea to think about it eventually found the look of Cory. Certainly by his face he was thinking the same! His musings were interrupted by Ryan:<br>"Listen, you guys have an idea of what they want ... I will forward a music event, which will probably be his name ... tam tam tam tammmmmmmmm ...' Last Friday Night '! What do you think? ".  
>"Apparently, at least, will be perverted!" Kevin said taking them partying.<br>Cory and Lea just lowered his head 'will be worse than I thought!', Each one thought to another.


	4. Last Friday Nightt

**4. Last Friday Night**

Finally the day came once again Leah and Cory would test their limits. The recording of intimate scenes of the characters all that was scheduled for Friday. Like the first time, they would have to convince viewers of all love and wish the couple finchel felt for each other. But this time, following the script, they would have to 'cause'. In the text, the Friends of New Directions did not believe that Rachel and Finn had his first time or thought they should have been that thing without salt due to the puritanical Jewish knack. So they decided to lend a hand to the couple, like that means 'crooked' help, exchanging their toes. The group 'drugged' the two leaving them 'alegrinhos', so anything could happen, they were loose in the world with the desire and excitement to the surface. Cory and Leah are great professionals and even taking control of himself, despite the feeling that they felt, rightly so, for that feeling worried. The first time, Lea wanted to play with him and almost made him have an orgasm there in the midst of all. She never admitted, but was also attempted at the time. And now, they would have to repeat everything, with even more fervor. "O Heaven! '

They have spent the last days preceding the shooting, combining as they do the spoken scenes which are not suffering, of course, the partner concerns. As always, combined with each other to stay for his scenes as convincing as possible.

.:

"Okay, cut, for a test is good, but when the 'action' I want more excitement, more vibration, more desire ... is not the first time, there is no fear ... and on top are doped, can not measure the consequences, can not act as Rachel and Finn usually have to be out of it ... that's what this scene has to show! Ok! Ten minutes and returned to record ", the director gave his last instructions before running the love scene between Lea and Cory. They were trying, were overcome within the limit imposed on themselves for emotional and physical, but still were aware that the director was right, had to be 'more'!  
>Lea thought and thought, until he decided.<br>"Cory, do what has to be done," she whispered in his ear, "we are professional, we'll make it right! The director wants more precisely because of what he saw in the first time he's relying on that scene, so it wants more! We've done all that is professionally correct, but it is not to like him is because we have to go beyond the work on that day. Kiss me, touch me, hold me, hold me like you wanted me, Lea, how I wish that day, okay! I'll do the same. "  
>"Okay, you're right, let's do it!" He nodded.<p>

"Of course, use common sense, will not take my clothes off or touch me beyond the expected. Let's keep in control, but can end up in the street, "she laughed, trying to make fun of the tense situation.  
>When it comes to kissing, they closed their eyes, but this time, no heart, no feelings. Cory kissed it as if it were the times we did not touch those lips. Lea responded as if the times could not really taste the love. The hands were lost in their bodies, while between one kiss and another, were cherished, desired, loved. Some clothes were on the floor, some because they were filming, it was just professional. But how to say this, it was professional when the director yelled 'cut' end of the scene, but their bodies were throbbing with desire, a desire to finish what had begun, a heat that ran through every inch of them, a desire to return to capture those lips ... Cory and Lea moved away from each other, just sharing a look of respect, by having to stop. In a thread of sanity, Cory broke the awkward silence of the moment:<br>"I think he liked it, did not come to question and stopped chattering!", He played with the temperament of the perfectionist director.  
>"Hopefully, because I do not think I can do more with you such a scene without having an orgasm!" Lea said without thinking. Cory was struck dumb with that comment, would respond when they were interrupted by the director.<br>"Okay, it looks great, but now. It was exactly what I wanted! I like you when I say the 'worth', you embark yourself! Great job. "

When Cory wanted to return to the subject with Leah, she left quickly. It was the end of the day. End of the recordings that week. Now the next would only talk to her. Perhaps it would be even better, he thought to himself, they were about to cross the line together decided to provide between them. As luck would have the weekend to 'cool'.

.:

"Well, I think I got everything, now let's go," Cory was leaving his trailer work, would spend the weekend at home, but was packing his few belongings to take with you. By going through the trailer for Lea, realized she was still there, unlike the other actors and producers who had already gone. For a moment he tried to go there, say hi, see if everything was okay since it was still there, talk about what happened earlier ... but decided to leave as it was, things cool down, everything would be easier, talk, look into her eyes without having the will to grab it ... that night everything was complicated. The heat and the smell of it were still steeped in his body, if I closed my eyes could even feel it surrounding you with kisses and hands that back-and-coming insane ...' oh no, 'he sighed.

"Still here? I thought it was the only one! "Cory did not realize when Lea came to him. We were so intent on his thoughts that he saw the brunette get to meet him.  
>"Hi,... I'm surprised too, I thought it was the only wound still here! "<br>They laughed, they were usually always the same past, Cory curled, clumsy, forgetful, and Lea want to put 'everything' in the bag. The cast always cursed when they had to wait for the most part, only for them to go somewhere.  
>"Only ourselves Cory! Hey, as it is still here can help me? I take some things to leave at home and ended up filling my bag too, I can not lift it! "<br>"Sure, let's go get it!"  
>The two entered the trailer behind the Lea which said bag, but already there, Cory felt a smell of good coffee.<br>"Do not tell me you made the coffee?"  
>"Yes, I was taking as she packed everything. Left or a little? "<br>They sat down then take it from coffee, talking quietly about amenities. But despite trying to dribble, they had a pending matter was jumping out of their mouths, persistently unaware of both their heads.  
>"I want to ask you about today!", The two spoke together.<br>"Okay, well first talk," Lea said trying not to show any great interest he had in the matter.

"Okay, I ... well, I ... you ..." Cory began to curl more than usual, Lea realized that he was nervous. She was, too.  
>"Say, is direct, frank. Send at once! "<br>"Okay, well ... I liked how you took action and threw in the towel. Although not unprofessional, it was what needed to be done !..."  
>"It was the first time I did it, I guess I'll never do ... and only made to be with you!"<br>"... And what you said then is still hammering ... I can not forget! What do you mean by that? "  
>"The truth. I gave myself to you at the time ... was more than a simple scene ... that time I was giving you a whole ... so incorrect as could have been, I was submissive to you do to me whatever I wanted. "<br>Cory heard every word absorbing it through the eyes of the brunette. She was telling the truth, without saying, he saw in her eyes, he felt in every touch, every kiss still just on the set.  
>"I also gave myself to you at the time but had to stay ... on the back foot, because unlike you women, if we get too excited, some things go normal! "laughed trying to control the anxiety you felt the desire to surrender again. Awkwardly, after a silence fell upon the two decided to leave. Cory was to take the bag of Lea. He thought it was heavy, but did not think it would be so heavy. When trying to raise almost fell. Finally the ice was broken with laughter Lea seeing the situation.<p>

"Let me help," she tried to pull to one side while he on the other. Finally, almost hit, eventually falling to the ground. After laughing at the situation, realized that fell one over the other, more precisely, over Cory Lea. Laughter gave way to a second heat took care of their bodies contrast with the thrill of repressed desire that ran in their most intimate parts. They looked like they could be asking another. The answer was affirmative. Their mouths met in a fiery kiss. Their bodies intertwined not giving to identify where one ended and another began. Kisses, kisses, more kisses and gave the beat the beat of their hearts. Amid their caresses, Lea whispered in his ear as he bit his neck: "I am yours," was enough to spark the ultimate degree of sanity, modesty was sent into space. Cory slid one hand inside her shirt to bring out to meet one of her breasts, then the other, and soon the two, caressing, kissing, biting, leaving her crazy. Before her return to the dreams themselves, he had to find its closest point, and alternating with fingers, tongue, making it excited her to finish what they started earlier and that was just their imagination. Countless orgasms which she can not tell, as amended in each other. Just had to face your partner breathless once before he began a new wave of rings, "where have you been all this time," she said finding a grin in response. Without realizing it, she was completely naked in his arms, delivered.

"You are fast! Do not even know where you took my panties, "he laughed. "My turn tiger," as fast as his words were his actions as soon as they reached the waistband of his pants. In two days he was shirtless and Lea dominating their playground. She did more than he knew, was driven by doing what his instincts give him 'tile'. Approved? More than approved, that left the big shorty surrendered! Between one and another orgasm was his turn to ask "where have you been all this time?". After much 'play alone', they decided to share, and with many kisses, moans, heavy footsteps, tearing one hand while the other slid over their bodies, they finally were able to really deliver, alternating positions until they both savor the pleasure of love they felt.  
>Even now finished and no longer having any condition to start all over again, they do not come unglued. Lea is cradled in the arms of Cory and both were embraced there on the floor in a carpet. No word was spoken, heard only after the many groans that filled that trailer, the rhythmic beating of their hearts.<br>Some time later, their eyes met, one lying next to each other, no longer embraced only the eyes of 'hands'. A look at the other tried a new answer. They did not want to know more what it was, what was going on ... they already knew this ... they loved each other ... and was very good, wonderful to share that love!  
>"And now love?" Cory broke the silence. Lea just smiled, returning to nest in your arms.<p>

Last Friday night, the sixth one so innocent that at first was able to provoke in people's lives! Again, the dilemma was to obey his reason or giving pros a chance to feel feelings? The one thing that was proved now that would be difficult to live without ...


	5. As if it was easy

**5. ****As****if it was easy****...**

"What? No. ... tell me again ... I can not believe? After all this, you what? ", Jonathan, Lea's best friend, was astonished. "Honey, you are mad?"  
>"It sounds crazy, but if you think well, as we did, you will also realize that it was better!" Lea tried to explain.<br>"Better for whom Lea Michele? You both think too ..."  
>"Is that for both of us was so hard, so much work to get here, and so much we want to win ... we can not only act on impulse. We must be cautious. This is one of the many things we think alike, me and Cory. Have you thought about the hell that would turn our lives if everyone knows we're a couple in real life too? They would not leave us alone. We are not even going to let us focus on our jobs that much to me as him, is our main focus! If you now where I go, shopping, spa, there's always a photographer, a paparazzi went ... snoop our personal lives more than they already do. "<p>

"Lea, this speech is even relevant, but my love ... pro as you say her heart, dear, bears the tips, just a little longer! ... or to your body: none of this, we only here a cooling time !... purchases can not say their emotions, their feelings pros to wait! "  
>"Yes you can! It has that power! We talked and we thought we should wait to be together when we leave the two of Glee at the end of this season. Hence even with the fame, we will no longer show a couple of top, becoming the target of everyone will be just one more ... a couple here in Hollywood. "<br>"And you have not thought about the possibility of ... ... do not know suddenly ... 'girlfriend hidden!' Lea has so many people that does this, and I bet they would get help from the entire cast and so many people like you and hope to be together! "  
>"You say 'secret'? Jon, you know I'm not one of the best people to keep a secret ... I'd end up delivering us ..."<br>Jon hugged her friend was noticing how hard it is to this situation and wondered what little he knew Cory was also going through hard times.  
>"You two are responsible too much for my taste! Most people would not let a love of these saved up on the shelf because of the work ..." he kissed her while she stroked his back in a tight embrace, "you will still be together and happy. "She just nodded, wiping her tears.<p>

.:

Cory went on the set of recordings that Glee Monday morning wondering what the maximum would be a strange atmosphere between him and Leah after the last Friday,... magical, passionate in the trailer ... but after a frank conversation they had, so the move would be bad because they were certain that they loved, that love was reciprocated, so just take it easy was that sooner than you might expect would be able to stay together without having a battalion of two Gossips glued them. At most ... Poor Cory, if he thought it would be easy to get close to someone you love and can not kiss her, he learned to see Lea laughing across the room that would be more difficult than imagined. He wanted to run to meet him, grab her and kiss her a long kiss to kill at least a bit of nostalgia that she left in her body since the weekend. Oh, how he longed to do so. She was so beautiful ... distracted laughing with girls ... had not been produced in accordance with her character, Rachel, still wearing jeans and a jacket, but even then he looked at her and remembered every curve of your body under all those clothes huge, loose hair that she tried in will hold with a pen on top of the head, more than ever to fight rebels wires fall on her neck ... oh, how he wanted to be able to kiss again, that neck! Before things get out of control, Cory took a deep breath, and rolled the papers that were in their hands looking for the scene that morning.

Lea was having fun with other girls in the cast, laughing at the crazy things that Naya got ready for the weekend, when suddenly his attention was kidnapped to the other side of the room were ... . "Cory! He finally arrived'... since it was set, she sought him everywhere, in every one that was slowly coming to work, anxious. None of it! He tried to keep calm, his composure. I had to show him, mainly to herself, but she could fulfill the deal. After all, their love was worth any sacrifice! ... But she did not think it would be both! ... See that wonderful man, tall, seductive, sexy standing in front of her without being able to touch him, kiss him ... and know that two days ago I was seated in his strong arms, lost in her hot kisses ... oh my God, would be worse than I thought ... ... see it and can not jump on his neck and kiss him until the air runs out!

Cory was still looking for the script that would be shot that morning, clumsy as ever, when accidentally dropped a paper on the floor. By stooping to pick it up, another down, went back to get the second, knocking more roles, and so remained for a time. When Lea opened the eyes of his delusions and saw that scene, could not contain himself.  
>"He wants to provoke me? I know that with this crazy knack clumsy, ungainly it! "<br>"This now talking to herself, Mrs. Michele?" Dianna Lea took their insane thoughts.  
>"I think so friendly!" She laughed.<br>"I wonder what you're talking ..." Dianna pointed Cory. "He has no way!"  
>"It's ..." Leah realized that her friend spoke of his blunders," but that is what makes you a charm ... the most beautiful, friendly, attractive, sincere, honest, sexy ... ... but this is all messed up like that makes it wonderful! "without realizing it was sighing and Dianna Lea noted.<p>

"What is this?" Dianna said slyly. "What you like Cory I know, I always imagined, or that you do not need me to confirm but ... and all that love? What's that? "  
>Lea just smiled. Cory approached them and greeted them both. First Dianna with a kiss on the cheek, as usual, as he did with all friends of the cast, then Lea, also with a kiss on the cheek, this longer, followed by an exchange of glances of the two able to thaw an iceberg. Cory ended up going out to the other, leaving the two alone.<br>"Wow" Dianna vibrated. "They were, were you two! As it was, tell me everything! Together? Since when? My God, who knows? I bet everyone knows only I did not know ..."  
>"Not so ... we ..." Lea tried to circumvent the situation. She and Cory decided that they would not tell anyone what happened. But the more I tried to explain, the worse it got. Soon there was not only curious Dianna who was there, were all, and by the end of the day, everyone in the cast knew that they both had 'gone' on Friday.<p>

.:

"Hey stud, at last!" Crossed with Mark Cory in the corridors of the recording studios. "Finally huh, it's about time!" He gave a pat on the back of his friend, confused. Cory only smiled a little yellow. Before they even understand what had happened, the other boys also passed him, going to meet Mark in another room to record.  
>"It's our boy!" They spent playing with Cory. He had been entertained all day rehearsing a solo, then ended up getting a bit isolated from the rest of the staff. It was night when he returned to the meeting of friends and it seemed that there were many new developments that took place that day and he was totally out.<br>"Hey man, then it had been going? ..." Oh Jenna and Amber were sitting having lunch in the room where Cory came in and to his surprise, the fun continued.  
>"Do not go! Our buddy here will not drop the bones so soon! I'm sure, "Naya and Heather came after him, continuing. They stood staring at him that he was petrified in the middle of the room.<br>"These men of today are nothing!" Dianna entered the room.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here?" Cory is finally out of his trance.  
>"It's happening that you have become our king!" Mark came along with the other kids. There, the gang was complete! "You just took the most coveted girl ..." he commented in greater spree being supported by the other boys.<br>"Men! The racinha "Dianna and the girls protested.  
>"Stop!" Cory intervened. "Can anyone explain what is happening here? I was out all day and now turned into a riot? What's that? "He was confused, looking for answers, despite having an idea what could be, after the latest comments from Mark.<br>"I do have to give explanations, not them!" Lea was in the doorway watching the little mess concentrated in the center of the room. "Forgive me, I broke our deal," she came to him that I was staring at a loss, while the other touched and moved away a little of both, just watching. "I know I promised we would stay just between us until the end of the season, when we went up the series, but I ended up telling them ... we discovered that we love and we got together Friday, "she was embarrassed for not fulfilling the promise, his voice cracking and eyes firmly holding the tears that insisted on trying to fall. "But they also know that we are not together!" Lea now looked at the class, saying once again to everyone who confirmed more than once for them all day. "They just are not willing to accept this, we are not and nor will we be together, at least for now!"

Cory saw that she was really felt so angry that she was not telling. He pulled her and hugged her.  
>"It's okay, 'he gave a kiss on her forehead," I even imagine that you may have suffered some kind of pressure ... well if I know our friends "Cory faced the audience. "Well," he wiped his face and Lea looked at both pros friends, "Well, then now you know ... happened, we were together! They were surprised? "<br>"We were, but not with this ... you have been together, they discover that love ... oh please ... . everyone always made sure that both of you had something you just do not know ... the surprise came from because they are not dating now, together! "Dianna was bitten. All were lost, confused as to why friends who have decided not to be enjoyed together.  
>"I think I just really understand now why we made that decision!" Lea argued looking at Cory, "I think we both had our race."<br>"You're right! Guys, you are our best friends and have made this stir, imagine the media, fans, the world out there! In addition to actors, famous or not, we are people, we can have our respect and privacy. If you have shown so much interest, imagine the rest? ", Everyone was embarrassed, turned out to apologize, after all, seemed more children than their characters. Not respected, thought, wanted answers, they said, asking ... the least support was given.

"Be satisfied with that, we love you ..." Lea looked at him "... confirmed that much, and when we find it prudent, we will engage our courtship, until then, to avoid such confusion and perhaps worse, let's not get together because we do not lie, would not know who hide like we're dating. "  
>"Okay? So do not imply that anymore, you can be certain that we will speak when the big day comes, there ... take care of their lives, "joked Cory finally, did not like the weather boring, really, but I wanted respect, was the least I asked.<br>"Well, then comes the friction ... group hug!" Lea called everyone. They all hugged each other as good friends who are laughing and poking each other. Made peace, Cory Lea asked for on the ground that he was rehearsing and made aware of some things he was thinking and production, asking her professional opinion. The two ended up leaving the room discussing labor issues. The others remained there in silence.  
>"We can not let that happen! These two heads are very hard even capable of it ... alas, no longer live a love for the sake of others! We must act! "Chris who until then was the dumbest, not as others stepped in during the initial discussion, called for all. "Let people, let's come up with something to bring these two now! They have to realize what we have always known: that they were meant for each other and have to stay together, not caring about the world. "Everyone supported. It was closed, Lea and Cory would meet the next day which was a really committed team of friends to see them together and happy.<p> 


	6. Plans, Frames, and a lot of Confusion

6. **Plans,****Frames****, ****and a lot of****Confusion****...****All for****a****Good****Cause!**** P****art****1**

"Hi, I thought I was late, but apparently did not get anyone but you ... ... or do not say I'm so late ... well all gone? "Lea came running at the restaurant where the whole class arranged to have dinner that night. There was a little late and when he entered and saw Cory just sitting at the bar, became frightened wondering have extrapolated the delay.  
>"Hi, no, no. But I got so far. Strange as it does almost an hour of time that was marked. But you know what they are, must soon appear. Neither type is missing! Want to drink? Let's wait a while "<br>"Okay, what are you drinking? Juice? No, no. I want a glass of wine, please. "Even before the wine served Lea, they came to a meter.  
>"Your table is waiting. Please, please follow me. "Lea and Cory looked at each other, they did not request any table, were waiting for the rest of the staff, because neither of them knew the place. They looked around ... was an invitation for them even two! Finally, the boy decided to follow. They were taken to an area outside the restaurant, a cozy place and reserved, beautiful and sophisticated, homeless and all lit by candles, which were easily overshadowed by the splendid moonlight that divided the sky with many stars.<p>

"Does not he confused us with another couple? Especially because if I had reserved a table for class, so it would not be as romantic a place ..." Lea asked the fellow so the meter out.  
>Champagne was served and soon after, they were surprised by three musicians playing violins. Lea and Cory were flabbergasted. What was happening?<br>The dinner was served, and Cory dish he realized there was something beyond his favorite chicken ... a ticket that fell so that the lids of food were withdrawn: 'do not waste time!'. Cory arched eyebrow beginning to understand what was going on: the things they enjoyed as much food as everyone surrounding atmosphere, romantic ... only he and Lea ...  
>"I think we fall into a trap!" He smiled, imagining the machinations that could have primed to get it all, especially when it comes to a place so coveted was that new restaurant that had recently been opened in Los Angeles.<br>"Trap? How so? Who? "Lea had not yet realized that everything was interconnected.

"How do you explain this? I would love, and still want to do something like this for you, but I did no such thing, not planned, foolishly came to dinner. You also do not kitted out anything, does it? "Lea confirmed," so ..."  
>"... They wanted both of us had a romantic dinner! ", Lea began to understand. "But who? Why? "<br>"Who gave us a 'cake' Michele tonight?"  
>"I do not think they reached that point! The staff is hopeless! "<br>"The wonder why they were not happy with our decision to wait out the series to be together"  
>"You are absolutely right! Those pests! "<br>"Do not be surprised if in the middle of those flowers on the table here we found some listening" Cory began to roll the vessel.  
>"Stop! They would not go so far! And now, what do we do? I bet we are spying ..."<br>"Nothing! Let's take, the place is beautiful, everything is just perfect !... let's not get carried away by the situation love, "he took her hand, stroking it," I promise to do something one day at least like to make, "she smiled, understanding what he meant.

The night went smoothly. Cory and Lea dined and had a great time. After a wonderful evening, socially parted and each went his way. In a corner of the restaurant, some several little heads appeared from behind the furniture, ornamental arrangements of the place, behind the various pieces that decorated the room ... disappointed.  
>"Man, I do not believe it! If it were I would have asked the girl to marry ... everything was right, the weather! That? "Mark did not understand.<br>"Everything lovely, romantic, perfect! ... and they just dined ?... In such times, the guy I love in front of me the last thing I remember was going to dinner? "sighed Naya leaving the body into a chair. The other girls did not understand. Heather embraced Naya trying to comfort her.

"We've done something wrong?" Kevin tried some explanation. When they had planned to make sure that after all this climate, the two would not stand and fall into the arms of one another.  
>"We did!" All were intrigued when Dianna said, "Of course we did! Chris when you had the idea for a romantic dinner that you came to mind? I mean, why he decided to do it? "<br>"Now, two pros to be involved with all this romance and realize how much they love each other!" He said, while everyone followed the thought of Dianna.  
>"That's it! People, they have realized that they love! They know they do not need a dinner to be aware of the love that exists. "<br>"You're right, Di," Jenna understood. After discussion, gradually came to understand that all that was not the right way. It was like 'rain wet'.  
>Now they were more disappointed. If you would give? Never!<br>"Well, they're counting on everything right and perfect. Things are not always so. Until the day that they stipulated to cease to be silly and to address, much can happen. "Naya traveled.  
>"As you're Naya thinking?" Dianna started to get interested.<br>"They only have two ... they both !... but if a third in this story? Third ... they're beautiful, attractive, famous ... nothing prevents people might be interested in them because they are 'single'! "  
>"You are evil!" Kevin nudged her friend.<p>

"As we put a third person in this story?" Amber asked.  
>"No need to put anyone physically, just put a pulguinha of jealousy ..." Dianna shocked everyone.<br>"Girls, you only have the holy little face!" Mark laughed, "are capable of causing confusion, perhaps even fighting just to get what they want? And if they fighting about it? "  
>"They will not get to that point. We will keep everything under control. Only will realize that they can not get playing with destiny. People you love are not left hanging in the wind, because someone can go and get it! "<br>"Dianna, you are my muse!" Heather played.  
>Sure, a new idea, a new plan! All in full force again!<br>"Chris was not for us to have the audio of what they were talking? I was not in the plan? "Mark asked his friend who was the mastermind of the previous plan.  
>"It was, but I was not sure where to put the eavesdropping ... I thought the central vessel of the table, but it was too obvious, you saw them they were playing with it ... then I thought, I thought, I ended up putting down a glass, but I think the moisture of the drink must have damaged it did not work, I could not hear anything, so no I told you! "he was disappointed.<br>"It is not so, the important thing is to work, one way or another. I feel that the girls crazy idea could work, let's do it! "Mark hugged his friend and they joined the others to start planning the next onslaught.


	7. Everything Under the Hood

**7. Everything Under the Hood**

"What about the 'chemistry' between you two, Lea and Cory in which they are based to make scenes so beautiful, romantic characters in their glee, the couple Finchel?" A more daring reporter asked at the press conference that the Glee Cast held to celebrate its 300 performances. Lea and Cory turned red, embarrassed by the question, made even more so directly in front of the entire cast. Cory was speechless, motionless, was limited to only the microphone to answer Lea.  
>"Well, is that we are great friends, and very professional, then, besides the director and production, between us we always discuss each scene to make it the best, according to the script that asks," Lea said sympathetically hiding any emotion. Cory looked at her with admiration, even though these hours they had the sense Lea restrained and insurance, to leave these 'tight skirts' arming the press, as he always ended up lost in his words, or rather the lack thereof .<br>"Great job!" Cory said softly as the reporters were distracted with other questions to the cast.  
>"Thank you, I hope you stop there," Lea smiled, but before they were bombed could breathe again.<p>

"We learned that in upcoming episodes of Glee," things will get warmer 'between Finn and Rachel ... filming scenes as well, since you previously had not done anything that I say the relationship of Rachel and Finn was only in a few kisses and making out? "  
>'They came with a sharp tongue today, damn it!', Lea thought.<br>"Like any other, was done with great professionalism and commitment. Worked hard and I think in the end the result was good, "Cory agreed the initial shock and made an appropriate response. "It's about time eh ...", he continued.  
>Lea thanked the ever-present sense of humor and amended it:<br>"It's about time!", The audience embarked on the joke.  
>"You two were also waiting for? They are the team finchel too? "One more little question spicy.<br>"Of course, much cheered by our characters!" Lea said.  
>"It was like you imagined?"<br>"Oh was it was very romantic, a well-crafted scene, it was good to sweat gave up ... ... in fact, we sweat a lot!" Lea decided to make fun the face of those mites. Nervous, Cory had his head down, propped in the chair of Lea, just listening, trying not to show. She smiled looking at him. "The especially Cory."

He raised his face and began to laugh along, by a little discomfort, but more to understand what she was trying to do: get around the annoying prodding those with good humor. "Oh well, I was very hot, I was almost on fire!", Just that everyone, including the cast and crew laughing together. "Let me explain ... was filmed in front of a large fireplace ... think you just nonsense! "  
>"Sure, guys. With so many people involved, production, technical, and it is difficult to get weather for anything else. These kinds of scenes are very uncomfortable ..." she said at last. 'Oh, if they knew what really happened in those shots ... there was much more than climate ...', Lea sighed to himself.<br>'You silly, I told the truth, I literally caught fire! "Cory laughed remembering.  
>The interview continued normally. For a variety of questions all the cast and producers. Luckily they left the foot of Lea and Cory, as they two were almost surrendering. Could not help ... get so close to each other, arms touching, smelling fellow, crossing glances, sharing smiles ... conference that seemed to have no end!<p>

Cory wanted to hug her, give her a big kiss and say, 'You idiots, yes it's true, I love it, my girlfriend, at least in theory ...'. Lea felt the urge to throw it all away, wanted to confess right there for everyone, who loved his work colleague, your friend, 'but she had fallen in love with his co-star. Screw it. 'But the sense of responsibility and commitment that had claimed between the two of waiting until you exit the show was bigger than that, it had to be, because both want to go screaming to the world who love, wanted to get together and leave us alone ! was bigger every day.

.:

In a side conversation between two reporters ...  
>"Hey, you really believe that between these two there does not exist or never existed anything?"<br>"I believe as I believe in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny!"  
>"Me too. It is impossible not to imagine that there is something. Look how the two look, touch, talk to each other ..."<br>"Yeah, if something is not there, have probably had, or ... will soon have! ", the reporters looked at each other, ambitious, thinking that should give a little more attention to blogs and conversations fandons of fans out there, it could leave one of the biggest Hollywood gossip there.

.:

Di, Di ..." nudged her friend Mark as reporters focused their attention on Ryan.  
>"Uh, what?"<br>"Di, is everything ready?"  
>"What? Ready ?... you say about ... oh, I know, this is. Our children fell like ducklings ... ready! "<br>"Perfect!"  
>"They think they are going to a party every Halloween with the whole cast ... hardly know what to expect ..." Naya entered the conversation. "We invited some people ... nice people, cool, cool ... will be a big party! So besides having fun, we will take to fix things ... if all goes well, our young couple get out there closely, if not pro populace, at least for us and especially for themselves! "<br>"Great! Good job girls "  
>"Shut up! You want three that everybody be aware of the plan? They do not see how many people are here and especially the eyes, ears wide open! "Chris intervened.<br>"It's us, right now everything is going well, going to work. We just can not let the two realize ..." Jenna mused.  
>"Folks, these two are so keen not to surrender and break that promise to be together only when they go out of Glee, which can pass a train full of pink elephants in front of them two yellow that will not even notice!" Mark said.<p>

"They are so cute together ..." Diana wondered aloud.  
>"It's ... they are," Amber agreed with her friend, "because they have to be so stupid!"<br>"Calm down babe, it will end soon and then, let's get everyone together to celebrate!" Kevin said.  
>"What you are all whispering?" Lea noticed some stir among the friends.<br>"Nothing Miss Sarfati, we are just finalizing the last details for our Halloween party, you've decided your fantasy?" Naya said her friend, Lea and Cory were beginning to become intrigued with all that stuff from the cast.  
>"They are always so Ryan, restless?" A reporter asked seeing were all talking and laughing among themselves.<br>"Always! It is a matter of age, teenagers! "Everybody laughed at the way Ryan said, were all their 'false' children. "It is a matter of friendship, family, even though they were always together, working, never the queasy a guy on the other. When we started the first season we were told at the start will be all party, are getting acquainted and everything in two years already know will establish friendships or enmities, and a third year as a man sick of the other, will only fight. We, however, each year we are more united, more accomplices! "He looked at his 'sons' proud. "I dare say that there is even a certain 'ring' between them ..." all actors were petrified," is that Ryan had seen anything? 'They thought, distressed, ".. ... a gang of friends. "


	8. Plans, Frames, and a lot of Confusion 2

**8. Plans, Frames, and a lot of Confusion ... All for a Good Cause! Part 2**

Neon lights cutting through the entire dance floor, loud music to shake up the last drop of blood in the veins pulsing, people up and down the stairs of the various environments, laughter lost in the shadows of the bar who were friends, lovers who graduated , who looks lost ... that was more than just a Halloween party. Matt has promoted one of his famous parties, and as always, spared no effort. Besides the fun of decorating charm all dark, proper to the occasion, there was lots of fun and music of the highest quality carried out by three DJs who took turns, leaving the people to stand still. The place was full of famous people, all dressed up, circulating freely, enjoying themselves without worrying about annoying paparazzi and reporters. Beautiful people, people full of life and joy, people in order to deliver the night enveloping, sensual and pulsing the environment inviting. At the entrance was soon noticed that the night promised!  
>"This party is awesome Matt! You have excelled! Congratulations! "<br>"Thank you girls, was not to be so great ... but I was asking one another and when I noticed, was that so many people decided to make a club," Matt is delighted with the success of your event. "What you came, it would not be the same without you, my children!" He had a habit of calling his fellow Glee of my children, for there is Mr. Schuester all were its children's choir.  
>"I do not lose anything by Matt," Naya said.<br>"They all came? Where are the boys? "  
>"They are coming slowly. It appears that Lea Di and Mark will come together and each would get in the way ... everyone is right here. "<p>

.:

Wow what a party! I just stumbled upon the Taylor Lautner ... that cat! "Heather jumped in Naya happy to have finally found his idol.  
>"Easy girl, will have freaked out!" The girls laughed at the friend who imitated a real fan neurotic. Surely they were having fun!<br>"Hey, I saw our baits?" Naya asked them.  
>"Yes, we have our Taylor Swift right there with those girls on the left, near the bar Ashton Kutcher, almost half drunk ... no, he seems even drunk!" Amber punctuated.<br>"Across the bar, a little more sober Emma is our Monte Carlo, Katie Cassidy, and of course, the young man must be dizzy now, after the collision with Heather, Taylor Lautner," Jenna finished.  
>"Great, then we have to leave our two loiraças doll Broadway jealous and killed two boys for whom Lea was delighted, at the forefront of our pro franketeen lose the screws of his head," laughed Naya excited to be giving them the plan right.<p>

"Hey girls, all around? What crazy stuff! Garland !... All right so far? "Mark finally found the gang.  
>"So far everything is ok, who invite arrived, ta just lying there in the club. All right! And the boys? I saw only Kevin and Chris at the bar there, and the rest? "Naya asked his friend.<br>"Everyone is there, the guys arrived, everyone."  
>"Perfect, just missing the Di, but she said it would be late, it's fantasy dinosaur was in trouble, too, is a crazy!"<br>"And the pigeons?"  
>"God !... missing them, I had not realized just missing the most important part! "Naya put his hand in his mouth, all he needed them not to come.<br>"Wait, Lea Di is coming with, including her now posted on twitter a little picture of her swan-white, queen of the swans, whatever ... just know it is beautiful!" Heather said.  
>"And Cory?" Kevin came in the middle of the conversation.<br>"Ah, so it should be busting out there," Mark concluded.

.:

"Hey guys, how beautiful you are! And this place ... Matt even know how to party! "Lea commented euphoric.  
>"One has already arrived, missing each other," he whispered to Di Naya. "It's all going as planned."<br>"Fine," said Di.  
>"Is anything the matter? You are strange ..." Lea was finding her friends most lively and crazy than normal.<br>"Nothing! The party ... is that it's the warm, magical, sexy ..." Naya said with the support of others, they had drunk a few doses.  
>"I know ... I'll keep an eye on you, since I will not drink! "Lea was intrigued.<p>

.:

"Naya, Di ... two hours has passed and nothing Cory, where walking is that creature! "Mark began to worry about the absence of his friend.  
>"And you're asking for us! It was you who had to bring it! The rest we did! "Di returned. "Gee, Mark truth, where is he?" The two poke the rest of the staff, no one had seen Cory. "<br>"All we lack even ..." Amber said nervously.  
>They began to wonder if maybe he would not be waiting for someone to pick it up if no one had arranged to spend at his house, since all came from doubles, groups and such.<br>"The Cory ... no, nobody no people combined, because Cory told me before I left home, he would not come. You know, he loves it! I even asked if he would not get upset I came, and he said no, gave me permission! "Lea said as he guzzled carefree dancing.  
>"Not All !" cried.<br>"What?" Lea became even more worried. "You are very strange today!"

"Oh Lea, we think that eventually we would all have fun together at a party, without worrying about cameras and the paparazzi, and then Mr.. Monteith did not come! Damn it! "Di got an excuse to take up his sleeve, quickly, because Lea was getting suspicious.  
>"People, for God's sake, what is it? Now what? "Everyone was desperate.<br>"Leave me, I'll solve it," Mark took the phone from his pocket and made a call, "my way, give you give!"  
>"Manda, I know I'll regret, but at this point in the game ..." Chris mused, knowing that when it comes to Mark, he could expect anything, he was not mincing words.<br>"Hey, Cory, dude where have you been? Videogame? Damn it! What you are doing that not here on the feast of Matt? I know, I know ... I know you're a bag that does not much like those Hollywood parties and such ... but expensive, while you are there with their video game playing has people playing with his toy more valuable! No, I did not drink ... I drank so good, but I'm still seeing good ta, ta people who have hands full of a white swan is ... the worst I've seen at least a couple guys here, grabbing it "  
>"Under Mark" the girls begged him not to push so much. He made a face, 'I know what I'm doing' and continued.<br>"Oh you do not believe me? She would not do that, you idiot !... trust her, she does not want to, she's up quietly, being polite, but the two guys here by the way not so wondering that. Oh, fucked !... one that has embraced her now, you know, three kisses, very pleased ... goodbye to you you idiot, it's right there, playing your game, here's the deal is great even for us! Then do not say I did not warn you. "When Mark turned off the phone were all astounded.

"I knew I could not let you talk to him!" Chris can barely speak, I was mortified.  
>"You're crazy! Before I thought you had a screw loose, but now I'm sure! "Di slapped him.<br>"How do you do such a thing ... had to talk this way? "Kevin did not like, in fact, none of them.  
>"You do not know Cory. He said he trusted in Lea, who knew that even though someone had hit on her, she would never betray him. If I do not exaggerate a little, he would never come! "<br>"And he said he was?" Naya said.  
>"No, but I will not even need ... 15 minutes, 20 max him walk through that door."<p>

Ten minutes later ...  
>"Mark, look who came ..." Chris pointed to the entrance of the club. Cory is there, looking from the middle of all those people, such as directing a missile to its target. Mark and the others were in the direction of his friend. They had to stay on top, so he did not do anything stupid, because by his face, even carefree Mark was apprehensive. The girls, with their hearts about to jump out of the mouth, anguished, prayed only to end up okay. No one ever saw them Cory so he seemed beside himself. He had always been so peaceful, calm. 'Mark you bastard,' they thought. But before the boys arrive in Cory, unfortunately he saw Lea, and most unfortunately, just at this time, Taylor Lautner chatted animatedly with her.<br>"Damn ... it will kill the guy, look how big it !" Mark near the boy screamed. Everyone ran toward Cory, but access was difficult due to the large number of people crowded dancing, the more they tried, they could at least come close to the angry friend.  
>"I must speak with you. You can come with me? "Cory just ordered Taylor.<br>"Hi Cory, good to see you ... but you would not say no ?... what is it? "Lea at first was happy to see him, but soon realized he was not in his normal state, in fact, he was unrecognizable! Distraught!  
>Cory Taylor left with the middle of all that crowd, both rising in another room, one floor above what they were. The cupids bunglers only followed the two with an apprehensive look. "God, what we did."<p> 


	9. Plans, Frames, and a lot of Confusion 3

**9. Plans, Frames, and a lot of Confusion ... All for a Good Cause! Part 3**

"I can not even look ..." Chris capped his eyes with his hands waiting for one of those scenes full of punches and kicks.  
>"Is he still alive?" Jenna asked peering with only one eye open.<br>"I do not know, you look!" Heather and all the others died of fear of what could happen. Cory came visibly beside himself, upset after the stuff that Mark told him on the phone minutes before. It was true that they planned to cause him as much jealousy in Lea, but apparently exaggerated. Mark crossed the line! Now, they had no courage to see the result of their machinations. By far, they all prayed to be enlightened and be okay. Mark, Kevin and Chord tried without much success, to reach the floor where they were and Cory Taylor.  
>"Finished?" Amber opened her eyes, searching for an answer. "Calm down people, they are still just talking ..."<br>"Yet? Does that mean just? "Chris was an eye opening, closing it again.

"This is good ..." Cory showed a place where the two could talk without sound so messed up. 'That guy would have to explain what their Lea wanted with her. Not because he was cute and famosinho would go around messing with other women. Ta, it was not his real woman, at least not literally, but what the hell, that was a detail, but his background was Leah! ", Cory thought choosing the right words as he left a shred of description and composure, before you start punching stuff. "... I want to ask you something ..."  
>"Yes ... just before you could give me your autograph, could make a dedication to my girlfriend? She is crazy about you from Glee, especially by Finn and Rachel, as he even says ... finchel, is it? Man, she really likes you. Only recently spoke with Lea, when he learned of Matt's party, I ran because I knew he would find them here. Even though everyone in the same house, Hollywood never met. The other day I met Lea Michele at an event and did not get her autograph, man, can not imagine the whining I've endured ... These women! What we do not do for them! You can do this? "<br>"Sure!" Cory has been disarmed. Who would have thought. For a minute he thought the boy be an excuse, for he knew the fame of the guys in Hollywood, worse than soap! But when an autographed piece of paper, thanking Taylor smiled and held up the paper shaking in the direction of a pretty girl on the other side they were two.  
>"Thank you so much. Dude, you made my day! "He patted the shoulder of Cory," now if I were you, run away, she is coming and will start the session groupie, photo up to ... ... run away, I say from experience, these fans ..." Cory Taylor sympathetically trying to save one of those famous hysterical scenes. "Hey, you wanted me, I almost forgot ... what was it? "he turned around before leaving.<p>

"Nothing was silly," as he was going to question anything after verifying that the guy was committed and apparently loved his girlfriend about to make their whims.

"People do not know what happened, but nobody died! Taylor went on one hand and Cory is coming here, I think that goes in Lea, "Di reassured the crowd," he seems to have returned to normal. "  
>"Thanks !" Naya sighed," and Mark and the others? "<br>"They are running cockroach in the crowd! Men, can not solve anything! "Di finalized.

"Cory, what was that? Why was she so upset? I could swear I was dead jealous ..." Lea could not believe that he had almost passed over Taylor as a tractor.  
>"I. ..." when he would answer it, we were surprised by a friend of Cory.<br>"Cory ... Good to see you! How long huh? Was with regret, never saw you was ..." Katie Cassidy, his colleague of the film Monte Carlo or better track of him in the movie. Lea always had one foot behind her. The brunette had the feeling that the blonde was always very charming to her boyfriend. 'Yeah, he's not my boyfriend but it's like, it's just a detail, hey! She order him ta, ta her! ', Lea thought seeing the way the girl looked at Cory and played it almost undressing him with her eyes. He just smiled politely and answered him, trying to avoid it, but without causing any embarrassment, because he thought she might be drunk because of his manners with him. 'Is he running from it or why can not you just why am I here?', Lea was almost falling from your jump so try to stay at the same time the blonde. Finally gave up and stopped talking to her friend Cory.  
>"Lea ..." he went after her, leaving Katie lost. 'Oh, she will forgive me!' He wondered to see him puffing out Lea. "Lea Wait," she stopped and stared at him.<br>"What Cory is going on here?"  
>"I also wanted to know ..." he returned with the same suspicion.<p>

"They're fighting?" Naya and now the whole class, Lea and Cory watched, from afar hoping at last to his plan could work.  
>"I do not know, but anything we run away to separate ..." Mark said.<br>"Mark, they will not go to blows! Cory is a gentleman would never hit a woman, especially in Leah! "Di said the follies of his friend.  
>"Yeah, but it seems that exchanging vows of love is that they are not! Look at their faces Jenna ..." argued, worried.<br>"Calm down, everything will be OK in the end! You have to give! "Naya tried to be positive.  
>"Gee, look who came ... drug, all fucked!" Mark put his hands to his head.<p>

"Hey baby, what you are ... beautiful fantasy fell on you like a glove!" Praising Ashton Lea arrived. "Hey, look, it's Cory. All right brother? You know, looking good ... we're up to like two of us, me and Cory ..." Ashton was drunk, as most people that in the morning. He tried to joke with Lea and Cory, and the climate there was not the best for this. The actor embraced the Canadian who had lost patience and was about to burst with those unfunny jokes. "You said to me one time kissed me on the set Lea ... Cory you are not that strange !... why, look, we have to the same height! Come on baby, exchange it for me, it's advantage, "Cory almost knocked him. If not for that time Lea ... the brunette realizing what was coming, pulled aside her lover, taking him away. Ashton soon saw two other girls came out and acquaintances embraced them.  
>"He's drunk! Forget it, "Lea tried to calm him.<br>"The more I have to forget Lea?" Cory said without thinking, with all the pain and distrust that pulsed within him.  
>"What?" Lea could not believe what he had heard. That was not Cory, Cory her, not really! She did not have time to drop that word, because nothing came of his greatest rival. As much as he has never admitted, for more who may never have been as he always claimed, Lea was sure that he loved Taylor Swift.<p>

The girl, in a friendly, unlike the other, greeted Lea, quickly, before playing in the arms of Cory.  
>"Hi honey, miss ... how are you? Why not call me anymore? I bet it's all just to trick me become more anxious waiting for you ... when will you stop playing with these little girls out there and come to me? "the more she talked, the more he was embarrassed, helpless, and Lea, impatient.<br>"Sorry Taylor, but I think you drank a little too much ... not saying what you mean ... I'm Cory, your friend! "  
>"I know it's silly you, my friend ... even when you only want that?" Oh, that Lea could no longer take hours and literally flew into the neck of the tall blonde.<br>"Until I talked ..." Lea when Cory was able to catch it before it reach the neck of Taylor.  
>"Even more Taylor, good to see you the other day we talked, when you're having a little less alcohol in the head." Cory walked away with his little 'beast'.<br>Some steps forward, he let Lea. Already more calm, she looked deep into his eyes and returned the question that he just did it:  
>"The more I have to forget about Cory?"<p>

.:

"Lea Lea ..." Cory followed her as the brunette ran among the people toward the exit of the nightclub. "Lea ...", she was running away from him, of itself, not to show how much he had hurt his suspicions. She never imagined that he was so suspicious of her fidelity to, which could act as an animal, passing over all ... and still wound up as friends to those two tall blondes lambisgóias pharmacy !... she never gave her reason, she just tried to be friendly and the title fight which had taxed: Diva !... Cory could double as this ... how could he think she was capable of such a thing!  
>Lea was desolate, if people brushed practically running, hitting, bumping into the other, as if to flee. Your fantasy all full of feathers, was losing by the way, seemed to be getting plucked! Her makeup flawless, to be holding heat, sweat, always firm and perfect for a night, not endured so many tears.<br>Cory ran behind the black, but as opposed to it being small could easily pass between people, he had a little more trouble. But he did not give up, follow it to the exit of the place. What was happening to them? How did it get in such a place, full of drunk people, he promised himself never again enter a place like this ... Why was he there? Or rather, why Lea was there? It was no place to go for a girl who is being compromised! That was a ballad for singles who want to get lost in the world! Heaven!

"Lea", the more he shouted after her, she ran over. Cory did not understand why she wound up to an asshole like Ashton, I was the guy he really wanted to splurge, especially now that was separated from his wife. And she was so furious with her friends, everyone realized that much like the other one was drunk, not thinking about speaking, this did not mean he has any incentive invested in any of them. Lea could not suspect him, never gave him reason, he never gave any chance that she now wanted to put a check on their loyalty. "Lea, stop," she finally stopped, but did not turn. They were finally out of the party in the parking lot. Cory Lea holding the shoulders, turned her to face him. When he saw her red eyes, the face always flawless makeup smudged all over, he could not stand, I wanted to hug her, but Lea took a step back.  
>"No," she sobbed, barely pronounce.<p>

"Let's talk"  
>"No, not now! I'm in pieces, "she showed his clothes all torn, shattered so much as touching the others went running from it," much further than this silly fantasy. "<br>"Lea, what is it? What was that all about? Tonight I was not me, nor you were yourself! Like two strangers ..."  
>"Perhaps we are even strangers to each other ... maybe these is that Cory is us!"<br>"Stop it, it makes no sense ... I know you, and the girl I saw just now is not you "  
>"You stop!" She cried, "you're wanting to accuse me of something, sir. Monteith? "<br>"I?"  
>"You think I tried that in order Tava Taylor? Frankly, he has a girlfriend, and I would not give up on a guy committed "<br>"I know he's committed, he told me"  
>"Ah, then he would not tell, you do not believe me?"<br>"Not so ..."  
>"It's like yes! ... And Ashton? Everyone knows that he became the greatest balladeer, who are shooting all over the place for you ... think I would want something with it? Please Cory! "<p>

"I'm not saying that you were hitting on the guys, but it was very easy, very loose, exposing themselves in the middle there ..."  
>"You know how the party would be, where it was invited, he would not come, do not know how he changed his mind and dropped from one hour to another parachute here in the middle of nowhere, attacking general ... ... including, I am single if you do not know, but still, out of respect for you, you asked if I could come, he thought, had his consent ... you said to me, of course, will have fun, I trust you! ... you can see and trust me ..." Lea grumbled in tears.<br>She talked so much, it was very much like her character, Rachel, spoke thousands of words per second! So much has been said, but one thing on his head hit you like a knife ... "So you're single? Well, well, the only way I felt compromised in all this! "  
>Lea shot him with his eyes.<br>"Committed? You? How many? Frankly, a person who is committed to not give someone purchases hopes other people, do not let them get ... deluding themselves if they are getting only the illusion I ... I do not know anything! "  
>Cory became enraged. "I wonder who is deceiving whom? Now I begin to think that situation a while ago with Ian backstage, where you told me to be nothing, could have been anything! "<p>

Lea's mouth dropped open. They were hurting, each other, without anesthesia, without shame, without pity. Either one or the other, attacked, not bothering to defend themselves, nor measure words, think before you speak. They have completely forgotten that instant, their love grew out of a beautiful friendship, hard to explain between two beings so different and yet so alike, admiration, and affection, the desire to be close, security and confidence be in the hands of another. These details have become lost amid the many charges, so much pain and suffering.  
>"Enough! We are a hothead. Let's stop! Monday talk, let's see if these pieces together, see if anything is left after all work together, "Leah mused, wiping away tears. Cory agreed. They split up, one for each hand, went their way, without looking back. None of them saw as they walked away, the other crying, sobbing aloud.<p>

To their luck, the parking lot was empty, no one witnessed the scene. No outsider, outsiders, media, gossip and such. Why do the cupids slothful saw everything. Deservedly so! They proved their poison! What was supposed to be an incentive for them to realize they could not let your partner loose out there, because someone could go and pick up, became a major storm, revealing small wounds that appeared to be superficial, but actually were somewhat bothering him. Everyone learned a great lesson: as much as to help, they were out, and its interventions only caused damage instead of adding. And it was outside, just watching, maybe counseling, being just friends, they had to stay! See how much Cory Lea, leave crying, sad like that, was shot dead in all. The party was over! There was more grace, more sense to stay there. But they decided to post on their pages that was all wonderful and turned the night dancing. They did not want to share with anyone, least of his followers, fans, who had the worst night of their lives!  
>"And I thought I would post today Monchele came out!" Heather said.<br>"And look that all this was the only such 'pulguinha' jealous of you commented that they would put on and cause it ... imagine if it was the 'dog' of jealousy, the size of the confusion that would be! "Mark said seriously, remembering the way Di Naya and commented on the plan of jealousy. It was supposed to be serious, but it became a joke, embarrassed by the way.


	10. Time to Wipe Spilled Milk

**10. Time to Wipe Spilled Milk!**

"I have nothing else to talk to him, Jon. Only necessary due to the work and such. Only ". Lea said dryly to his friend Jonathan, ignoring her cries.  
>Half an hour later, another film set of Glee ...<br>"There's no more talk Jon. It was clear that we do not have confidence in one another. So ... let's get it! Until the end of Glee recordings here, where we have to work together, we live in a civilized, talking only when necessary. Then things will get easier, each will go his way and that's it! "Cory was getting nervous with so much insistence Jon him to go talk to Lea.  
>At lunch that day ...<br>"Very good work ... You made it! "Jonathan came clapping on the table where all the little group was having lunch. "They have put their toes! I do not know what they had in mind, could only be the same shit! "  
>"Calm Jon, we just up ..." Di tried to explain, but had no explanation to give, after all, he was right, they went too far. "It has to explain. We were fools, idiots, stupid. Mostly I went to one of the leaders of this idea ..."<br>"Di, do not assume alone, I helped you in this!" Naya supported it.  
>"We are all guilty," Mark said, "all play cupid and all I got was our friends to fight. Now we also have to endure this climate every day of mourning, the sadness and bitterness of them. For over a week since it happened and it seems every day is worse ... less they speak, the less they look, and most people feel guilty! "<p>

"Beautiful words buddy ... but will not help at all! Did you ever apologized to them? They told all their trappings and traps? "Jon was a beast with the same class. He loved everyone, but had a particular affection for Cory, who learned to admire, and Leah, not to mention, was more than her friend, was his greatest treasure! So sad to see the two separate, after all he did and advised them to join ... Jon was the first to realize how much they matched, if they liked, even before they themselves see it ... among them two there was something greater than friendship, there was love, a two strongest and true.  
>"We. I even went looking for them. Especially talked to Lea, I said that the trigger for war began, it was my ... I did put fire in history, poisoned both the Cory that he ended up coming to the party, furious and jealous ... he would not, and even told me that Lea said he would and was relaxed and trusted her as such ... but shorty did not want to know, could even be said, but the rest of the night, the other actions Cory proved that even he did not trust her, said he was just lip service, "Mark explained about the conversation he had with her friend.<br>"And we talked with them, they even apologized ... forgive us, but they said to forget it all ... . you just the same! "Jenna said almost crying.  
>"At least it ... I knew that deep down these idiots still existed my friends! "Jon softened his claims. He saw that it was not just Leah and Cory who were in hell, the entire cast, the whole gang clumsy, but always cheerful, was also melancholy. "Okay folks, you did silly, but who does not ?... well, now what?"<p>

"And now that Jon? Now here we are whining and they are each two to one side. If at least go back to being friends, talk ..." Kevin said.  
>"And you will continue whining ... will be here with folded arms?"<br>"Jon, we promise that we will not intervene ... we just make a mess! "Naya said sadly.  
>"Glad you learned something! Think always good! Never impulse "Jon continued his sermon.<br>"You can leave!" Mark saluted.  
>"Okay, guys. Tell me, do you believe in destiny? "All said yes. "Good, me too, but I think sometimes pro destination if we need to carry a hand to him," Jon grinned.<br>"What is this?" Di understood that he wanted to prepare something. "After all ..."  
>"After all, you are responsible to fix it! But now my way, ok! "He sat among them and began to tell what he had in mind:" Well, I really needed to go get some clothes that I took in my studio seamstress, it's for my show on Broadway. It had to be today, but I can not, I have a lot to do, I will not have time, not to mention that this workshop is on the inside, between Los Angeles and New York, and moreover, provided the greatest ta pro rain today end of the day, just the time I scored to go get my car ... still spoiled for once, can you believe? So I'm with my hands tied ... a time like this I always turn to my friend Michele who always saves me he did ..." a break for some lost could follow his idea. "It's called destiny. It had to happen! Now you do not need, but we'll give a little help, will be on who will lead Lea to the studio so. "<p>

"Oh ..." cried all starting to travel in his idea.  
>"Cory" some concluded.<br>"Cory, that even my cupids projects ... just so, they become mandatory in the same place without having nowhere to run, is going to talk of truth, and who knows, if they hit at least clarify what has been done "Jon finished.  
>"Jon, but ... your car is ruined, not hers "Mark did not understand.<br>"Exactly, that's where you go ... will give you a little way in her car ... do not need much, just stick two tires, but it has to be both on the same side ... Lea is only one step, so will stay up, do not worry, she's so distracted, it will not be the first time I 'accidentally' went into something without realizing just two tires and stuck "  
>"I understand" Mark smiled.<br>"And how will you choose to ride it? It can take a taxi, call someone to come and get it, call a tow truck ..." Naya was smarter then the missteps prior to embarking on a new adventure, she wanted to make sure that at least would not hurt no one else.  
>"There goes two agents, let's see ... Jenna and Harry, you are so sweet and never aspire so confident that they will suspect two, since after the mess they made ready, they ear are now standing, indeed. Invent, do what you want, but Jenna Lea hold the set until the end of the day when everyone is gone. Harry, ditto, the same with Cory. "<p>

"I'll get some tips for my Lea ground, it will be without complaining and without worrying about time and go ..." Jenna pointed out his plan.  
>"And I will say that I have time, if he wants I can give you some little class, a few steps further, as he asked me a while ago ..." Harry was also ready.<br>"Perfect! Stay until the end of the work. When everybody out, you two disappear, Lea will realize you are standing, and guess who's going to run into her in the parking lot? I doubt he is as a gentleman who will not offer rides to her, being a short trip, she will protest, but will end up accepting, Lea hates !... Oh wait, I I think I learned by Cory, you know Chord move beyond trivial on your mobile ... know who can get the miracle of cellular signal pro when no one can ... ... "Jon continued.  
>"Well, I have my tricks ..." Chord was a bit dull, although I like to brag about his intentions, they were not very 'honest'.<br>"... Can find a signal, but ... and not, disappear with any cell phone signal, so, like, a ten minutes, only here in the parking lot? "  
>"Oh, of course, is easier to" everyone was curious, but begging for more, he revealed his 'magic'.<br>"Great! So we decided to ask for help to her story, "Jon was excited, was increasingly closed his plan, but he could work.  
>"Okay, but it will pick up your order, you will not want to stay here. Lea pro studio will go soon, "Amber intervened.<p>

"But she did not know, will not know the exact time," Jon concluded, "now we will work in the evening, each one purchases their positions, and the rest of us, we will wait here at the bar near the studios of Fox Ok? We are all there. "

.:

"No way! Damn! Two flat tires! Where did I ... can only he had a broken bottle on the road and I saw! Now what? There is no one here ... Does Jenna have been? No cell phone signal, dammit! How do I call for help? If at least one taxi ... just this time! "Lea kicked the tires on a car, furious.  
>"What?" Cory came up behind her.<br>"My car ... two flat tires ... believe? It is very unlucky! "She said kindly, forgetting that at that moment did not speak. Cory wanted to laugh at her, 'Oh Lea, always distracted,' he thought.  
>"You have a step, I'll get my people to see if it works on your car," she agreed.<br>"Damn, you did not have it Jon? A step of it, another of him, so concerted drive! "Naya protested. All were in this bar watching from afar and Cory Lea.  
>"Calm down, look first to explain it ... Mark" Jon asked.<br>"Naya not every tire is used for all types of car. The car is different from Lea Cory's car. "  
>They tried but it did not work. Lea continued to walk. Although the less she cared about was that time with tire, car,... she could only watch on Cory lowered by changing the tires, the muscles of your chest and arms by jumping under his shirt. Lea was almost falling on him when he rose suddenly to take your step back into his car, unaware that she was so close to him. Result: almost stumbled. Embarrassed, he was saving the step and she tried to hide it.<br>"Well, I called for help?" He asked.

"I tried, but strangely no signs on my phone."  
>"Strange that, I am also no signal", Cory gave her too.<br>"Look, if you want to give you a ride home, it gets in my way, will not cost me anything," he tried to be cordial.  
>"I do not know ..."<br>"I promise I'll be just a ride, if you prefer, do not talk, you take without opening my mouth," he realized that she was not comfortable with the situation. Suddenly, they remembered that they were fighting, not talking.  
>"If so, okay, I accept. But just because I have no other option. "<br>"They got into the car! Jon, you're our idol! "People vibrated.  
>"Easy, is not yet ready. Let's take five minutes for them. "Jon mused.<p>

Five minutes later ...  
>"Hi my love, where are you?" Jon Lea spoke by cell phone, pretending not to know anything.<br>"Hi Jon, I'm glad my phone is working again ..."  
>"Work?"<br>"Yes, it was no signal"  
>"Baby, I need your help. Know I'm desperate resort only when ... only you to save me ... I really need to get some clothes that I left the studio to repair, here are the musical, to be now, only just today my car broke down,... Lea and now, everybody's telling me, tomorrow in the first hour they will get to go ... you could get me there, please save me! "<br>"Jon I ..."

"Do you know where, oh please Lea!"  
>"Jon, I ride, I am without my car ... believes that two tires stuck? "<br>"I do not think you could stick two tires at the same time! Only you Michele! "Jon laughed along with the whole gang.  
>"Jon, I can not go pick up, I ride ..."<br>"Where is it?" Cory joined the conversation.  
>"C-Cory, are you?" Jon once again tried to pretend surprise. "Lea knows Cory"<br>"We'll search it. You then get with it "  
>"Perfect. Oh, Cory, not wanting to rush you, but have an appointment, and 08:00 pm, so if you are the main highway, will fall in the largest bottling ... is a deviation, not a highway, is a shortcut, but the road is good, gives time to reach there ... Cory I'll be eternally grateful, you are the best friends in the world, thank you. We'll talk tomorrow, hugs. "Jon hung up.<br>"I swear I did not believe that would work! You're from another world Jon! "Di could speak for others, they were all amazed.

"Imagine, I'm just well informed, I'm connected at all. Even today the world will fall like rain ... horrors. If I know Cory, so he'll like the road, just to escape the traffic, then go beyond, he will return for it. If all goes as I imagine ... he will get the most rain in the back ... hence our friend in the car stuck, it will be very simple, as far as I understand it, is not one of those cars with traction and such ... soon, they both will be lost in the middle of nothing, with rain, stuck, probably no mobile signal, ... the only thing that will be able to do is ... talk! "  
>"My God, you're amazing! I thought it was planning to talk to them on the ride home from work, I wondered even then ... is too little time, will not even open your mouth! "Naya was euphoric, but he knew how to do a plan.<br>"Okay folks, good job everyone. ... Now we wait, we've done our part, the rest is up to the destination. "Jon said.

.:

"It need not feel obligated to accept the request of Jon. He would end up giving a way ... despite the way he gives ..." I'm always looking for Lea spoke not to show their discomfort, their concern about being so close Cory on a journey beyond the ten, fifteen minutes of the ride home.  
>"I'm not going to thank you. Jon is also my friend, will not cost me anything! Moreover, he had a favor to "Cory tried to show contempt. What he wanted was for Lea least see how he was starting to sweat, even with the air conditioning on, due to the fact that she is on his side.<br>"Okay, the ride was a little longer, but still the combined ..."  
>"... Not think even open my mouth stay calm ... "he said grudgingly.<br>"Great! I'll show the way. The faster we get, the faster I'll be home! "Lea said seriously. Cory did not answer. It merely stepping on the accelerator.


	11. Nothing like the fate

**11. Nothing like the fate...**

Damn, damn, damn!"  
>"I told you to go faster it would fall a time ..."<br>"We ... drug"  
>"... Could be back by the main road ... despite the slow traffic at this time, at least we would be walking ..."<br>"If I try to go back ... ... a defendant does not, let's try moving forward ... damn! "  
>"... No use, the more you try, the more the car to stall, turning ta the largest mud! "<br>"Ok, no doubt will have to be ahead, we will accelerate ... baby, do not disappoint me!"  
>"... men! Seeing that Ta remains stubborn and does not! "<br>"Do you happen ta Lea Michele trying to annoy me?"  
>"I was just commenting on high"<br>Cory and Leah tried to escape the storm that rose up at the end of days, but for them to run more, just jamming the car when I just came back from the studio. That was a time a lot of traffic on the main highway, which gave access to Los Angeles, and on the way they used as a diversion which helped a lot in return they decided to come down the same road, even if it is not being paved, or rather even though she was knocked to the ground. It did not take the car for Cory's stuck in the midst of so much mud caused by heavy rain and all that constant. He was desperately trying to get out of a hole that probably formed due to bad weather and he missed and fell in, but try as I might, the more accelerated, most ended up getting arrested. And to top it off, muttering Lea was on their side. 'As she talked incessantly, even when she was nervous!' He thought as he tried in every way to get out.

"There'll be no way ... take the wheel, when I tell you accelerate, ok?"  
>"Where are you going? Ta dropping the outside world ... you will take a bath! "<br>"You'll want to stay here even when trapped inside this car?" Before she answer anything, he opened the door and left at that time. Rain, wind and lightning brightened many a night in the middle of that little road. Cory began to push the car, indicating it to accelerate. Lea obeyed, but the plan did not work. The rain was so intense, the mud was formed increasingly dense, almost like a 'quicksand' sucking the car. They tried for one, two, three times and nothing! Lea opened the car window to see where Cory was, because I could not see it, the windscreen wash the windows had not won. She almost laughed when he found it all completely soaked and mud-stained, white T-shirt he wore was completely brown, even under a jacket, not to mention pants, no one could guess that it was jeans, looked more made their own mud! Deliberately, she gave a more accelerated. As she imagined: the tires flew skating around with clay, especially the side of it!  
>"Stop!" He cried, wiping her eyes.<br>"Sorry," she replied containing his laughter.  
>He tried to find a piece of his jacket no mess to clean your face, but it was almost impossible. This, his knack disrupted almost caused an accident. His jacket was attached to a wheel and pulled it sharply. Lea got a fright, thought he had caught his arm. She jumped out of despair. But he could not reach him. Two steps and she fell a fall in a puddle. And what a fall! Cory began to laugh at the scene: the more she tried to balance standing to leave, the more she was stuck!<p>

"Shut up! Stop laughing! "She ordered.  
>"Wait here I'll help you" he pulled away from there until he could rip the jacket, and was free. Cory went to Lea, also in the same situation as him, drenched in rain and totally dirty. He reached for her to handle. She looked at his hand and smiling wickedly, pulled him down, taking advantage of his distraction. He fell upon her side in the middle of a big mud puddle. Mud flew everywhere. Lea thought he'd be angry, forget for one second that the gentleman is, and fill it tapas, due to face what he did to her. On the contrary, he lowered his head and laughed. She accompanied him. For some time they did not share a good laugh, no matter how silly it was.<br>"Damn it! And now, we are literally stuck here! "Cory sat back sitting on the floor beside her.  
>"I do not know ... ... mud is at least says it is good for skin ..." Lea commented sarcastically, as he wiped his face, enjoying the rain that seemed increasingly strong.<br>Cory stood up, at great cost, because if he was often clumsy in that state looked worse! After Lea helped. Both managed to get back near the car, sitting on the hood.  
>"I just know I do not want anyone like that dirty inside my car!"<br>"But if I stay out here a little longer, can I get a cold ... I've thought a cold? Voiceless and sick? "  
>"If you sound sometimes is unbearable, imagine ill !... can get sick, I take it, but my car not! "<p>

For a moment she thought he was serious, but then he broke down and began to laugh. She followed him, laughing at their misfortune.  
>"At least all this rain will serve for something ... to almost clean! It ran the whole earth, to see up my dress again !... just need the shoes ..." Lea stamped his feet playing in the rain that falls. Cory looked at her, looked like he was having fun there all dirty and wet. She had a twinkle in her smile, mocking and innocent as a child delighted in playing in the rain. It was time that he had not seen her so happy, so relaxed, so quiet. Since that fight, he only saw a picture of someone sad and embittered, and Cory did not like not nearly enough to see it so soon she was always so cheerful and outgoing, he felt deep guilt for having contributed to her getting well. But what he could do if it was like he felt sad and unhappy.<br>"If someone told me not believe ... seems that our Lea Michele, glamorous Hollywood actress, always so elegant and refined, is happy playing in the rain and mud! Who knew! Apparently you have so many sides that no one even thinks "he mocked her.  
>"Shut up! You can even tell someone but I will not confirm anything! Want to see who will believe "Lea did not give in, but she was feeling light as a child there, that was certain.<br>"What if I have proof? ... I write "  
>"No! Its crazy, be still there "<br>Both laughed, a disturbing each other, enjoying that environment so peaceful and relaxed among them, not worrying about the fact of being stuck there in the middle of a road any where until then had not passed anyone, not to mention the heavy rain that plummeted.  
>"Cory we could go ..."<br>"There you are still very dirty!"  
>They were playing.<p>

"To not ... Look, I'm just a little wet, even my shoes are clean! "Lea shook her feet showing them. Cory looked at her shoes, were really clean, wet course. Instinctively, he moved up his eyes for her entire body, as if proving that she had spoken. However, it was hard just looking Lea, even soaking wet, her dress clinging to her body, accentuating the curve of your thighs, hips, waist thin, and oddly enough, the six seemed larger than he had recorded in his mind. She was even more beautiful that way. Simple. Simply lovely. He tried to sort your thoughts and escape the sudden urge to touch that body so perfect, to kiss that smile as Lea Michele to be.  
>"Okay, what's more, mud or water-soaked clothes? ... the two, for sure! "he meant to her.<br>"What? Where is Mr. gallantry. Monteith? The guy I knew was more kind, polite, he would never leave a lady getting wet out of the car! "She returned the teasing even though two of the little game that was just kidding. Because he surely they would have already entered into the car for a long time. But it was the fact that both she showed that more like it more discreetly, were worshiping that bath of rain.

"Okay, you win !... hate to see girls whimpering !... Let us enter, then you pay me the car wash, "he climbed out and reached out to help her down. Lea wanted to make a cute, not accepting help from him and almost fell. Luckily, Cory was alert and caught it before it crashed to the ground. He pulled her dramatically and she would stop on it. She was safe, but he was still holding it firmly with your body. She thanked him, when he realized instinctively that the scare was over. After a few minutes, she was touched that he had not dumped him and that left him feeling incredibly excited. She was practically glued on his body, until he could feel his breath getting heavier, more choked ... Cory took to realize that I could drop it, due to the scare of her near miss, but when he realized that after a while she was still with him, feeling his skin so soft and likely to be wet shivering with cold, or perhaps due to contact with him, only he was sure he could not let her go.  
>Lea lifts his head and found two dark eyes looking deeply. Drops of rain streamed down completely wet and disheveled hair, slipped across his face, bypassing it as drawing in the air that the perfection of those traits so strong, so masculine. Like her, he was soaked, and Lea felt a shiver go through her breasts, even under her dress wet, when they touched his chest beneath his shirt. Those muscles were so stiff as their breasts. It could be cold, but in their case it was certainly much more than cool the reaction of their bodies. Lea finally broke the silence.<p>

"You told me that day he thought he knew me, but not really. Today you again did not believe I could play me like a fool soiling, wetting me ... but it seems rather that our bodies already know ... not need much to ignite them! "Cory wanted to bounce when her comment, dropping it, was more surprised by a Lea. "So, want to know if you like this ..." and she pulled him hard, hungrily, eagerly kissed him. Desire, no shame, no worries ... only a hunger for him, to choke with a simple kiss all the longing that his body was his, that his heart was to be with him. She captured him not letting him escape any output, not that he wanted, however, he surrendered to those affections so intense. Lea kiss him, leaving him breathless, with its 'thousand' hands roamed all over that body wet from rain. Cory could have sworn she was beside himself, even when the first time in the trailer where she did crazy things with her mouth on his body, he saw her so, so excited, full of desire and without any limit.  
>"And then ... what did you think of Lea? "she pulled away from him, realizing that he was almost proud of having an orgasm with a few simple caresses her most intense. 'Ok, not so simple nor so pure in thought ...' she laughed when he saw that he had achieved his purpose: to let that man always so sure of himself, his emotions so discreet, even being with her, he loved, hopelessly insane!<br>Cory took a deep breath. It was hard your body back to normal, let alone your thoughts, your heart. They had been induced, caused well. He looked at her firmly, taking her hand.  
>"Come" by opening the car door.<br>"Where? And your car? Let's mess it ..."  
>"Fuck you!" He led the flock to the ass, coming soon after, "I have to complete to prove by giving an opinion ..." he said before pulling her with him to again, for a few more of those kisses full of lust and pleasure. Apparently, the fact of being stuck there in that situation, with all the rain that kept falling, only encouraged them, exciting them more and more. The night was just beginning ...<p> 


	12. Catch A Fire Underneath Much Water

**12. Catch A Fire Underneath Much Water!**

Although the car is one of these models and internal spaces, the rear seat was tight for two of partying. It was a back-and-forth of hands, legs entwined, mouths lost in each other's bodies ...  
>"And so, where's that Lea?" He teased her as she bit his neck.<br>She laughed mischievously, biting her lip and scratching his chest beneath the wet clothes.  
>"Are you sure that you take it?" Was her question as a trigger to set it off.<br>"Try!" He said arching an eyebrow with a half smile.  
>She pushed him against the bank and climbed on top of him, giving no chance to get it moving. Without shifting his gaze from his evil half stunned, Lea took to his shirt and began a wave of bites and kisses interspersed with your fingernails sometimes dug in now stroking his bare chest. Cory did not know if she would ask to stop or continue. Those movements through insane, half erotic, without limitation, to make him mad, not knowing whether the next would be a kiss or nails in tearing. Surely it on him, fierce as a tiger, was doing her mad. She kissed his neck, when he wanted to reach her to kiss her, she fled, slipping further down, pro his most vulnerable point. He thought that this time she would open her pants and do everything in the trailer that day she had left him ecstatic pleasure. But to his surprise, Lea did not open his pants. He began to stroke it beneath the wet clothes, which was gradually becoming more and more wet with excitement he felt and could no longer hold. Every time he thought she was finally going to open the so-pants and stroking his member with his small but eager hands interspersed with her mouth, she laughed and did not, to his madness. Cory was about to plead for her to stop with that. He was moaning without her even having taken his clothes. Lea crawled upon him ... "Will be hanging on ?"... she spoke hoarsely into his ear as he slid over, rubbing his body more quickly and intensely ... "A little later will blow the pants so I'm feeling "... she laughed slyly watching him writhe, moaning loudly with pleasure, under it, so small and so mean! Lea slipped down again, to which until then had been 'playing' and slowly, enjoying every movement, was opening the button, zipper, very slowly while watching delighted that unlike the slow movements of her, he was increasingly breathless , euphoric. She continued her ritual, taking off his pants, his boxer gently, enjoying the moment, where once again he was surrendered to caress her. Lea then pleading for the joy of finally met him, began stroking his member, has long been ready to implode. But were not simple stroking, or whom he was fascinated the other day, as were all other ... insane! With her hands, her mouth with both Lea did not think, just did. He was going crazy, but did not know how or where I was or who he was or what ... was lost in a wave of pleasure, and was loving it. Only prayed her not to hurt you! In a string of lucidity, he lifted his head looking for it, but when I wanted to say anything, she gave her final blow ... he shouted, dropping delivered to your orgasm. Lea sat in the front seats that were inclined, watching him. Cory was beautiful ... totally relaxed, with a huge smile on her face, eyes closed, his body still throbbing ... naked body, clothing, any thought or action ... and it was entirely in its own right! Nor did she know where he got that the sleeping beast, but he had loved, and Cory ... not to mention!<p>

After a few minutes, Cory came to, he opened his eyes and saw that beautiful vision before him, laughing satisfied.  
>"Wow!"<br>"So like this?"  
>"If I liked ?... come here, "he pulled her to him," let me show you how much I enjoyed "<br>"Be kind to me!"  
>He laughed, "I will be ... just as you were with me! "<br>Cory changed his position, leaving it under him, at a stroke. Lea laughed at his dexterity in making those moves fast and so large a space so tight. She thought, 'kiss me then will take my clothes off. Or ... it will do as I want to tease me with clothes still ... will I take? I'm excited just to have played with him! "But before she can finish their thoughts, he had captured her lips in a kiss greedy, full of desire, wanting to put in her mouth all the pleasure that was still beating in his body. He lay on top of Lea, clasping his hands of the dark behind her head, causing his body to be stretched out under the weight of his body naked, getting back stiffened by contact with wet clothes and ice it. He continued to kiss her, biting her neck, her throat, feeling her breasts strung him so hard that they had been. He cut a kiss in the middle, leaving it looking its mouth in the air. Cory smiled evilly, "it's where I wanted ...' he thought, seeing it delivered, totally submissive to his caresses. He dropped the hands of Lea, sliding his arms stretched out her body going toward faint. She did not move from the position that was only opened his eyes to find his eyes sparkling with desire looking at it. Cory fondled the breasts of the brunette, stiff. Without it, wait, he bit his own lip, making an evil face, narrowing his eyes, blew out the buttons on her dress that closed the front, with just a single stroke, making the brunette's body arises in those wet clothes rain . At that moment, Lea could even get mad because he ruined her dress so much liked, but she could only feel her body tremble. She felt more naked than ever! The hot mouth covering his body shivering from cold and horny, was making her mad. He took off her bra and lifted up, sitting down and making it come to him, twisted, cross legged on it, arms outstretched holding back the body. Cory captured both breasts, kissing them, biting her nipples, squeezing, stroking, sucking them, leaving her crazy. Lea could no longer restrain his groans, just let his head fall back. He became even more excited when he saw her in that position. He wanted to enter her at the time ... but was not yet time, he had not done half ... Cory slid her hands behind her back, reaching her butt, sliding them in her firm buttocks.

Gradually, the strokes came forward. He slid one hand inside her panties soaked. "This is all for me? or is it because of the rain? "he joked, watching her unconscious of his acts, let alone the words. With the other hand he held her head, pulling close to his face, kissing her hungrily as she petted the intimacy of the dark. Lea moaned between hot kisses him, feeling his body tremble to the touch of your fingers under the panties Cory. He placed it on top of him sitting with his back, sprawled all over him, biting his neck with both hands and intersperse the point close to her. The Canadian left out the 'good guy', and viciously rubbed, pressed, all the little body, breasts going up inside her panties, without shame, without delicacy, making Lea groan with every touch, taller, and more high. He laughed delighting. After some time, he put it back in the car seat. Lea thought it was over. She had had an orgasm at least three times, was over! But to his surprise, he turned to kiss her, sliding her mouth in a way up her thighs, kissing each other. Apparently he was far from over! Cory pulled her panties, pulling it with his teeth. The brunette when she saw this, he returned to get excited, tired and went to space. He now dropped the hand, touching his intimacy with his tongue, teasing her, exciting her, leaving her lost in more orgasms and screams of pleasure. Lea literally fell on the bench ecstatic. Cory looked at that woman so beautiful, so delicate and so voracious, poured into his car seat. Lea always exuded joy and beauty, but at that time, he saw in front of her femininity that was shone. And it was all him!

Lea barely opened his eyes, Cory has felt again upon her, gently kissing her body, her face, her mouth.  
>"Wow! Give Where did this man so manly and hot? "<br>"He came in answer to your tiger!" He said awkwardly, embarrassed by her comment.  
>"I love it! I think that comes out of my body ... never felt this way! "<br>"Neither I do not know how many times I've had orgasms ... and look at that as far as I know, for women in a relationship there may be several, but men pros, is not so easy! "  
>"Apparently it's not just acting that we form a dynamic duo ... every time we make love we have overcome! "Lea commented as he straightened, now they had changed position again and she was on top of him, resting her head on the chest of Cory. "Lea Like this?"<br>"This Lea drives me crazy! I'm afraid of it! "

The brunette laughed at his innocent comment. Lea kissed it gently this time, with much love. As they do kiss, Cory smiled looking at her.  
>"What?" She asked him to share that smile.<br>"That's what I like ... this is the woman I love!", Lea felt his eyes fill with tears.  
>"No, this is the woman who loves you!" She said before kissing him again.<br>It was the breath that was missing for both. Kisses, caresses, her hands wrapped around each other, coming together, their naked bodies, glued, any fatigue was forgotten. They wanted more. Still missing all share that desire, that lust which until recently echoed amid the groans of pleasure from both. But this time, without lust, without malice, without malice. They just wanted to be a single, fully. With love, affection, kindness, feeling every touch, writing in the body, the soul, the heart every kiss, every caress, every eye. No hurry, enjoying every detail, they finally joined, sharing through the eyes all the love they felt for each other. And even with the rain still falling steadily outside, away from their love nest, scratching the sky with thunder, lightening that dark night, Leah and Cory fell asleep, holding each other in that small back seat, satisfied, not regardless of whether the world would end then and there, in that place. They were more than happy, they just loved them!


	13. Time to make peace

**13. Time to make peace**

"Really?" Cory was writhing trying to see through the car window if it was true that the rain had stopped, he woke up and did not hear anything. "Yes, it stopped!" He remarked, "Well, let's see the situation better, see if you are way out of here!" He would be raising it slowly to not wake Lea still sleeping. She was sleeping on top of it beautifully. Cory let her slip in the bank, slowly. "Whew, she woke up, the way I am not sure how muddled did not hit her." He wore the clothes, totally dirty and wet, the boots and left the car. "Great, I know, is not that bad ... let's see, I think ... perfect "Cory was very astute, had already been through so much in this life, that experience and ability to invent solutions to get out of their crises have become his specialty. He took some stones from the roadside, some sticks, put on the tires of the car were jammed, made a real trap, a contraption ... but it worked ... with a small and fast ... Bingo! The car came out of the rut! He laughed, happy that I finally solved that problem. Now Lea was just waking up and going home.  
>When he again opened the back door, did not dare to wake her ... she was so beautiful, peaceful, sleeping, or felt like it was there in the middle of nowhere, the seat of a car ... the seat of his car! Cory sat in the doorway admiring the beautiful view ... he was really a lucky guy, Lea was more than he had dreamed! He came closer to her, to kiss her, when she realized she was covered with goose bumps, probably cold, since she was naked in that climate after it rains, cool. And without him clinging to her, warming her ... "My angel!" He said quietly as he had placed a tender kiss on her bare back.<br>"Hi," she said still half asleep.

"I did, I solved the problem ... we are no longer stuck with the car! Now we can go "  
>"What good then ... we can go through ..." she said disappointed. That place, that moment, everything was so magical, perfect, even the rain, mud ... all happened so naturally, everything was so wonderful that she did not want to get out!<p>

.:

On the way back, Lea and Cory returned in silence, just listening to the songs that touched the sound of the car. Lea was watching lost the mantle of stars that has covered the sky after all that rain. And Cory had focused on driving the car. Suddenly, amid the music selection, he started playing one in particular: Faithfully. Halfway through the song, they realized ... the two were singing it.  
>"I love this song!" He said, grinning.<br>"Me too. I love that our duet! "  
>It was time ... they had played, made mischief in that car together, they loved ... was time to talk, to clarify some things, close some wounds ... Lea loved him, was one of her best friends, Cory was the man of her dreams, was the one who made her dream ... would not let a fight, a misunderstanding ruin everything she wanted him ... ... ... but as ?... how she could ... as was to begin that conversation ?... they had spoken much nonsense the other night, it hurt so much ... .. Lea thought, choosing the right words to begin this conversation.<br>Cory also felt it was time to end that situation ... hey, he was crazy about that girl ... . Lea was the woman he loved, he admired, was her friend, her accomplice ... he refused after all, after the night of love they had, just go home and leave it ... he had to take action ... ... but as he could do it ?... Cory also sought a way to talk with it. 'Let's go right to what really matters ...' he finally concluded.

"I want to apologize ..." they ended up talking about the two together, and laughing when he realized who did it.  
>"Well, let me begin, because I think who else has to apologize here I am ..." Cory argued as the car stopped, "... always been such good friends, fell in love from there, as the music has a little ... faithfully, always in our relationship with such fidelity, whether as friends, then be aware that when we were in love, but we wanted to wait out the show this love to live, and even more with this condition, we keep believing, trusting each other ... was not only that night, after Mark filled me with nonsense, making me go to the party, but some time ago when I still was not sure that you felt something for me, I wanted to stay with me ... ... when I saw you talking to Ian in the studio, I was bitten by jealousy, thinking I was hurt that you flirt with everyone as he was doing to me ... Lea, you never gave me reason to think anything bad to be jealous, or to act like an idiot as I did that night of the party ... accusing you, fighting with you, questioning loyalty, trust. ... you're a wonderful person to everyone, but never, never lacked respect or did anything that I could fail ... .. I had no right to do anything like that! Even the class with me and such manipulated ... Lea, we have to get used there will always be people wanting to manipulate us, and not always will be for a good cause like our friends in the great majority will not want to hurt us !... I have to trust the love I feel for you, that feeling for me , as we are building together! Because I believe in you, which is the amazing person who was always with me, with others ..."<p>

"... I also believe in you, in us! I do not approve what he did, but I understand. Cory Jealousy is good, but sparingly. So not only do you have to apologize ... I also acted like a fool! You're known, is so dear and kind to everyone, of course the girls will fall upon you. It's not every day that there is a face so beautiful, so sweet, and is not gay! I can not blame him if the girls just throw themselves at you! I can not freaking out about it, because only grow well ... you never gave me reason to doubt his fidelity, or as a friend, much less how my boyfriend, or I do not know what we are "Lea laughed as he looked in those dark eyes that shone her laughing too. "You're right ... we have to get used to it, with these obstacles, it is not the first nor will be the last ..."  
>"Sometimes I do not think you deserve ... you are no doubt too much for me! "Cory looked in her eyes.<br>"Never say that! I am your number up because you're mine! "  
>"No, that's kind of hard ... I give a couple of you "he began to tease her questioning the size, making her laugh and punch him in the shoulder.<br>"Stop! Today you can prove that horizontal everyone stays the same size! "She teased him remembering the night of torrid love that they still had little in the car seat.  
>"Tell me about it ... I feel that tomorrow I'll get all bent because of this bank! "they laughed, relaxed.<p>

"I love you so much ... you're the best thing that happened in my life! "Cory held her face, looking at her with all the intensity of his sincerity, while the dark eyes welling up in tears of happiness.  
>"I love you too much!" She said hugging him and kissing him with all the love I felt.<br>After a long kiss filled with tenderness and love, they split up, sharing the most passionate of looks!  
>"Okay, you are forgiven!" Lea said, pulling out a laugh of it. "And I?"<br>"Forgive!" He said coming back to drive the car.

.:

"You are horrible! Dirty, disheveled, dress with no buttons open in front, held to not only open my belt, all crumpled ... ta a mess! It was a truck that hit you? "Cory Lea laughed quietly as they entered the building it. It was dawn and in the state they were, did not want anybody to see them.  
>"It was a truck Cory Monteith!" She returned to playing height. "And you, boring, a waste ta! Do not even know what color is that outfit! "<br>They laughed as they climbed the elevator from the parking lot.  
>"At least Jon's clothes were not dirty, it seems that's okay!" Cory said.<br>"Still, you know, takes little hands dirty then my love, before we can no longer say that!"  
>"The clothes ... remember what Jon said the seamstress? She thought it was not for today, was lost, so that was early, as always with him urgently. Almost missed the trip! "<br>"Well, you did not find strange ... his insistence? At the time, did not think, but now you talking like that ... I could even assume that he sent us over there on purpose! He insisted that we had much to talk ..."  
>"To me he said he also had to talk ... but because he is our friend, like us, was giving my support pro our love ... ... what are you thinking? "<br>"What he told us to go there on purpose, so we can talk"

"But as he would guess that we were together, I gave you a ride because his car had two flat tires ... He called you and asked, did not even know who was with me "  
>"It is but once accepted, you had to take the detour, which was bogged in!"<br>"But the gap was just so we can get faster ... the road was good, if not for the rain ... or you think he caused the rain? "Cory laughed.  
>"Stop, do not let me fool! I feel there's something strange in all this ... I'll still find out! "<br>"Well, there ... we! It is now my maiden saved, "they arrived at the apartment door of Lea. Cory was leaving when she held his hand.  
>"Stay with me!" Her words seemed more supplications, sincere.<br>"But it's almost dawn ... you want to stay with you tonight but ..."  
>"You do not understand me ... not only tonight, I want to stay with me forever! "Lea pulled him by the shirt you involved in a kiss. He accepted, hugging her, leading her inside the apartment while her loving kiss.<br>"The clothes, Cory!" Protested Lea him take care of the clothes of the friend that she was carrying.  
>"Forget those clothes!" Close he threw the clothes on one side, lifting her in his arms.<br>"The door, the door closes, do not like the audience at this time!" She laughed. Lea holding in his arms, he with one foot, balancing through, closed the door behind them.  
>"How about a bath?" He asked.<br>"I first or you?"  
>"Hmm ... such that the two of us? "<br>"Great!"


	14. Against the Warlock spell

**14. Against the Warlock spell**

"I do not believe you were stuck on that road! Lea is almost in the middle of nowhere! You might have been, like, an assault ... or worse! My God, think it was my fault! "  
>"Do not worry Jon, took the letter. He took a certain job, but in the end we left. Almost at dawn, but we managed. Oh, the clothes are there are some clean, do not worry. Now, Cory's car can not say the same, alas, was only a mud! Not to mention the two of us ... we wanted to push the car, and end in jams more than him! "<br>Lea laughed remembering his adventure the night before, as he told the story to Jonathan, who came early to the apartment of her friend to seek an order that she had gone to fetch him along with Cory.  
>"And what did you do while waiting to pass all that rain?"<br>"I wrote a book and think that Cory built a house there on the roadside ... Jon, what did you think? Hopefully, we talked ..."  
>"E. ...?"<br>"And ... I'm going without a car, remember? Must be in the parking lot yet. Damn, did not talk to anyone to get me. We'll tell you in that way. I think I'll order a taxi, you're still without a car too, right? She spoke to no staff on my car? "

"Yes, I'm still standing," he opened the elevator door for her. "Do not Lea, have not spoken to anyone there, sorry, should have spoken with one of the boys and myself have gone there to see. You helped me to and I do not reciprocate! "  
>"Do not worry, all is well. Oh, and almost missed the trip ... the seamstress did not think he had scored to give the clothes yesterday, thought he had a few more days, "Lea subtly tried to start the friend confirmed his suspicions purchases.<br>"She must have gotten lost in the days ... but what good we were done! "he was visibly embarrassed.

.:

"Cory, arriving by taxi? What was your car stolen? No more gas? "His cast mates teased him, seeing him down a taxi in the parking lot of Fox Studios, work place. Everyone was super excited to know if the plan Jon, the lovebirds together again, it worked.  
>"If I tell you will not believe!" He approached the crowd, "invented to go inside a studio, to get an order pro Jon and I picked is not the biggest back in the rain! The fool here decided to take a shortcut that even Jon showed me ... in outward beauty, but in the back, with all that rain, jam, was the biggest choke! My car does not leave a prayer or mad! And to finish, after much effort, to take 'the splash of rain and mess me round, I left the car inside a real waste! So earlier today I had to send him to wash in the first place, could not use it! "<br>"But why do you and Lea did not return the main road?" Heather asked innocently.  
>"I did not see was about to rain soon, but ... hey, but I did not say that Lea was with me, as you know it, if not spoken to anyone since yesterday? "Cory Lea had proved what you said earlier, there was something strange in this story was quite a coincidence board, was they play only green pros friends who would deliver them a whole bunch, or possibly Mark Heather.<p>

"Oh I ..." Cory she was confused, lost, Di luckily saved her.  
>"You saw Lea's Cory into the car yesterday when they were out here, you got back and saw when they went out together, remember? We also enjoyed the little Dianna ..." amended.<br>"Well, then ... I just know it was the greatest adventure we had! Never had so much fun! "Cory has done is convinced, wanted to see if anything else pulled. "I laughed so Lea and I have never seen it so dirty and so happy to be so dirty!"  
>"For he is not even counted! Do not believe it when I said I'd tell you that I was happy to be dirty and soaking wet in the middle of nowhere "with Jon Lea arrived in tow, amid the revelry of the staff, listening to Cory tell about the story last night. "Do not believe he is a liar! Have you ever seen, I like to be that not a pig! "Greeting her friends laugh. "And he told the part where I sped up and totally covered in mud?"<br>"Oh, so that time was on purpose? Wicked! "He laughed remembering.  
>"I looked for you, did not see where he was, told me to speed up while pushing the car, I was raining ... no, I was falling over the world people!, and then when I looked in the mirror, he saw almost all dirty up the neck ... not resist, I have a pretty fast, flew around with mud mainly on his face! Then I fell ill, he ended up holding the clothes in the tire, I thought it was the arm I do not know, got sick, guilty! "<br>"Oh yes, there comes the best part ... She got out and help me ... think of the fall of man in a mud puddle! The more she tried to stand for balance, tripped over herself and fall! I have never laughed so much! In the end, I felt sorry I had to go help, I tore my jacket that was stuck ..."

"... Then he came to help me, I gave the change! He gave me his hand, did not think twice, I pulled with all his might, he fell to the floor of mouth laugh ..." Lea, Cory laughed and friends only followed one of two complicity with the story, that can happen to anyone, but for them two, seemed to be so special, so exciting. "Finally, we sat down for the most rain, laughing face one another!"  
>"I'll never forget!" He said to her sharing a knowing look.<br>"Not I," she laughed, "Cory, my God, and your car? As dawn broke? "  
>"Do not remind me, horrible!"<br>"And mine? ... ... ... ... I'll have to fire someone to fix it for me ..."  
>"Do not worry, we have taken care of it!" Said Mark proud.<br>"They cared? As if in addition to Jon, no one knew who I was without a car yesterday? "Lea had taken one more out.  
>"When we arrived today and saw your car there, we knew we could not have arrived already, then soon realized there was a problem: I had flat tires! The boys exchanged the same, "Naya tried to fix, but it was clear that Leah and Cory were wary.<br>"Oh, good, thank you!" Lea sought to show that he believed that chat to continue investigating.  
>"Well, then in the middle of this whole venture, had some advantage?" Chris could not stand all this talk flawed.<br>"Profit?" Cory did not understand.  
>"Well you had plenty of time to talk ... Cory said that by us, only they came out in the middle of the night ..." Di questioned the couple, supported by the looks of all curious and eager. "Oh sure, we laugh a lot, imply each other ..." Lea looked at Cory "... ... and talked, of course, was a good place, or rather was a good situation where we could not run, to clarify some things ..."<br>"It was good, we needed ... ... ... ..." Cory added. They looked at each other, smiling happily while waiting for class every phrase that both dreaming ... they returned to being a couple!  
>"... ... ... ... ... We understand, made peace, we are great friends again ..." Lea communicated them, while Cory nodded.<br>"... And? "All longed for more.  
>"... ... ... And realized we made a big storm for nothing! we almost lost our friendship for idiocy! We confuse everything! What actually was just attraction and not love what we felt for each other! I mean, I love Cory, but not like this ..."<br>"... Lea and I also love, but not as a woman, just as a great friend "  
>The class heard but not understood. They did not seem convinced. Like love of friends? Never! What Lea and Cory felt for each other was the love of love, men and women, nothing to do with something a friend! Everyone there were certain. They refused to believe the words of the two.<br>"Love of friends!" Di wondered, astonished.  
>"Okay, guys, talk so good, but ... we have much work?" Lea tried to pull the line to enter the studio, but Cory just went with it. She realized. More than one out of class. Lea and Cory entered. The rest were still in place.<br>"Anyone out there got anything?" Kevin said.  
>"No, the question would be ... one of them believed this story? What they realized that their feelings for each other is just friendship? "Di reformulated the question of his friend.<br>"I do not think so, no. I know what my eyes see "Amber said.  
>"And what I feel and I ... and there is not only love ... have a lot of fire, yes! "Naya said.<p>

"People, but why would they lie to us? At least for me, Lea never hid anything ..." Jon said.  
>"Or are they lying because they found out everything we've done?" Di was still in doubt.<br>"I do not think ... despite the outlaws, the blunders that we, I think that she did not either" Jon mused.  
>"But why would hide, lie to us?" Jenna spoke.<br>"Why we are very metidos" Naya answered directly. "Every time we are there prodding, urging, speaking, inventing confusion,... if I were them do that yes, this is not such a beating on you first "  
>"But we're only trying to help Kevin ..." justified.<br>"Well, let's keep an eye on them ... if they like, will soon come to light, none can hold a heart in love ... now are together, even better, because one day they will slip and surrender, demonstrating "Jon finished.  
>Everyone nodded.<p>

.:

"Someone came? Are you following us? "Cory Lea asked already in the studio, as they crossed the hall.  
>"No, no"<br>"They must be talking, it seems that the guy I'm seeing them ... ... stunned disbelief at our lie" Lea confabulating laugh.  
>"You can be sure, before they left, they were already lost, confused," Cory continued.<br>"Did you notice?"  
>"Yes, like you said ... God, Lea you were right, they set up and we fall again!"<br>"I told you, I told you so"  
>"Even the rain I suspect they had something ..."<br>"Less Cory"  
>"Seriously, they may not have made it rain, but ... to serving the service of meteorology? Why Jon told me to pick just one road to the ground? It was not just to get faster, I know, I like to get faster, it is more prudent, attuned to everything, always know things beyond their daily work ..."<br>"... should bring a jacket or maybe even an umbrella in prevention! Cory, you're right baby! "

Lea and Cory were convinced, were fooled once again by his friends. They exchanged the impressions were the outlaws of friends and a few more pieces ... was complete that puzzle!  
>"Now who came up with it can only have been the devil's Jon, I know him" Lea said.<br>"Well, now that we're sure?"  
>"Now, my love, let's continue with the farce. They will be squirming, curious, because I doubt that they believed that we are not in love with each other, we're just friends. They will be upon us, watching us, watching, to see if they discover something. We will continue to act, but ... we spice things up a bit ... we flirt a little bit here and there ... they will get mad, they will never know how far a friendship or something else ... "Lea laughed mischievously.<br>"Let's see if you're a good actress then, Ms. Sarfati" Cory implied.  
>"I'm going to win an Emmy for it!" She prophesied. "They will learn not to meddle in our lives beyond what should ... Jon will not know for the first time he saw get out! "<br>"Well, but while they do not see ..." Cory bit her lip, looking at it from top to bottom.  
>"Stop! Behave! "Lea got goose bumps.<br>"Okay, sorry"  
>"Wait," he then went back down the aisle when she pulled back. Lea looked from one side or the other of the corridor, observed motion of the security camera, pushed him from behind a pile of equipment racks, and kissed him. "I was homesick, because you had to leave so early today!"<p>

He smiled gently. "Because we combine dating hidden from the world, my love. As I was going to be there waiting your neighbors agree? And still had to resolve the status of my car! "He gave her another kiss. "I did not miss"  
>"No."<br>"No, because I still have a bit of smell permeated my skin, I think in my whole body to be exact!" She smiled victoriously.  
>Suddenly, they heard voices coming from the entrance hall. Quickly recomposed, and started laughing, as if someone there had told a joke.<br>"Cory is not, anything colorful friendship, no sir!" Lea laughed Cory flapping in the hallway as they walked. The staff observed the scene of the two 'friends' and looked at each other for answers.  
>"Friends?" Di and Naya questioned.<p> 


	15. Paying the penalty

_**Hey**____**guys,**____**okay**__**? **__**How**____**did**____**it show**__**, I like to **__**merge some**____**facts or**____**things I see**____**out there,**____**real or**____**not so much,**____**in my**____**fics**__**, **__**however, they**____**do not follow any**____**chronological order,**____**or "**__**extremely" **__**accurate.**____**I also like**____**to continue**____**from**____**one**____**chapter**____**to another,**____**to**____**get all**____**the story**____**'**__**tied' **__**and**____**sense, so**____**for**____**each chapter**____**have**____**posted**____**a couple**____**of**____**half**____**trip.**____**I do not like**____**to comment**____**amid**____**fic**__**, but this **__**time I want to**____**ask permission**__**. **__**This chapter**____**is special**__**! **__**He**____**is coming**____**in the midst of**____**my planning**__**, but I think **__**you'll understand**__**, **__**because as**____**everyone**____**is somehow**____**woven into the**____**plot.**____**It is**____**based on a**____**fact almost**____**true,**____**that left me**____**a**____**little sad**__**, so **__**this**____**chapter will**____**be like**____**an**____**outburst**____**of mine,**____**okay!**____**In the end,**____**I'll tell you**____**why!**_

**15. Paying the penalty**

"Hey Mark, what's good tonight? Saturday ... Where you going? "Kevin and other colleagues of Glee asked the friend.  
>"Oh, you would not dream ..." Mark laughed devilishly.<br>"The way will be 'the fun'! Will not invite us? "Chord was almost inviting, was longing to go party purchases with Mark, he always went at each place ... at least unusual.  
>"Sorry kids, but today is just great for us!" He laughed when he saw that the more he talked the more the boys were excited. "Not us, you are very 'green' yet. Let me go, gotta go even bother Mr.. Monteith, shot to see if the old lady of the house! For the girls say that today I find out if he has something to Sarfati. If he does not get anyone there, you can bet there is! "Mark went out leaving friends the wind kicking, swearing that they can not go along.<p>

.:

"You're not single? Single people are not at home on a Saturday night! Oh let's face, letting go, let's get those cobwebs! Let's use our friend from down there, alas! "The more we talked about Mark, Cory was more perplexed by the foolishness of it.  
>"You know I do not like to leave, even for these ballads her ... and I'm tired, I recorded today with the band all day! "he tried many different excuses, but the friend would not give up.<br>"Stop, you rest tomorrow !... Cory is going to be like old times! Dude, come on! "  
>"That's what scared me ... the old days, or rather early, as soon as I met and still had no idea that you do not know what has to be 'limits'..." Cory laughed remembering the antics he got himself into by because of Mark, the first parties that they would, once entered in the show.<br>Mark continued to insist. "It seems that will not leave me because it is compromised or something? Come on, our friends will go, Decker and people who live with you "

Cory began to think ... had to keep the deal, the disguise,... refuses to leave with them could suspect that he was with someone, and would eventually come to Lea. No, they were both so well, without disturbing anyone, dating every day was better, stronger and such. "Okay, I'm going, but I will not get too" he nodded, 'what could go wrong, since he did not drink?' Cory thought.  
>While he showered and got ready, made a quick call to your loved one, no one saw.<br>"You're right, of course you have to go, or they'll suspect ... by the way will be one of those typical male ballads ... there with those guys is not easy, so I know Mark, and you told me that some are worse,... Judgement love! "Lea joked with him, knew what that bunch of men together might be able, but after all, she trusted him, I was sure I was not going to worry.

.:

The party was one of the most popular hotels balados all Hollywood, full of many famous people, but more than that, full of a lot of people up there in lively, in many ways. Cory's group was in a corner, some fell off, amid guzzled booze and beautiful women outlaws themselves. Cory was tired, but needed to be distracted, have fun, unwind, but the more these guys stared at that place, the more I saw that he did not fit more in a place like this, those people almost insane. He was leaving, was already in the parking lot when one of his friends came to him.  
>"I will face? I do not believe the night even started ..."<br>"I'm kind of sick today, tired, I'm not a good company ..."  
>"Stop, I know you're stressed is ... need to relax a little, leave problems at home, at work. Falls on the night creature, forgets a little! "<br>"You can not"  
>"You can always", the boy handed him a small box. "Take"<br>When Cory opened, returned at the same time. "I'm not that, some time ago!"  
>"Idiot, this is not a cigarette, much less drug, if that's what you think. This is a business that I'm developing, which means a replacement pro cigarette. It does not have nicotine, or anything that could 'rig', okay! It is just to relax as a natural sedative ..."<br>"Marijuana also serves to relax a while, but I still remember well the evil she did to me! Sorry but I do not want to! "Cory turned heading towards his car.  
>"Some time ago, but still afraid of it! You are a coward! Are you afraid of smoke, or do anything like that, and return to being an addict! Coward, still stuck to your fears, you'll never master your life, it still belongs to the drugs, they are still dictating the way you live, sucker! "<p>

Cory turned bothered. He was charged. How come he did not send in your life? He was the owner and the master of your destiny! Without thinking, he lit the damn cigarette.  
>"This is crap! If this is you're doing is throwing money away! Not the biggest addicts, or stressed, as you said, you'll like it! "He spat on the ground.<br>"You're still an idiot" the boy replied, laughing. Mark came into the conversation. Just behind them, one of the hotel security advised the three: they had been shot by some paparazzi parasites that always circled around. Cory got mad, 'they had never slack! Damn! These creatures do not let them alone, ". He began to walk between cars nervous. After a while, until you get your car to leave, it was playing he was still holding the bloody cigarette. 'Perfect!', Threw it and left the place more stressed than when they arrived. 'What a night!'

.:

"Okay, you can diss me, I know I should be angry with me! send ..."  
>"Brava? For ...? I figured it could only be a place of those pro Mark take you, is his face! Then he says he does not know why he left in the dust Di ..."<br>"Yes, about that you were aware ..."  
>"Oh, you smoke? I did not know, no. I had never seen, and you never had the smell of cigarette ... I saw it but the video of the paparazzi, who has not seen? It is one of the most viewed on TV and the Internet also does not have a day and is among the first ..."<br>Lea "... I do not smoke ... maybe some occasional cigarette, so you never smelled ... but this was not smoking, is a new business that my friend is making up to replace cigarettes ... is just to relax ..."  
>"You believe what you want, do what you want"<br>"It's not angry?"

"No, you're adult enough, been through so much I never dreamed, you should know what decisions to make. You should only pay attention to what you're doing, it will not stain or somehow jeopardize everything you have won so far! You're not out of the closet, counting four winds pros about their problems with drugs, in order to become a kind of pros example young people, especially the public Glee? These same young people can misconstrue see you using a certain type of 'drug'! For me, the cigarette business or whatever you were smoking, is a drug. I hate cigarettes! "Cory just listened as she spoke soothing. "One day a friend of mine gave me some advice ... 'Always think before acting, to be judged not by their impulses'... these are his words of wisdom, I'll never forget them! You struggled to throw it out, think about your career ... you, hey! What about me ... I do not get mad because, if you ever do anything that would hurt me, no matter how it hurts, I'm out because I will not want to be watching you destroy yourself. "  
>"Where are you going?" She rose from the sofa on which sat before though, giving him a kiss full of love. "Lea's Sunday!"<br>"I know, but remember I told you I would do a photo shoot today? I will not take, if you can wait for me. Otherwise, come spend the night with me, okay? "She was leaving when he came through the door of his apartment. "Hey, this one does not need to leave the key with the doorman ..." she played a key on his lap, "... take, this is your when you want to come ... I'll always be waiting for you! "she left, leaving you delighted that she had given him the key to his apartment for him.

"We are making progress!" He smiled to himself commented.

.:

"What is this uproar? What a mess! You have exceeded today! "Cory could barely get into the house. His roommates they put literally 'down the house!' What a Tava area. Neither he, in his darkest moments, crazy and troubled youth, had achieved something. The boys had made a lunch with another class, ate, drank, but clean which is good ... personnel and those who were left were still hungover from the night before.  
>"Where were you?"<br>"Why there?"  
>"Do not tell me was whining because of that video? Please ... boring people! Old-fashioned ... to pick on anything! Nobody was doing nothing at all! And if it ... the boss in your life? No one has to interfere, you do what you want! "<p>

Cory nodded, gave no attention as he saw that the boy was still half drunk. He began to collect some garbage, but finally gave up, was too much, they could clean up after they return to you. He would rest in your room, at least there should be better. Nothing! spared nor there.  
>"Cory is for you," one of the boys called him.<br>"Mother! What are you doing here? Why would not tell me that? "He was shocked to see his mother standing at the door with the face of few friends.  
>"We need to talk" sticking out of her apartment, Cory followed, leading to a quiet room of the condominium.<br>"What ..." he began to speak when he unexpectedly received a slap in the face.  
>"Sit down, you just listen to me. I flew down here from Canada so I heard. What is happening with you? I thought I was finally able to rest assured in relation to you, thank God my prayers were answered, which had become a real man, but it seems that only in age, Cory is not it? When will you learn? It did not get enough in this life? Have you not suffered enough? When will you mind taking my son! "Cory could not face her, but had already played what she was talking about ... The lady was shaking with nerves to the surface ... he did not see, but I knew that amid the curses her mother was crying, and just was what hurt him most, he did not want to go through certain things have never in my life, and see her mother cry for him was one of them .<p>

"What are you trying to do with your life? Tell me ... does not matter to you, or with those who are around, even those who love you ... should care only with those guys I saw inside that apartment ..."  
>"Mom, calm down, you do not know what you're talking about ... is not what you think ..."<br>"Oh you were not using drugs ... and smoking is what Cory? Smoking makes people addicted and can still be a kick-to something you know well ... or marijuana is not something you smoke? Are eating that way now? "  
>"There was marijuana ..." mother he could not finish their defenses, the woman was very experienced, especially in experiments that led to it himself.<br>"If it was not soon going to be ... I know this movie! I bet it's influence from those of your friends ... they live there with you? It's these guys who you say you lived with you? I had never come here, and would not have come at a circumstance like this, but what has to deal with their 'colleagues', this is not a 'house', is a home to live !... ... As the thought out there that is screaming for an ex-addict preaching not using drugs, helping people to leave the bottom, and now appears around smoking ?... ..."  
>"Do not judge me, you do not know ..."<br>"I'm not judging, you are condemning yourself! Tell me, when you give more importance? "

"If you're talking about my career ..."  
>"It is also important, because I know how you like your job, and I know how to do well, with the recognition that is ... but do not speak of this, we work changes, invents, reinvents itself ... but the people we love ... how many times you will want to hurt? How many times will be able to win back the trust? And your self-love ... are willing to lose? "<br>He began to cry, not speaking any more.  
>"I will stay at the hotel, I can not go today though, I'm very tired, but inside your apartment I do not go anymore!" The lady went out leaving the man more like a boy desperate, sobbing.<br>Cory stood there, sitting for hours, thinking of all that his mother told him. It hurt much she said, especially as he spoke. She was right, he had no right to hurt the people he loved ... remembered his mother who was always with him, especially in bad times ... ... Lea recalled, he loved her so much, would never forgive himself if he did it cry about it ... ... the thought that self-love mother said ... !... . how good it was like yourself, than won, than left behind, what still does not want ... would play with something serious! He stood up, wiped the tears from his face, patted his pockets, still had his wallet, your documents, the car key.

It took a while, just because the mother said she was going to a hotel, which would not, but he found it. He knocked on her door, the lady opened. He fell into his arms, crying, begging forgiveness. The mother wept together, but now his tears were tears of joy: at last she had her youngest son with him again! Yes that was his son, who gave a comeback, overcame everything and had become a man, like his brother, his great pride! After a while, there in the doorway holding each other, they went inside the room. Cory lay his head on his mother's lap. It had been some time since he felt so safe, so protected. He missed so much of it, your family! Always, though his brother and soon afterwards, the reunion with his father, the mother was her real family. The lady kept talking, advising, while stroking the hair of the child.  
>"But I came to live there with them because we are in the midst of this crazy life here, we support, we help, not to mention that I can not squander money in an apartment of my own, I do not know how long I'll stay here, the future of the players here Hollywood is a bit uncertain, mother. I do not want to be in need of tomorrow if perchance no longer working ..."<br>"In some things we can do ... economy is hard to hit our roommates, then the place where we live has to be our home, our refuge, not what I found it! "  
>"It's not so bad, now they beat me too ... scared when I got to the apartment of ..."<br>"Um ... who? Your girlfriend? "

"Soon you will know," he said smiling as she cradled in her arms. "You'll even have to leave?"  
>"But tomorrow, I am now your my baby!" She hugged strong, barely able to handle it with your arms. "It is no longer so ..." baby so they laughed. "It's still missing one thing ..."<br>Cory wondered what her mother meant.  
>"Never again"<br>"Great!"

.:

"Hey, this is not the Cory, our friend, roommate? Otherwise I am mistaken but is ... you've been gone, only appears from time to time here! "his friends were playing when they saw him enter the apartment that afternoon Monday.  
>"I have news for you ..." Cory said. "I am leaving our brotherhood ..."<br>"What are you talking ...?"  
>"I rented an apartment, I'm moving ..."<br>"What?" Shouted astonished.

.:

"What did you want to talk to me? Why am I asked to come to this address here? Who lives there? "Lea had a thousand questions when Cory found that night. He was happy. "What good is my best love, for your face you can see that the story was already back ... I'm happy!"  
>"It was so backward, so the media forgets to go find another enfernizar. Since I'll have a little more work. I'll have to somehow get around this, clean the dirt, maybe some possible damage that may have arisen there, but the consequences are ... all right! "<br>"Now that's the guy I admire, whom I fell in love" she wrapped in a hug, holding him in the neck for a kiss. "I hope that more can one day get back ..."  
>"They were already ... never again will you see a scene like that! "<br>"Wow! Who should win this? "  
>"My mother"<br>"How? But she does not live ...?"  
>"Yes, Canada. Come I'll tell the whole story, "he opened the apartment door, leaving her in surprise. "There is borrowed, this is my apartment! I moved today. Oh, before I forget ..." he gave a key to her "... this is yours, when you want to come here, I'll always be waiting for you! "Cory barely finished speaking and was again captured by the hot kisses from his girlfriend. He pulled her inside, do not want to cause any enmity with their neighbors, do not even know them.<p>

_**Well**____**folks,**____**hope you enjoyed**__**. **__**Sorry for the**____**extension, but**____**wanted to start**____**and finish**____**this**__**. **__**More than**____**one**____**chapter, this**____**was**____**an**____**outburst**__**. **__**I really love**____**these**____**two**____**creatures**__**, Cory **__**and Leah,**____**so**____**just write**____**about them**____**together**__**, **__**separate**__**,... **__**like**____**Glee**__**, other **__**characters**____**besides**____**Finchel**__**, but these are **__**my**____**two**____**greatest loves**____**actors**__**. **__**I feel almost like**____**their mother**__**, so **__**when I saw**____**some**____**video of**____**Cory**____**smoking**____**was very sad**__**. **__**I do not know**____**the veracity**____**of the video,**____**or change**____**how I feel about**____**it**____**at all**__**! **__**My only concern**____**is that because**____**he**____**was**____**a drug user**__**, if **__**a cigarette or**____**whatever**____**it is that**____**he was smoking**__**, **__**can somehow**____**provide**____**it**____**to**____**re-enter that**____**"world"**__**, because if **__**I know**__**, he **__**smoked**____**marijuana.**____**Ok**__**, **__**I have nothing**____**to do with it**__**, for my part **__**it is**____**just**____**pray that**__**, as **__**this**____**chapter of my**____**fic**__**, it **__**becomes**____**far from it**____**all!**____**We**____**next few chapters**____**back everything**____**to normal.**____**Kisses**____**to all**__**!**_


	16. Burned

**16. Burned**

"Hey dude, did you know? Mr. tore something. Monteith in that party that you took it? He took someone? "The boys bombarded Mark.  
>"Stop it guys! You do not see only what Mark was able to get in trouble that night? In fact, whenever something goes wrong, you can be sure that he's in the middle! "Di implied.<br>"I did nothing this time!" He shouted.  
>"Did you went to that party!" Di said.<br>"Hey, hey, stop us. Go fight now! "Naya tried to calm the waters.  
>"It's every place that you go ..." Di still retort.<br>"No Di" Naya hugged her friend trying to distract her. "And then went back to Mark ...?".  
>"I could not find anything. Cory was very quiet, in him, did not talk much. I guess I was tired, "he said.<br>"I did not! He did not talk to his friend, suddenly was not well ... maybe if I talked with Cory, he could even tell you something about who is talking on the phone lately so ..." Di said.

"Okay, that I caved in, you're right! But in return ... he was not with anyone, only paid attention to some fans ... had some girls who were hitting on him, cats ... . and he paid no attention, nor did they think! If he is with someone, Lea, or anyone else, make sure it's serious, he really likes the girl, because it was almost like a saint! Not looking to the side! "Mark confided.  
>"Um, so his spy service was not entirely the worst ... then Mr.. Monteith's in love! I saw how he is in the ballads out there, it's quiet, innocent face, but when he's in order, picking out the same! Remember the tour? The history of MTV's pool? "Naya said slyly.<br>"I remember, was the greatest comment, he flirted with a few that day ... he left out the only sigh ... Cory is the fire! "Di finally stopped being cranky, making some comments more excited because of old memories from the last tour.  
>"So if you're saying that in that place that I know how, and that those who go ... so woman giving soup, and he did not get anyone, nor care for the girls gave ... wow, he was captured the same! "Naya pondered," Now, the question is who put a leash on our big boy was a certain coquettish brunette or not! "<p>

"I have no doubt," said Di.  
>"Me neither. Look at the interview that a reporter did with our beloved Lea Michele. She came to post an excerpt of it on twitter. It's about Cory ..." Heather came into the conversation showing the post, blah blah blah ... "... . I love him, he is mine. "<br>"Lea has always been possessive means" Di laughed, "It seems a joke, but ..."  
>"Since you mentioned about twitter ... I'm pretty nerdy, always to these businesses, and I can say that there is some conscidências ..." Kevin said slyly.<br>"Coincidence?" The girls were curious.  
>"How so? I'm even going there on Twitter from time to time, but I do not understand ..." Naya said.<br>"There is so !... stuff like that ... Lea is practically all day, every day, but sometimes it gets a bit absent, may also note that Cory is not ... ... or, they post almost together, like, how I 'love my job, crazy day'... . every day has at least one post where she mentions the name of Cory, sometimes it says something about us, the cast, more names, but always the first name is the Cory's "Kevin argued.

"Until there is nothing abnormal ... Lea is the way of being sweet, charming, not to mention that she is a fan of Finchel, I think she is most excited about those businesses that invents Fandom "Amber asked. "Not to mention that she really likes to tweet, and people get all excited when she talks about the characters, Cory, of us ... she's smart! Do not miss his subjects twitter! "  
>"As a little crooked, everyone is 'seeing', so she travels with the people" supported the rational Jenna Amber. "In this, even the Cory travels together sometimes ... he was really a long time ago ending his sentences with # FinchelForever, I'm not so crazy so these ships, I was amazed. "<br>"Yeah, when they both want, tweeting, retweetan each other's sentences, they come to be saccharine, with things' you're amazing, I love you, is a pleasure to work with you'... ... they want to leave even their fans crazy! "Amber has emphasized his observations.  
>"Okay, and what I say about the way they talk lately? The looks, the way they talk almost ignoring the rest of us who are with them at the moment, smiles, whispers followed by laughter, the exchange of small kindnesses, the incessant desire they have to play two when talking .. ... it has always existed, but a while back here, or rather, since that night that jammed the car, which means increased tenfold ... they live flirting with each other, not to mention that change the subject when we come near them ..." Naya questioned.<p>

"And the glow in their eyes they have ... is something ... I've never seen anything like this! "Di completed.  
>"... and they do not need to attract followers at this time, there is only us, his colleagues do not have the ... because they create a climate ... ... you got it right, "Amber nodded along with Jenna.<br>"But why did not they tell us, your friends, whether they're together?" Mark did not understand.  
>"I told you, because we find ourselves too much in their lives" Di recalled.<br>"But if they did not want us to be heard, why are there with these jokes? Sometimes I think they really want us to see ... I do not understand ..." Kevin was confused.  
>"It seems like they want us to 'get' them, busted ... These days ago, I asked that they both looked like two teenagers whispering into the ear of one another ... they laughed, called me crazy! "mused Mark.<br>"If they were even together, we would have noticed something else ... any kind kiss ..." Jenna replied. "No, I think they are not together"  
>"I do not know anything! I'm confused "Mark gave himself, could no longer keep up so many 'whys', 'and they', 'are not'.<br>The small group of friends was even dizzy. They did not realize, but were talking a few hours between them, their impressions of the new habits and Cory Lea, compared with older, making assumptions, trying to answer things they could not understand.

"Hey, have you seen the rest of the class? I have not seen since lunch, "said Cory Lea coming to see the recording studio.  
>"I had them now. Are still in the cafeteria. I passed them and saluted, but I think I even saw it! "She said.<br>"Why?"  
>Lea started laughing. "I think they're almost bursting with so much thinking ... even had a little smoke coming out of the minds of some ..." Cory looked at her quizzically, puzzled. "I think they are, for the umpteenth time, trying to figure out if by chance we are together, dating and so real"<br>"Yet? I thought it had stopped "  
>"Nothing. This issue should have turned for lunch, coffee, snack ... gossip is their favorite, hobby. "Lea laughed, she had fun imagining all the assumptions that each could do. I knew every one, even those who knew them traveled more and who was more skeptical.<p>

"Baby, I'm loving this namorinho our hidden, you know how much I like this kind of thing reserved ... but should not we tell them? They stepped on the ball, but apologized, are our friends, our family did not like Cory ..." fool friends.  
>"We will not say anything! they are very Gossips, curious, would stop opening your mouth around. Two rings in the media to fall ... can you imagine us having to put up with this bunch of hyped? We've talked baby, let's hope out of Glee, so it will get easier ... although I like this business 'hidden', I really want to scream to the world that I love you and we are together! "she kissed him gently, watching to see if there was nobody around.<br>"Then we could stop this game ... let's be quiet, stop with all this flirting ..."  
>"No, that's where's the fun ... they keep trying to figure out eating ..."<br>"You are very evil my love" meant Cory Lea while taking the moment they were alone to embrace him, kiss him, mouth, neck.

"Please stop ... I do not know when it starts to make it stop! I do not know how these crazy we have not yet caught in compromising situations, like this! You are insatiable! "Lea protested, but rather than push him away, his hands clutched in increasingly embracing him while she spoke to him him drop.  
>He looked up her messy hair, to look at her. "I will never satisfy you, I still want more of a taste in my mouth from last night!" He spoke hoarsely.<br>"God, stop ... creature wants me to have an orgasm here in the middle of the set? I drop before you get someone, "she pleaded amid sighs.  
>Cory decided to obey, was the wiser, though their bodies do not want to accept it.<p>

.:

"Kevin, what's going on twitter?" Naya asked his friend.  
>"Why?" He did not understand immediately, but after a few seconds, "Oh, it must be because I posted a picture of Jenna and Damian, the scenes here is the Christmas episode we're filming."<br>"But why? strange ..."  
>Two hours later ...<br>"Kevin, I think we should delete the photo you posted. I just retwitter ... after seeing my inbox nearly exploded, I bury myself of why these people were going crazy this time ... well look at the photo you took "Jenna talked in the enlarged image showing it to even a few who were with them two.  
>"I knew I had something" Naya said.<br>"But they are ... Lea and Cory? "Kevin said.  
>"It's a little blurry, but, you can see them in the bottom two, it seems they are talking, or ... they are almost kissing!" Jenna commented.<br>"As we have not seen it?" Naya cursed. "Di come here"  
>"Oh my God ... when was that? "Di became frightened.<p>

"Still a little sooner," Kevin said.  
>"And two? I mean, if ta twitter crazy, out the various means of social net, which Lea and Cory talked about? "Di said.<br>"I think they have not seen it," Naya said.  
>"I saw so ... thought it was funny ... these people traveling! "Lea joined the conversation. They were so busy that neither saw the approaching dark. The class looked at Lea, intrigued. "I showed pro Cory, he laughed too," she realized that her friends were strangers, half in disbelief that she just found it funny. "What people? You know that people travel, invent every thing ... I've seen so many photo montage of me and Cory, who sometimes asked where I was, I remember that there was not, are so well fitted to these pictures that I almost believe it !... ... imagine when something appears more 'true', the people are crazy! "<br>"If you say ... better for you! "Naya mused with an air of disbelief.  
>"From the first month we started working together, I and Cory, then when I had a boyfriend and stuff, people wondered about the two of us ... they always think we have something else ... so you think I like Cory will give importance to this? "Lea explained why she was so quiet. "Okay, can you tell me then what you two were doing at the time of the photo? The proximity of the faces of you is kind of ... how can I say ... compromising! "Kevin questioned supported by the looks of the other accusers.<br>"I can not remember, let me see the picture ... probably talking "Lea did not care, curling a little more, then leaving.  
>"Everyone was pleased with the response of Mme. Michele? "Naya asked and received unanimous denials.<br>"Yeah, does have something there!" Kevin concluded.

.:

"I miss you ... yes, just for us, tonight will be ours! Oh yeah ... stop, do not say this, I'm not alone here ..." Cory laughed talking on the phone, pretending that he had seen Harry and Darren spying on your conversation. "No, I'm going to stop boring ... I also ... until "he hung up, pretending not to have seen the boys. They ran, literally behind the rest of the staff.  
>"Then Cory was making a night out! Probably with your loved one ... will be today ... uh huh "Naya began to think Machiavellian.<br>"I know what you think ..." Di captured the thoughts of her friend.  
>"Boys want to get it ... a gang? I mean, real men want to turn around and do not need Mark to get some exclusive passes? "Naya wove his trap for those children who longed hottest parties enter that occurred in Hollywood, but they still had only heard, never reached any contact to reach them. They all accepted. "So you going to do a small service tonight ... Cory will follow, to see who he goes out tonight, okay? Call the Chord, it can help "<br>"I want to go along ..." Damian begged.  
>"What this boy, arrived the other day and I want to sit in the car window?" The boys teased him.<br>"Shut up! Go, like the guys attitude! "Naya completed.

"And I?" Mark asked.  
>"You're dealing with is to get it! Let's see if this time does not happen nenhem disaster! "Di said.<p>

.:

"I'm coming in the parking lot. You will not believe ... I'm being followed ... by whom? For the aspiring men tropinha ballads Hollywood ..." Cory started laughing on the phone. "... Yes, Darren, Chord, including Harry and Damian ... ... ... ... ... .. ok, let them spend a trot ... ... ... ... "He hung up. And without the boys noticing, he hid himself among the cars.  
>"Where did he go?" They were lost. "Damn!"<br>"Hey, where are you going?" Cory came out of nowhere behind them causing a big scare.  
>"Nowhere in particular ..." Darren began to roll, a little nervous.<br>"We'd invite you out to dinner with us!" Harry managed to save everyone.  
>"Oh, I know ... want to come with me then ?... only warning is great thing for us if you have any fear, any doubt ... stay right there! "the boys were puzzled. Suddenly, a car screeched up on them. Another scare.<br>"Lea" they cried.  
>"Wow ... all of you? That, I'm not going to tell, only Cory I was thinking too ... ok, one at a time may come! "Lea bothered them, letting them travel malice.<br>"Okay, can relax ... Lea will not attack anyone. I had a meeting tonight, but now has zebra at the last minute. Hence Lea invited me to dinner, want to come along? "Cory said before the three got sick right there in the parking lot.  
>"Let us ... will be legal, I drive, enter "Lea said excited.<p>

"Are you driving? No thanks! "Darren replied.  
>"What, will say that I do not drive well? Please ... then one of the conductors of the four of you can drive my car, "she reached out to the key. None of them had the courage to pick up.<br>"Okay, then I drive" Cory completed entering the car. Lea laughed while adjusting it to the bank, seeing the size difference of the two, she muttered to him.  
>"I am married to you coming out with our four children," she laughed seeing the guys are piling in the backseat.<br>"It will get used ..." he smirked. "What are you doing?"  
>"Guess ..."<p>

"Damn! Di look what Lea posted ..." Naya showed her friend:

'Enjoying a great dinner w/ CoryMonteith DarrenCriss iharryshum chordoverstreet & damianmcginty …..… I love hanging with the boys

And I'm letting CoryMonteith drive my car cause none of the boys think I'm a good driver haha'

"They were caught Naya! No way! "Di became angry.  
>"Well done!" Mark laughed.<br>"Hey, but they carried out their mission ... Then Lea is thrilled with them ..." Di jumping on Naya.


	17. Far from Who Loves

**17. Far from Who Loves ...**

It was the beginning of a great night ... Lea loved Thanksgiving dinner every year that your family organized. It was a magical night, filled with much love and joy. In her parents' house was always full, so it was nice to see that hustle and bustle of children around the room, the conversations, the laughter of people all over the place. The house was beautiful, despite being a place so lonely as hardly elsewhere, or even day-to-day, someone spent a few hours there. His parents always busy and she lived in another city, leaving that beautiful almost abandoned house. Lea walked the halls, full of nostalgia, remembering good times spent there, watching it all was ready, a few more minutes and was about to start getting the staff, and as always, she wanted was all perfect. And review all your family and friends ... how she longed for this moment. And every one that arrived, she greeted with great care, receiving them with a huge smile and hugs. It has always been a favorite of his nights as a child ... ... but on this particular night, she was not as happy as the other ... I missed something, I missed one ... the more people she saw, the more things thought, and his thoughts returned to the same image ... 'How I wish you were here with me my love "she thought aloud as he drank another sip of wine," I hope this is the last night of Thanksgiving that we spend apart ... .. ', she looked out the window the gray sky, almost rainy, when he noticed that his glass was empty. He turned toward the bar to get some more wine, without realizing it, she found her grandmother watching. "Hello my dear ... it's okay? You are very quiet tonight ... never seen you so ... this patient? "said her grandmother involved in a hug.  
>"No Grandma, I'm not sick ... maybe tired," said Lea trying to disguise.<br>"You young people are always tired!"  
>"Always!" She laughed at you always so active, she wanted to be able to reach that age with all the vigor of his grandmother.<br>"Nonsense, forget it. Come, let's take a wine "  
>"Grandma can not drink the lady ... remember? do not try to deceive me! "<br>"Sure I can !... only a small cup ... please Lea, they do not understand me ..."  
>"Just one, I'll be here to see!" Lea's grandmother was already quite old and took some medication, despite having an enviable health, she had to take some precautions, which exclude alcoholic beverages. She was so fond of wine ... was not really an addiction, Lea did not understand why the family would not let her drink from time to time, so she sometimes helped her grandmother 'dribble' staff.<br>The two sat in the room along with all, Grannie happy life by being able to drink their wine. During the conversation, Lea counting on the work, the grandmother came out with his remark:

"Why do not you brought the Finn, dear?" Everybody laughed, although it's really lucid by age, from time to time it out with some nonsense, like mixing the work of Lea with his personal life. She did not discern that Finn was the boyfriend of Rachel, her character.  
>"Grandma, Finn flirts with Rachel, who is the character of Lea ... boyfriend is fake it!" One of Lea's aunts tried to explain the case the lady while everyone laughed. "Stop sending hug and kiss grandma pro Finn ... Lea why do not you take her to one day meet him? Or rather, why do not you bring it back here one day, so we also know ... Lea that cat huh? Even in fiction you hold each ..." Her boyfriend loved teasing her aunts, her childhood friends idem, even when they could unite business with pleasure, never hid that were in love with Finn, always cheered by Finchel.<br>"Maybe one day ..." Lea commented slyly. Imagine if they knew who was dating him for real ... going to have freaked out!  
>Lea stood up and took her grandmother, not like they were going to treat them as lapses. For her, repeatedly gave him plenty of advice, or has not yet said anything, just cradled her in his arms, while her granddaughter was crying his frustrations. The two sat on the porch, where there was none. Lea sat down beside the grandmother, and you knew she wanted her lap. He hugged her, placing a kiss on his face.<p>

"Why not bring him? Why do not we invited? "The grandmother insisted.  
>"Grandma, my boyfriend Finn fiction ..."<br>"I know, I'm not as dizzy as they think ... I just do not know the boy's name, I only know by Finn "Lea was interrupted by the sweetness of the words of his grandmother. The fools were they! Never realized that the problem was so simple! She was silent for a minute, when he found an answer, even before speaking, the grandmother said. "I know you like it, do not know if he likes you, because I never saw him without being on TV ... but I see in your eyes that you're in love ... and lost without him here. It's as if you were not here tonight at this party "  
>"It's all so complicated grandmother ..."<br>"You guys make it complicated!" She held in the Lea-looking eyes. "If you love him, if he loves you ... he loves you baby? "Lea nodded," then you're done! The rest is rest my love! "And simple, you gave him another kiss, a hug involving Lea. The brunette did not stand, began to cry. They were dating hidden, as it could bring him there at that party so familiar? Still felt like the kiss goodbye when he left going to Canada, the home of his mother, and she embarked for New York, home of his parents. It was just a weekend apart, but it was costing to spend those days!

"What happened to Jon Lea?" The brunette asked the mother worries about her best friend. She saw that her daughter was far, far from being similar to Lea passionate night of Thanksgiving.  
>"I do not know. She was anxious to see everyone, as usual, but after everyone arrived, she moved away, isolating themselves. It seems like it was kind of sad! "<br>His mother was far Lea and grandmother were sitting. She still had red eyes, which left her worried mother.  
>"What was Lea, why are you sad? It's your night !... you always liked it so much! "<br>"I'm not sad mother, just sad ... I think it must be age ... do not see Grandma was crying! "did you tear that wiped some non-existent, causing grace in Lea and her mother.  
>"Okay, then wash the face and come join us!" His mother ordered. She got up and did what her mother had. But before returning to the room, sent a message, a word summing up everything that I felt that night: "Saudade."<p>

There are some many miles away, Cory noticed a new message. It was late, he was going to sleep. Unlike any excitement in the United States on account of Thanksgiving, here in Canada where he was, the celebration was another day, and therefore, it was just another ordinary day. He smiled when he saw the message ... he was also feeling the lack of it, even having spent the day venturing into huge mountains, snowboarding, which he loved, remembered her at all times. One time, including not resist and took a picture of the white landscape of snow, then posting on his twitter ... after a while sighing, dreaming of his beloved and how that single word had stunned him, then promptly returned with the response by turning off the phone and going to sleep.

Lea had touched up her makeup, was leaving the room when he realized he had a new message on your phone. He ran because who would have imagined. "I came as much ..." answer. She opened a huge smile, his face lighting up the whole much more than the makeup she wore. He hung up, and left the room. Now yes, she was more excited to get back to the party. A day had passed, now missing less time for her return to find Cory, and God willing, the next day would go flying!


	18. Coming home

**18. Coming home**

Rain, cold, very cold even! Gray day, typical at that time there in his homeland. So one morning the second day of vacation. Despite the weather, Cory was happy, it was good to be home. Power to stay glued to his mother, taking advantage of all your gifts, free, wandering around the room in his pajamas, regardless of anything, nor time, nor anyone else ... except for the lack of a certain coquettish shorty that looked like a century that has not seen and that his absence will hurt Lea ... ... ... he just needed her to be perfect little world of Cory! Well, one time, or rather he had an appointment for that afternoon, would be the Grand Marshall in the Grey Cup Parade in Vancouver right there in a kind of Super Bowl. Despite his character, Finn, is a football player, he much preferred hockey, even had his team's heart, canuts. But, of course, participate in a parade as grand as that was the dream to anyone, he has seen countless times, but as the first guest was and was fascinated with the idea, though I believe that the cold and rainy day like that would scare people away. However, for surprise Cory, to start the parade, he on top of a truck, can not believe the crowd that had crowded the sidewalks of the crossing. They were all elated, thrilled with the procession marching past, but it was when his 'son' most famous, Cory, nodding sympathetically across the audience went wild, shouting his name and stuff. He was ecstatic. Never had never dreamed of it. Fans screaming for him in the various countries where the show went on, or, where the tour was circulated last summer, was acceptable, they were all fans of Glee and such. But there, the place where he was until another day any one who walked the streets, who set so much that he learned from his mistakes, which began to rise, to work ... ... was kind of surreal! People he knew, who had already seen at least two or three times in life, treating him like a celebrity! It was strange. But he could not deny that he was glad it was as if even without knowing or intending it, had been forgiven for their sins and accepted along with their. The rain punished, and the intense cold, but he did not care, followed from start to finish with his characteristic smile, joking with everyone, in the midst of screaming girls' Do not rain my parade! ".

Later, and has adequately dried, such as the end of the parade Cory was drenched by rain, he attended a charity dinner with various authorities and influential people attending the event. He had already participated in many events, with so many important, but certainly those people that night was something that kept him Cory. It was as well to be forgiven, to be accepted, there were also recovered credit, trust. He received much praise, especially for overcoming their dark times, but everyone there was aware at least of what he was, without telling us that somehow they had seen ... their teachers! The most he could not remember of course that in some matters he was not even in first class! But they remembered him. And one of them was that he received a great invitation:  
>"Why not come to school speaking a little to our group of teens who are about to graduate? They think they know what to do, but I know they are lost ... would be wonderful if you could share with them their experiences, if I could calm them down, explaining that need not go running over all, and do not give in to difficulties, as you did, just as it surely must do every day! We always say it to them, but someone like you but you can make a difference! You're their idol Cory! "A simple woman, but one of the brightest teachers that Cory met in your life, so that war was that even after years, still surprised him. How to say no to that appeal?<p>

"I can not guarantee I have to consult the staff to see if I release one more day. I have to be there on Monday morning, maybe I can get back in the evening? Then one morning I jumped at school, "Cory was to give back, but he knew from the production, with a noble cause, he would surely receive approval.

.:

It was almost lunchtime when Cory agreed. He arrived at dawn of the events of the Grey Cup Parade, tired, tried unsuccessfully to call Lea, probably due to bad weather, just giving up and going to sleep. In fact deleted. Agreed only because he heard some chatter from the kitchen of his mother's house, which imagined some friend of hers who was coming to visit you or something. He tried to go back to sleep but could not. He picked up the phone now to try to call your loved one, but the noise from the kitchen was increasing. It would be thief? He got up and followed carefully in the direction of the sounds he heard. Gradually he realized he could not be a thief from constant laughter ... ah, those he knew laughter ... ... Luize aunt!  
>"What is this? What is this mess? You do not let anyone else sleep? "Cory pretended to be angry to see that tiny kitchen crammed with people, some were his uncles, cousins , his brother and his wife, his two nephews and a few family friends that long ago he did not see . Even so all together he had never seen, nor in the days when he still lived with his mother.<br>"Good afternoon to you too! We think it would sleep all day! "One of his uncles involved with it. "Come here just to sleep?"  
>"There he also likes to get down the afternoon of rain, the cold!" One of my cousins completed.<p>

They involved more with it a bit, then everyone wanted to hug him, everyone was longing for Cory. That lunch was memorable: in addition to wonderful food that her mother did, the presence of everyone there, laughing, recalling stories of the past, especially of a past not so dark it, that atmosphere of joy was something immeasurable. Cory stared for a moment the whole world, your family, how he longed for all, as those people he has come to hurt so much, to embarrass them, had forgiven him and were there with him, happy to be part of his world , not the celebrity Cory, but Cory who won in his life, not only for having achieved success in their work, but have won their problems and become a better person, an example. Uncles, cousins, brother, all teased him about how life should be in Hollywood with all those beautiful women.  
>"Cory was always handle, one must have five!" Laughed his brother Shaun. The other men boarded a joke.<br>"If I had one of them at least ..." His uncle Eric dreamed when he was suddenly struck by a drumstick. His wife told him, went to the next whole chicken. Everyone laughed.

"Things are not quite like us," Cory tried to calm down, "does have a lot of lime, bartering, back-and-coming couples, but also has very serious relationship." He spoke of his remembering, remembering his girlfriend. "It has everything in Hollywood, and many talented people and friend, and much that you know well and I more. Things that leave the people glimpsed and destroy the lives of many people at the height of his career overnight and see everything go down the drain! "Cory became serious.  
>"I suppose, but I know you're far from it! I'm happy, "his brother said, placing his hand on his shoulder proudly.<br>"Ah, but that's not what interests me, it speaks of hot ..." his uncle Eric wanted to change the subject, not the time to be sad remembering the past. His wife took the chicken from the table and when I play it, took Cory's mother.  
>"No, not the chicken!" Everyone laughed at the joke.<br>Suddenly Cory's cell phone that was in his pocket rang. Seeing who it was on display, he got up.  
>"It's his girlfriend ..." the staff began to imply.<p>

"And if the work? Stop "his mother tried to contain their guests more than excited.  
>"It's not work, if he would not get away from us before answering" One of his uncles said.<p>

"And I miss ... tried calling you yesterday when I came back, but it did not work, I think it was because of bad weather here, it rained all day ... you saw some videos of the parade ... quiet, yes I got wet, but I did not get wet clothes too long, then took those anti-heat you gave me, it's alright, do not worry ... is ... and I know you, what you have done? "Cory Lea spoke with on the phone, calmly unaware that there were many ears 'open' listening to their conversation, even though he was far from the room. Luckily, he did not say anything incriminating ... nothing but "I miss"!

"The way is the parent? Super protective ... I was afraid you are sick because of rain ... Poor Cory, has put a collar on him! "His uncle Eric spared no provocation. And the rest did not spare the implications, let alone playing. Anyway wanted to know who it was that called him. The more they talked Cory was more embarrassed. Finally he gave up:  
>"Okay, yes it was my girlfriend! ... and that's all you will never know ... no use to bother me more ..." rising as he spoke of the table in some protests.<br>"At least tell if one of them is famous ..." pleaded.  
>"It's famous!" He said.<br>"You know?"  
>"If she is famous, of course you know!" Cory retorted. They also questioned when he invited his nephews to give a ride. He had rented a car to be able to move through the city, despite having no plans to hang out there, I knew I had to escape as soon as those implicants.<br>"One of these days, when she decided to take pro populace that we are together, you will know, like everybody else, okay!" He left ending the conversation.  
>"Who is mother?" Shaun asked for his mother.<p>

"I do not know, but whoever it is, must be an amazing girl because she was doing very well for him, see how he was happy to receive the call from her" the lady was satisfied, did not like to see your child alone, much less free and loose around with some of his friends did not like it.  
>"Oh mother, he must have told you ..."<br>"No, and I insisted he tell me to. From what I understand, that among them is very complicated, you have to be very careful because most people there are not reliable, many just want headlines, do not care about feelings, people ... ... wanting to get one is using the other as stairs ... then when they find something good, someone they like, they kind of 'keep' even when they can, hiding, avoiding possible problems such as annoying paparazzi, and other things even worse ..."  
>"I have my bets ..." Shaun's wife said.<br>"I also have one of my aunts also ..." said. All women were actually present there. Men began to think as well. In the end, several names emerged, but it was his mother who broke accurate ... "Lea Michele, his colleague at the show."  
>"Really?" Said one. But after thinking, all ended up agreeing ... they had something ... something more than friendship!<p>

.:

"Hi Lea, and then as the day before Thanksgiving? The weekend ...?" entire cast began to reach the long weekend they had, with great news, especially with their 'batteries recharged'. Everyone gave a little way to go to their families, spend the festival with your loved, no matter how far they were. Lea, like their friends, was very happy, but not so much for the weekend, but to be back, because he finished last. He had a great time, went out with friends, so many people saw and reviewed, pleasant hours, not counting family, was very good his famous Thanksgiving dinner after she exchanged messages with Cory finally managed to have fun. But none of it had covered the hole in his heart that the absence of the man she loved had left to her. Try as he might, he could not stop thinking about him a minute. And the bad weather there yet contributed to by cell phone that she could not kill the longing. He can not talk to him! But soon that this anguish would pass on his chest, then he would enter the front door of the studio with his huge smile on his face happily for being on his land, even more than could snowboard, which he loved so much.

The hours passed and nothing Cory, it was almost lunchtime and he had not yet appeared. Until then thought to be due to some flight delays and such, but gradually began to get worried. He looked in the phone several times and nothing. Unsuccessfully called him the call is completed. 'God, did something happen?', She was distressed when he saw Brad, one of those responsible for series sitting reviewing some papers. Do not think twice, made a comment with him if he knew of the accident because Cory had been delayed:  
>"No, he is not delayed. Called me yesterday to ask permission to come only this afternoon, it seems that he was invited to give a talk, chat with students at the school where he attended ... or appeared from time to time, "he laughed," you know how our Franketeen is always helping everyone engaged! I could not deny such a request! "<br>She was sad, 'the more ...?', would have to wait but at the same time was proud of him ... back to school where he probably would not have spent the best years, especially being that dropped out, was something brave ... pros and students who will speak are certainly full of nonsense and doubts in the head as he had when he was their age, high school, was something amazing ... only himself to do it, to be worthy of it!

Cory arrived at her school exactly on time. Surprised by the silence, they should all be in their rooms, then took to traipse through the corridors to the room's direction, remembering good times spent there. He laughed to himself imagining some mischief. The Director led him to the school's amphitheater, saying that there would be more comfortable for your 'conversation' with students. Cory can hardly believe it when the door opened, and the teacher who had made him the invitation to come to the school called her to center stage ... a small group of those who would be graduating this year she told him ... he was flabbergasted, to realize that the amphitheater, which was huge, it was packed !... then rectified, laughing at him to realize his astonishment, saying that there were 'all' of the school where he studied and most of the other city. He wanted to flee, was not prepared for everything! All cried, a thousand arrows of the cameras coming from all directions under it, seemed more show of the tour I had done, but certainly for that event he was prepared to have this ... ... and if he spoke too much, some silly, it could be misunderstood, I do not know ... many questions arose in his mind. Cory smiled, waving, lost. He knew what he would say, do, for half a dozen teenagers, but for all that multitude of dreams and questions what he saw in every face sitting in front of you ... ... he was scared!

Suddenly, a hand rested on his, pressing. He soon saw, was that he so admired teacher. She looked deep into his eyes:  
>"Sorry, I think I got carried away and invited over the top! But rest assured, just did it because I trust in you, besides, could not pick a few 'heads' in the crowd, depriving others of this experience ... ... Cory you are one of the most amazing people I have ever known and positive, I just want to open your heart and tell your story to them ... not need to lead by example, set phrases and such, that we teachers do all the time ... be yourself! "after a shot in the arm of the lady, Cory returned to face the huge audience it 'sucked'. Now with more confidence, he arremangou his jacket and started talking with them. As if by magic, those restless young people stood in silence listening to everything he had, startling, wondering if thrilling, sorrows, laughing at the adventures of all that the simple boy of his city had done, found in their way, and now despite the fame and success had yet to face. At the end, everyone applauded him, euphoric. Cory spoke to them having more calm, not wanting to 'absorb the world in one day!' to value your life, your friends and family, and never even try any kind of drug.<p>

Cory got out of there satisfied, after the first impact frightening, it was sure to have fulfilled the role for which he was invited. He smiled when leaving the gate of the school and realize that by the time it was finally presented with a sunny day. Since he had arrived just rained and cold, despite being accustomed to a climate typical of the time. Cory posted on his twitter satisfaction in seeing such a beautiful day, sunny. A few minutes later, inside the car is driving to the airport he saw a post from someone who made your heart skipping off the chest'... ... miss how he was feeling his Lea, he stayed away from it just a weekend, could not even imagine how it would stay away in the year-end festivities, when the holiday of Glee. But it was not time to think about it. Cory looked back to see what she wrote. It was a comment about the weather, seemed like he did even a little of how wonderful it was that day in Los Angeles ... He smiled, understanding what she meant ... it was time to go home!


	19. Burning

**19. Burning ...**

"Hey, that's not ... as his name ...? Actor with that ta Glee Lea Michele ..."  
>"Cory Monteith, but it does not ta with Lea Michele, has not confirmed anything, they are not together. Only rumors ..."<br>"You know where there's smoke there's fire !... let's see if we discover some hot!"  
>Cory had just landed in Canada. It was late afternoon, despite the fatigue, he was happy, I could not wait to review Lea. A whole weekend without seeing her, without speaking to her, since because of bad weather in Vancouver telephone lines and internet were horrible. No sooner had he entered the anti-arrivals hall, already picked up his cell phone to call her, was longing to hear that voice that made him smile for no reason. But even before completing the call, was approached by two paparazzi. In shock, he could not escape, then he left to let go of two of the best we can, if that existed ... since fallen into the clutches of such media, it was hard not to be obnoxious, mostly because they were like vultures trying to devour their prey by their weaknesses!<p>

"Hi, Cory, okay? He visited the family on Thanksgiving? Good to go home right! "Cory smiled, confirming. He did not stop, causing the two boys followed him. "Hey Cory, you tell me what's Lea Michele? The romance fiction also exists in real life? What does that mean to you? "Was shot at close range. He froze internally. What answer, how would roll ... needed an answer to escape the pool that was ... ... ... ... ...  
>Cory smiled. "She's like ... it is one of the closest people in my life, she's like one of my best friends". He said trying to pass security and calm when it came, could not show what caused those questions inside.<br>"Nice, then the romance of the characters has nothing to do with you ...?" he insisted.  
>"Well yeah, uh ..., work and what they say ... work ... business and pleasure do not mix! "good, he thought confidently, quickly going from a few security guards who spotted leaving the two boys.<p>

"See, I told you, nothing but rumors"  
>"You have much to learn about these people here in Hollywood. They are slippery ... he would never admit he did. Now, if he had nothing, the guy would have said, not trying to wind people "<br>"Really? He could have said no, but in reality be yes "  
>"When they say yes, maybe not, when they can not say yes, but when they curl up and not answer what we ask is there! He notes that lesson, let's go, enough for today. We will be watching these two, which will then leave our hole ... a promotion would come at a good time! "<p>

Since the saved, Cory took the phone again, hoping to speak with Leah, but was surprised by a message that just arrived ... "I'm waiting for you, do not delay." He laughed euphoric. To call it anything. Running would leave their bags and junk in your apartment and go pro, quickly, her apartment. He was mad with longing that brunette.  
>After a few minutes he was at home. He opened the door, left the stuff there at the entrance and was about to shut it out when he heard someone singing inside the apartment. Two seconds was enough to recognize who he was ... Lea! He walked silently following the sound. She was in the room, singing absently at home, barefoot, hair down, wearing only a white dress shirt, it inclusive. He was more beautiful than ever! Cory stood propped in the doorway, watching her. Lea took a few minutes to realize that she was not alone ... "Cory!" She cheered, running and throwing on his neck. After a hug, to feel both that they were not dreaming, that finally the long weekend was over, Lea ensnared him a kiss, ardent, eager, as if wanting to kill all the nostalgia I felt with that kiss.<br>"All this nostalgia is love?" Cory played with her, seeing how she was panting.  
>"You saw nothing ..." she went to kiss him deeply.<br>"Relax, I'm not going away ... that way I'll still pass out in the preliminaries! "he continued to lead.

"Do not even think about running away! And never to stay so long away from me! "  
>"It was just a weekend ... have to get used ... will soon have the gap year's end, beginning of year ... ... let's see, more will get more difficult, since we are no longer working ... you definitely want to go to New York to Canada I ... well what I wanted, but in our situation, we can not go with each other ... yet! "<br>"Shut up, let's not think about it now. For now, I'm dying to catch up ..." she continued to kiss him, his hands already unbuttoning his coat , taking it out.  
>"You will not even tell me how was your weekend with your family? Not going to ask me my? Just my little body you want? "He questioned her.<br>"Sorry," she pulled away, sitting on the bed. He sat on his side. The two were silent. "Ok ...'ve talked too much!" Cory mused, her eyes meeting for approval. They hugged rolling over in bed, kissing, caressing one another, laughing and joking. For once, in seconds the little brunette undressed her lover, leaving him completely naked, lying in front of it. Lea sat on the heels away from him, admiring him for a moment. He did not understand, to look at her quizzically.  
>"I write to you, in my mind that we are always ... lime, everything is so intense that sometimes do not appreciate what I have right ... ... I have this recorded image when you need to ..." she said biting her lip maliciously. He still lost. "I always liked but never had all this fire burning, burning me up inside, all that horny, this will ... but since the first time ... since we started getting together, it's always like this, I get almost combust when I'm with you, and when I'm even worse is ... .. you do not know what sparked inside of me ... I just know that one, maximum two days I can control myself, but the third is hard not having you there ... I sometimes have to appeal ... then a picture of yourself so hot ... ... was what I needed for my collection of images that I think its when ... myself when I need to touch me, you will be wondering! "<p>

"I always knew you had a fire in there ... come on, let me burn me with you, just enough to be wondering ... ..." he pulled it on him, filling her with kisses, rolling, shifting, leaving it underneath. As he kissed her neck, her hands glided by her slim figure, outlining every curve voraciously. Then slipped to under the shirt, massaging the point close to her beneath her underwear, which was gradually getting soaked. One, two, three fingers played between her skin soft and silky clothes. He finally took that little piece, leaving it free, squirming, inviting him to continue. He followed with small kisses on the inside of shapely thighs of his beloved to the point where she longed for. Again he spared no effort to 'light up your volcano' named Lea: kissing, sucking, caressing, eager, gently, all the ways that his instincts led him, watching the wave of pleasure that caused those touches that beautiful woman. Lea was moaning, gasping, ecstatic, languid. He rose slowly through her body, unbuttoning his shirt was still on her body contorted with pleasure. Upon arriving in the breasts, was happy that they came easily, because when I was at home, Lea usually not wearing a bra, which he loved, not who does not like lingerie, but it was not much better, especially when you felt like playing, kiss them. And that's what he did, with her body completely to the sample, offered to him, Cory captured both the firm breasts and soft brown, merging them with your hands, your mouth, causing her to continue the wave of caught pleasure that a few moments ago he had begun. It does not take it anymore, and with a groan she had an orgasm, let a smile escape his lips. He saw with satisfaction. He went to kiss her neck, savoring the moment, confessing to her: "This is what I imagine when I need ... in the middle of the night ... in the middle of the day ... surrendered to the pleasure ... me is not only in the third, second or whatever that day ... if counting the days, I do not think the first step of "finding he turned her gaze, shining. She wrapped him in her arms, her legs, squeezing it with her, while her tiny hands ran down his back long. Hot kisses, eager, burning, set fire to two. She held it with one hand on the nape of his neck, his head close to signing strong kisses her, leaving your other hand to slip his member, already hard by the way, due to the intense friction contact with the intimacy of their wet her orgasms. With your hands at strategic points, and earned Lea captured the man of six feet. He had his hands free, but no action before it touches accurate. Moaning, whimpering with pleasure. Lea slipped beneath him, changing his hands in the mouth, while increasing the intensity, leaving his beloved less lucid, more lost, to explode. She smiled to see him come victorious without even past the preliminaries. She knew, but wanted to hear. "I do not tell me it's over, I still ..." she questioned. "I have not even started," he said pulling her again, causing it to rise from where he was still delirious with pleasure, as she shared with her, through the fury of his kiss, that whole wave of emotion that flowed into his body. They continued kissing, petting, but what was most wanted their bodies to unite into one. And with all the fire, longing, their love for each other, they made love, beginning in a way, finishing the other, changing places, positions. The bed was small ... they rolled on the ground ... was a little uncomfortable ... returned to bed ... and until the last thread of breath that had followed them in their bodies making love, however intense and carnal as it seemed, was love, not sex that they shared. Cory was sure to find the look of Lea in the middle of their quest for maximum pleasure. Lea also made sure when he saw into his eyes, that was where I wanted to be, forever!  
>"I love you" as he said without much wind, enraptured, smiling looking at that beautiful face shining with pleasure beneath him.<br>"I love you too" she smiled, panting, but held, looking at that face so manly, with features so strong, but with a smile so sweet, so charming with those dimples.  
>They stayed embraced, Lea embedded in the body of Cory, by drawing with his fingers in his muscled chest. He in turn had his hands rubbing her back, playing with the tips of the hair brunette.<p>

"So, now that such news?" She said pulling him a laugh.  
>"Okay, now that I erased your fire can talk!" She laughed.<br>They talked, telling how was your weekend away from each other, what they lived, who they saw, what they did ... laughed a lot, were moved, making sure that the best thing was to go home, pros each other's arms.  
>"Oh, there's another new ... I was approached by two paparazzi today when I landed, I was surprised, I took the scare did not see where they came from ... the fact is they wanted to know about you and me, we ... if we are having something ..."<br>"Love, but this is nothing new! Since we started working together they always come with this ..."  
>"They seem to have forgotten, was a long time since I had heard over such a question, I thought until ..."<br>"You are very naive my life! They will never forget, even when they find something so I could give ammunition to them ... remember the photo that Kevin posted on twitter. ... that of Jenna and Damian that we both appeared at the bottom? ... because it gave the greatest uproar, he even had to remove it! Imagine if these Gossips will forget! "  
>"Will will never leave us alone?" Cory said indignantly. "Now that even the class gave us a break, forget the idea to unite us, spying, meddling in our lives, things like that, this is boring!"<p>

"I doubt that people put aside this,... they must be plotting something is ... they are not easy, should be taking a break, whatever. Now, as to these media tipinhos black ... this is their job ... at least that's what they think is getting harassing others !... for them to forget or at least a little separate the image that we're both together, only one of us ... hey, wait ... ..." Lea jumped "... had an idea! "  
>"What are you talking about? What ...?"<br>"We'll take them this ammunition ... or rather, let's take another ..." Lea Machiavellian thought, a laugh that caused the confusion in her beloved.


	20. Without you I'm not complete

**20. Without you I'm not complete!**

"You're worse than Sheila, my cat, lounging here in my bed! Soon I will break down ... Cory "The more Lea protested, he did more to annoy, moving and fidgeting all over the bed, pushing her to increasingly edge. "Oh, you will see ..." she realized what it was, began petting him leaving his bare chest bruised.  
>"Woe, woe, woe ... You win, I surrender! "<br>"Great, you think just because it's bigger than me ... only a little bigger than me ... can do everything! "  
>He arched an eyebrow. "A little?"<br>"Just a little!" She confirmed.  
>Cory found grace in the way she said, until he almost believed. As I had turned the mess, he jumped on her and began to fill it bites into the body causing it to roll over laughing tickle powerless to control.<br>"Flee now! Since you're just a little smaller than I ... run away from me, I see! "He teased.

"Do not make me ... no ... oh, stop it ... ... ... ... ... .. Do not make me use a low blow ... ... ... ... ... "Lea said the confrontation amid the laughter of which she was trapped underneath it. Cory thought it could only be one thing and was wondering if protecting the knee kick or she would shoot his direction.  
>"It hurts to see your playground for you ... then no use crying over if it does not ..." he protested.<br>"Men! Just think about it! Do you think I would play against my property? "He just distracted by all that stuff, falling right into her plan. Two seconds was enough for her to push it, going, staying on top of it now. And before he could take any action, Lea was already biting, kissing the nape of his neck, his lips brushing the skin taut by so unexpected that contact.  
>"It will ... we ... continues his tickling, biting ... now let's go "she teased him knowing he was inert.<br>"Huh? ... oh,... wait a minute ..." he stammered.  
>"You're so predictable Mr. Monteith, two, three kisses on the neck and you surrender to war! If it were the enemy gave molezinha to win any one win, easy! "Lea laughed when he saw no action, just nodding.<br>"Anyone not, only you found it!"  
>"Ok, can you tell me then, your secret's safe!" She finally stopped playing and cuddled up against his chest, being surrounded by Hugs and secure.<br>"You give me every weariness ..." Cory took a deep breath.  
>"See, just imagine if I was a little more ..."<br>"No, I could not cope!" Imagining they laughed.

"Love, is approaching the day's premiere New Year's Eve, is next week ... the second to be more exact ..." Lea said, stroking the arms of Cory that he still involved. They worked all day, and ill the night came, pro fled her apartment on dates. After dinner, making love, playing like children, to love each other again, they rested in the arms of one another.  
>"Good, I'm sure will be a success! From what you told me, the script, the story is great, the cast off ... show! Not to mention that you have it ... just did not like you get with that guy's Ashton Kutcher ..."<br>"Fool!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek because he knew it was a joke.  
>"Hey, what is it? I'm noticing a weird little air ... worried? Nervous? "He grabbed her face, causing her to turn toward him. "Normal love is a great job, always at the premiere we get nervous, but it's normal."<br>"I know"  
>"I know, what is tormenting this little head? What is it? "<p>

"Nonsense ... well, it is so great, has many well-known stars in the cast ... ... ... ... ... ... I'm just a pulguinha there in the middle ... ... ... ... ... ... I'm worried it will like, are going to compare myself with others ... ... is only my first movie! "she shifted her gaze from his, did not want to show that he was almost crying.  
>"Look at me" Cory looked down that huge embargoed eyes with tears, "You are far from being a pulguinha! Despite the size ..." he made the joke to make her laugh. And it did.<br>"Thank you" a smile shone on his face wet.  
>"Lea, you can be your first, but it sure will be the first of many! You are very talented, I never tire of telling you that. No matter how many years has that career or another, whoever or whatever, you have more success, more admirers and fans, captivates many more people than any one all-star cast together! Never forget that! Not because I'm telling you ... I am biased ... but because it's true! "Cory gave a soft kiss on her lips, full of love and tenderness, warming your soul.<br>"Thank you my love" she returned to curl it.  
>"Hey, when is it going to be?"<br>"In the next second"  
>"Damn, I can not go Lea ... unless we get another drummer, Bonnie Dune has two shows this weekend out here in Los Angeles, Saturday and Sunday "Cory was upset.<br>"As another drummer? Is your band! How will you get someone to replace him? "

"Maybe then I took the road early in the second ... might get the time to honor you, give you support ..."  
>"Do not, do not imagine you'll be quiet running, risking his life just to arrive on time! Baby will have other opportunities "<br>"Yeah, but I feel this is important to you ... wanted to be there with you, even if only from afar to give you security ..."  
>"You are wonderful! Make sure that you will be there with me ... actually, you're always with me, where I'll always take with you in the heart, in thought ... ..." Cory smiled, he felt the same "... Furthermore, Mr. Cory I know very well that you hate going through these red carpets such ..."<br>"I do not like it! I feel lost, it seems that everyone wants to tear a piece! "Lea laughed.  
>"I never want to do something for me do not like!"<br>"For you I'd do anything ... and still be close! "Lea kissed him thanks.  
>"I guess I will not be alone, despite everyone being a little busy this week, certainly one of our friends will appear Glee ..."<p>

.:

"Hair arrested ?... um ... ... ... no, loose hair ... ... ... ... .. paste ?... not, the dress is already too bright my God ... the dress! what happened with this dress? the neckline is too large ?... or will my breasts decreased ?... no, ta normal ... But it's too long ... ... ... ... ... cues, did I Shrunk ?... shoes? I'm barefoot! Sure ... ... ... ... ... ... ... where is that to have broken this time ... ... ... ... ... on the bed is not ... also not in the closet where did ...? ... Oh, how I have not seen, they were here in front of the mirror where I was still looking little? ... I'm going crazy, paranoid! "Lea was really going crazy. Or rather, I was so nervous and excited I can not think straight, not even concentrate on what he was doing. Almost left the house wearing only a bathrobe, then forgot the shoes, the makeup to finish, including closing the door! She was a nervous wreck. Whenever he felt a similar situation, she had a mania for writing words of love and strength in the fingers, either word, but this time she wrote in all fingers of both hands. When he saw that all was scrawled, thought better of it and cleaned everything was great!  
>"Calm down, just smile and be yourself! There's nobody who will not like you, besides, the movie is wonderful. Have faith in the work of all of you. Everything will work out silly, stop shaking so much! Are you Michele! "One hand stroking his face quivering with Lea. She was arriving at the premiere of the film, and already from afar he saw the confusion, many reporters, a lot of flash, lots of people coming, all normal red carpet, but this time she was afraid he was beginning to 'step into different lands', and even then did not know how it would be received.<p>

"You stay with me Jon?" She asked eagerly to his friend who was accompanying him. He nodded.  
>Lea got out and was soon addressed. A sea of flashing covered it, and before long the battalion of reporters swallow it. Jonathan until he tried, but was practically impossible to take the side of Leah, she was much in demand. She gave many interviews, took some pictures, some colleagues greeted the film, but despite being relieved, having already passed the initial setback, she still could not feel confident, secure, where he was. Had already received praise from many here, including Michelle Pfeiffer, but still could not crack a smile more relaxed and happy for those camera eager to capture the glow of all those famous stars. She missed her safe haven ... she sighed for a minute wondering what if Cory was there. He had seen his friends Glee, cute, they came honors it, so dear ... thing for themselves, their family Glee! She was already out of the carpet, heading towards the entrance of the event, when he was approached by another reporter. He wanted to say no, but resolved to answer that last. Sympathetically, she attended always smiling, answering their questions. Between one and another question, she looked distractedly pro buzz of people coming through there. You can hardly believe it when in the midst of all these people she saw who wanted so badly, who was missing for your evening complete. Confirmed his heart: he was himself! She could not control himself, was stronger than her ...<p>

"I see Cory Monteith!" she said loudly, not caring if he was in the middle of an interview. His eyes sparkled, was beside himself for joy, the greatest of all opened their smiles..."Look there he is!"

"Finn?" The reporter noted that Cory had come and how she had been happy to see him, it was almost another Lea.  
>"Oh there's my Finn. I have to go find him "she sighed still, he was not only the Finn's character, Glee, as the voice of the reporter suggested to mention, it was 'your Finn', yours!<br>"He's here for you tonight?" The reporter added.  
>"He is! It's so sweet! "She said to the wonder of the sacrifice he was doing standing there, for her to support her, since she did not like that story red carpet and such, not to mention him being there, certainly had to do something crazy for the miles away.<p>

Lea took another wound in such a reporter and quickly was more than toward his beloved. As she ran up to him, had a big surprise. "What the hell is that? Who is that thing? "Lea realized he was not alone, there was a girl beside him, not hooked or anything, but together. It should be a meeting, I do not know ... "Lea, his mole! He is doing what you asked for! "Lea smiled again.  
>"Hey, do not believe you came from? But how? "She approached Cory, thanks for this moment to be free of paparazzi gossip on duty.<br>"Hi, I had to come, could not miss!" He replied softly.  
>"But you were lining of the city, would do two shows ... how? Not done a show? "She did not understand.<br>"I did the two, then got the car and came flying to Los Angeles. I arrived at midday, I made my run to build a designer look ..." of nowhere he started laughing remembering the friend, cursing him, saying he needed more time , running from side to side "... and now I'm here! I could not miss. I noticed that you need me, I could not rest, I was thinking about you since the first minute of the first show ... as I could, I had to be here for you! "he whispered, watching to see if anyone had heard that statement.  
>"You are amazing! No need to risk it, running like a madman! But thank you, you were doing the same fault! "She winked at him. I really wanted was to give you a kiss, but he restrained himself. "I see you are not alone! Not going to introduce me? "Lea caused it.<br>"You are terrible! Know that I do not like it not at all! "He swore. "This idea of Jericho ... I thought it might be a good day ... with all these people to witness ... but not like that! To be kidding this girl, she's good people, not worthy! "

"But you need not deceive her, just a date ... not a ride, just that, just do not give hopes, the more you are a great companion, always had fun with you, even before as just friends, I have good memories ... "she smiled "... besides, it was necessary, well you know if we are to live our romance hidden, protected, we must do everything to circumvent these drawbacks Gossips the media! Even for that we have to use some tricks, stories ... to think that we have nothing ... you and me! "he nodded, had agreed that the next time he would show up, bring a friend, known to all the paparazzi that they thought he was a person, and that it was Leah. Crazy idea of black, but he agreed that, while not enjoying having to lie to people, pretending to take her to a meeting.  
>"Well ..." he entered the game it" let me introduce you to someone Lea "he said out loud to hear it all around. They were still a time there, talking, Cory took some pictures, gave a few interviews. Lea also took some more pictures, but none with Cory, the less they appeared close, it would be better. Now in its normal state, she handed out smiles.<br>"Good thing that state has passed its robot?" Jon finally reached her friend.

Lea smiled more smoothly now. "Robot? Yeah, you're right ... I'm less nervous now, besides I have many friends here with me "she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He preferred to keep the real reason that you did your friend go back to being who he was, happy and confident in themselves, had nothing to do with nerves, their tranquility, peace or whatever it was went by another name ... ... Cory! He watched as the boy arrived, and how long the two were talking, Lea and he, smiling, oblivious to the world. Would not question, but to see them there, he was sure, in the way they both looked, had finally agreed, but they had a love in real life! The most beautiful love ...  
>Cory made the social for a while and then walked away, leaving with his girlfriend. Passing Lea, left a message in the midst of some whispered words ...<br>"I'm going, I'll be waiting for you at my apartment"  
>"Okay, I'll soon"<br>"And do not hold much with this talzinho your couple in the film ..."  
>"The Ashton?"<br>"That even if I daren't even mention the name, I did not like him grabbing you!"  
>"The scene of the movie?"<p>

"No, there in front of cameras, photographers pros! Well I saw him staring into his neck ... and by the way, let's have a conversation about this your neckline, Mrs. Lea Michele! "she made a positive signal with his head, laughing at the way her boyfriend, full of jealousy.

.:

"Hi love, I'm home, where are you?"  
>"I'm here"<br>Lea followed the sound of the voice of Cory's apartment, throwing his shoes, taking the long dress and playing it on a chair, wearing a shirt that it was a couch full of trinkets, laughing at the mess he left that apartment.  
>"What are you doing?" She threw herself upon him that he was lying in bed surfing the Internet.<br>"I see a revolution! You can not imagine the amount of things it has on us in such a Fandom ..."  
>"Just now you saw? I had already noticed, there are things that even I am surprised, but there are things they travel too much, Cory is a fan thing! "<br>"Ah, but you have not seen these, I bet!" He showed him a sequence of images, videos, photos, conversations, assumptions, speculations, many speculation, confusion behind the scenes of one of the songs from the whole cast Glee pro had recorded Christmas special.  
>"But that was in those days ... ...?" what she was confused.<br>"These scenes of us ... that this has more ... ..." Cory showed.  
>"Heaven ..."<br>"It started from that photo that Kevin posted where you and me, behind Damian and Jenna, or if we were not kissing and such. Hence the network has fallen over these pictures ... is now the biggest comment: up to where it ends and begins Finchel Monchele, and vice versa "  
>"My God," she put her hand in his mouth, frightened.<br>"It's getting increasingly difficult to hide Lea, make mistakes without realizing it!"  
>The two looked at each other worried. How long would the world be able to continue hiding their love, which every day became stronger, more intense.<p> 


	21. Expanding the Horizons

**21. Expanding the Horizons**

"Our silence that here today?"  
>"Truth ... I think everyone's already coming off purchases parties ... I realized that even half the people who work here come today ..."<br>"So, since I do not see anyone milling about, or working ..." Lea took Cory's hand and smiled, "... .. I think we can date a little more quiet ..."  
>"Really? Sometimes I feel I'm almost followed ..."<br>"Do not go crazy before the time love!"  
>Lea and Cory walked hand in hand peacefully by Fox Studios was the last work day of the year, most of the staff was not even there anymore. They were one of the last two. Everyone rushed out to do last minute shopping before leaving for the trip to meet their families.<br>"I wanted so much that you were with me to New York ..."  
>"But I will ... I, Chris, Jane, Matt, Ryan ..."<br>"I speak not of our work commitments, silly! Do you understand me ..."  
>"I would also like very much. Go there, meet her family, greet your parents now as her boyfriend and not just a colleague, friend ... his grandmother, it should be a charm ..." Lea nodded "... ... then we could fly to Canada after heading, to see my mother, I think you two would get along! "<br>"It would be fabulous!"

"But I'm afraid to go out of our comfort zone, Lea. We are so well ... but we do not spread well because our secret to anyone else ... if we are counting around, even purchases our families, friends ..."  
>"... they might not even want to miss out on us for media ..."<br>"I do not want this love!"  
>"Not me!"<br>They stopped for a minute, looking at it, sharing a confused look, any doubt they felt. Automatically, they drew closer to their faces for a kiss. Out of nowhere, Chris and Di appeared running.  
>"Okay, the director said he was good, we can write" Di said poking Lea.<br>"Yes, there at that moment, I interrupted and ..." Chris Di we try to explain what was happening to his eyes.  
>Lea and Cory were confused. After some time, Lea saw a paparazzi with his camera to the wall. She showed Cory now rather understood. The four disguised to be a test, and walked away.<br>"Thank you people," Lea told friends, "do not know how she did not see ..." Cory still looked a little scared.  
>"You are not seeing a lot lately ... even a child, the most innocent slip-ups ever seen any of you two these days! "<br>"What are you talking about Chris?" Cory said.

"I'll be direct, because I'm so, you know me and had breathed ..." Di, "... ... do not know until some say is yes, others say no, but nobody is sure in fact, are just guesses, but above all, like the two of you are having so if anything, turned or never parted we do not know, but what we are sure is that we are not good for anyone to join, cupid, these things, so we stopped to put between you, but are great for putting out fires ... ... its mainly! You know how many times have we had to intervene in recent months to avoid or fix the slips you make? "  
>"Why do you think that Kevin went out so fast that picture of twitter?" Chris amended.<br>"How much we had to invent something to distract or change the focus when the people asked, whether media, fans or the worst possible, the paparazzi, about a romance between Monchele?"  
>"Why do you think that many of the two scenes were deleted? Because it was more overt than in those scenes had more than Finchel, there was already Monchele. Of course we are not magicians, we can not help much, and you must have seen the fandom tumblr almost burst ..."<br>"I wanted to see if some things fall on the network barred ..."  
>"I do not, I'm afraid!" Chris said taking a deep breath.<br>Cory and Lea just listened in anguish.

"We do not know what you have between you, whether or not? But as friends we are, we will defend them wherever you go against what may, come what may! You can count on us! "Said Di, supported by Chris.  
>"Well, now I go, I see you two in New York to interview. kisses "<br>"I'm going, I want to buy some things before going home. Chris, I want your ride, let me in the center "  
>And away they went, leaving Leah and Cory lost, confused, worried, but more than that, ashamed.<br>"Do not trust them, we decided to keep together, happy, and yet they are helping us, as they have always been good friends ... perhaps those who have trouble! "Lea said shaking hands with Cory.  
>"I also thought the same ... I feel bad ... as if he had done something wrong ... Lea but we did! Yes, it was our decision to maintain secrecy, but to prevent, not to hurt anyone ..."<br>"But the tone of the words end up hurting them because they do not trust them!"  
>"You're right," sighed Cory bringing his hands to his head. "Now what?" He looked at it as asking for a suggestion.<br>"I regret my love ... but, how about giving a chance ..."  
>"You say to tell them?"<br>"Not only tell ... we will bring to our friends into our life, our wonderful world we are building ... I share with my friends how happy I am with you, how much I love you! "she hugged him around the waist.  
>"Oh, Lea, do you even know how to convince someone ... let's do it then! "he smiled.<p>

.:

"Di, is that everyone has left town?"  
>"I think Lea has not, from what I heard the staff, they all go up tomorrow or later though, want to finish some things before the holidays, others want to do more shopping and stuff"<br>"Good! Look, I'm making a little dinner to say goodbye for us this year ... everyone ran today, I could not even say goodbye ..."  
>"That's cool! I will, and I think most will yes! Where are we going? I heard a new restaurant there in ..."<br>"Not in a restaurant Di, I want something more simple, cozy, just us, the class! Here at home, 8 hours, how's that? "  
>"Great, I want to spread?"<br>"We invite everyone, I will prepare myself here"  
>Lea hung up the phone smiling victory for Cory.<br>"He bit the bait baby!"

.:

"It was a time that Lea did not give a party at her apartment ... I always liked coming here, like this place, makes me feel at home! "Jenna commented to the other. They arrived on time. Some had already arrived and were taking a few drinks.  
>"Everybody came?" Lea said.<br>"No, miss the Mark and Cory, two always late!" Naya implied.  
>"Mark Delete the list because he has arrived ... hey guys! "<br>"Great, then we can go ..."  
>"Where? You did not say he wanted something more intimate, cozy, whatever they told me so to do here at home ..." Di strange.<br>"I want to do, but I changed my mind, let's go somewhere else!"  
>"Where Lea?" Naya asked curiously.<br>"My boyfriend's new apartment, the place is very nice, quiet, great for stay at will, furthermore I know that he ..."  
>"But Cory?"<br>"Oh, he knows where it is, we find there, Cory already know it!"  
>Half reluctantly they followed Lea. They did not like much of the story to go somewhere they did not know to get more comfortable with strangers, since until then had no idea that Lea had arranged another boyfriend, thought she was just roll with Cory, and he even knew where her new boyfriend lived!<br>"Chris, Di, you did not say who took them almost kissing? Lea and franketeen? "The staff did not spare his friends questioned the two, out of sight of Lea.

"Well folks, when I said that there is calm, I mean that it is quiet! The staff does not see how our famous faces well, out of nowhere! So much discretion, silence, laughter and fun and games anything loose, ok! Let's go unnoticed ..."  
>Everyone was curious, but agreed.<br>"We. But let's not get ahead, is one of the apartments of the funds, then we have to walk, catch a lift back and forth ... one can recognize us even more in a pack! "Leah laughed, seeing that his friends were getting lost, confused, but very curious. "Let's go for my secret entrance, took the service elevator, even the garage, two rings and we're there"  
>A few minutes later.<br>"I'm feeling like James Bond!" Mark joked. Everyone laughed at the adventures of Lea.  
>"I needed all this? A place in the middle of nowhere like this ... OK, so here is beautiful, quiet, has lots of green ... but do we get the funds, all disguised as ... through neurotic! "Naya questioned.<br>"I needed! We arrive, here's apartment. It's more than one home, a home ... is our refuge! Let me tell you a little secret for you ... I think I was more than time for you to know, or rather, they are sure ... ..." Lea smirked, opening the door, inviting all to enter. The apartment was not very big, but the environment itself was warm, a huge room with several puffs, two sofas, a roaring fireplace, and an entire wall of glass, which had a wonderful view of a valley, very green, very peace, a lot of energy. They were amazed, but were still somewhat confused, seeing even more Lea's face, looking as if something was up ... Lea looked like a child making mischief! Honey, where are you? We arrived ... has been receiving visits "a voice mumbled something, but nobody understood them. "Let me finish ... comes! "  
>They almost fell back, stunned, a euphoric, others pinching, when who appeared at the door of what looked like the kitchen was just who was missing class to be completed ... ... "Cory!" They cried. He appeared wiping her hands with a cloth, smiling his way typical catchy.<br>"It took a while waiting for Mark," she went to meet him, embraced him around the waist and gave him a sweet kiss, simple, short, just to say 'I got home!'. The friends followed the scene in disbelief.  
>"What is it? They saw a ghost? Do not recognize me anymore? Cory, your friend, I saw most of you earlier today ..."<br>Lea started laughing. "I think they are surprised his face ... Moreover, you have ...?" she spent her finger in his face and proved "... is chocolate!. ... Pancakes? Those chocolate chip pancakes that you did for me last week? "He nodded," Oh ... they are awesome! They are very fattening, but then we have a surefire way to burn calories this ..." laugh recalling the couple looks from where did they go after the pancakes ... ... even had chocolate in bed!  
>"You two want to drive us crazy?" Di finally managed to speak.<br>"No, they already have!" Naya pondered.

"Are you dating? Together? "Heather was so far paralyzed decided to ask.  
>"No, they are lovers, soon will appear Lea's boyfriend, Cory goes into hiding in the closet and we'll make the face of landscape!" Mark replied.<br>"Fool!" She swore.  
>Everyone was laughing.<br>"We are dating yes Heather! Since you want to know so many words but no one knows ... "  
>"Only you!" Cory amended.<br>Finally they broke the ice, hugged everyone happy by not only friends were dating, love, but they have received the vote of confidence of the couple.  
>"Hey, Cory, love that smell?"<br>"My God ..." Cory ran.  
>"Do not tell me who is my souffle? I asked you out of the oven after five minutes! I went out and just leave it to you to do! "Lea fought with him, and people laughed.<br>"Sorry, but it is him! I think I got distracted with the pancakes ..."  
>"What do I do with you! I do not know if you hit this or laugh your face dog that fell from the change! ... And now? "<br>"And now, I'll do what I do best ..." he picked up the phone, "... ... Hi I want some pizza ... Urgent! "

The evening was wonderful, everyone enjoyed themselves, eating, drinking, laughing at nothing, talking together in that room, some on the couch, in other puffs, others on the floor, carpet, sharing stories, moments, joys. It was a real party! Cory realized that the ice bucket was just drinks, and how good host, was to get some. Lea followed him. When he came back again already holding a bucket full of ice cubes, she barred the door of the kitchen.  
>"And then?"<br>"It was better than I imagined!"  
>"Yeah, I'm happy, it seems that I took some weight off my shoulders!"<br>"I feel the same, so I missed getting to them, talking without bothering to miss out on you!"  
>"Me too. But if they speak something ..."<br>"About Us? They are a little crazy, but you know ... trust these sick freak! "  
>"You're right!"<p>

"You know Cory, looking for them here, as comfortable in the middle of the room here, in our secret place, living here with us, do not know, call me nostalgic, but though they were our family here in Los Angeles, I felt a lack of home, I would one day be in a similar situation with our family, wanted to be with you in my home with my ..."  
>"I understand you also wanted to tell my mother about you, to talk with her without bothering to speak your name into the conversation ..."<br>They talked quietly, embraced, exchanged confidences seemed to ...  
>"They're so cute! God bless and protect them! "Di muttered being supported by others.<br>"I thought there would be no more secrets ..." Kevin protested involving the couple.  
>"Does our judiazinha could drop the T-Rex can bring him the ice for us!" Mark joked, causing the crowd to their feet, remembering the joke Finchel.<br>"I'll send the ice, Mark" Lea took a stone and threw it from the bucket. He retorted.  
>"Are you crazy! Now you will see! "Cory put his hand into the bucket and threw a handful of Mark.<br>"War on Ice!" Someone yelled to get confused. The stones, though hurt, flew from side to side. But no one cared if the 'high' hurt. They played until the ice melts. More than four buckets were being fired. That night intimate, cozy, worthy of being shared only with true friends, was closed with a golden key.


	22. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Part 1

**22. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Part 1**

"Wow, I'm dead! These days preceding the holiday almost kill real people, Cory! So much, so much work, ... Glee is, it's interviews, programs, photo session is ... My God, it seems that everyone wants to suck us until the last drop before we go on vacation! "  
>Cory just laugh, sometimes he could swear that Lea embodied her character, Rachel, because it broke down like crazy talk. He only agreed, it was almost impossible to follow it.<br>"Lea is very cold, why not put that other black coat is thicker just left here ... the studio, yet you did not feel, but will soon see how it's cold outside! "  
>"It's me or you who is from New York, baby? I know how is the weather here changes abruptly ... But thanks for the concern, you're a cutie, I'm not cold, when you feel put on the other, so I'm taking it in hand. This one though it is thin, it's nice and warm! I love him, is the only white coat I have! "<br>"It's that hat?"  
>"I would use it today in an interview from Inside the Actors Studio, but eventually gave up, I thought my look was very masculine, very loaded, I got used to using more dress, so now when I put pants and felt strange! But I could not even wear clothes for short, was a little chilly in the studio, did you notice? "<br>"Yes, more or less ..."

"Of course, more or less, you wore a suit! It was gorgeous by the way ... I love you in a suit! "she commented slyly preparing to enter the car into the hotel. Another day, the last work for both. And they wanted to celebrate. After all, was the only opportunity to celebrate Christmas, since it would unfortunately have to go separate: Lea wanted to be with his family, Cory with his, and they were not public a couple, to take your partner with you, that is, were single for the eyes of the world. Only his friends knew of Glee. Still. Cory had little time to be with his mother, brother and friends in Canada, since shortly after Christmas would travel to Sydney, Australia to work. They would stay in the two year-end festivities, separated, if only seeing again here in Los Angeles a couple weeks or so. So tonight was special, they decided to celebrate early. Lea decided not to go to his apartment, much less to his parents, would get along with Cory, reserved a room next to yours, and then inside the hotel in which they would see would be, of course, with great discretion. They were almost exchanging a passionate kiss, when Cory realized that they were not alone in the parking lot.  
>"I better put that hat, a little outfit does not hurt!"<br>They left. They decided to dinner, something quick before heading to the hotel. When they were coming close to the entrance of the same, finally decided to listen to Lea and her boyfriend changed his coat, putting a long and heavy black coat, left the hat, turning to Cory ... ... "He smiled satisfied ?"... ... "Very." They have to go into the hotel when he was frightened.

"I do not believe it! They are still here? It's past 1:30 am in the morning ..."  
>"Who?"<br>"When we left here earlier today, heading for the taping of Inside the Actors, I, Jane and Matt, these girls were here, they wanted pictures and such, we pulled up at the time, could not. So I told them that I took back in ... I thought I would not expect! "  
>"Well, what now? They were ... in this weather! "<br>"They are crazy! Ta very cold outside Lea! "  
>"Crazy? Maybe, but they are much more than that, are your fans, possibly Glee ... and now Mr.. Monteith, will keep his promise? "<br>"I will, it is hard not! I wait here in the car, I'll try not to take! "  
>Lea agreed. But when she saw the commotion around the girls Cory was so excited, did not even notice when the car came down on a whim.<br>"My God, you do not feel cold?" Lea asked the girls.  
>They realize who you spoke to did not believe, one stood motionless, others laughed, some wept, others shouted ... 'That thing insane fans.'<br>"Calm down people!" Lea asked trying to calm the tumult. Who would have thought that in addition to Cory, those girls were able to cold that night, typical of New York, photos, autographs of the two, something they never dreamed, and behold it was not touring and promotional work. They were just girls, some parents who accompanied them, with their idols, there on their side! Incredible!

"You fit in my pocket!" Cory played with one of them.  
>"Never mind, when I get my jump shot of his size," Lea replied, "Ask him if it still froze up there." Cory and Leah had fun with this friendly group. In no time, despite the curious and confused looks, no one of them asked why they were together, apparently going to spend the night in a hotel with the rest of the cast of Glee who came to work routine, and everyone knew that besides Lea parents, had his own home there. Respect? Shame? Perhaps the two, the fact is that however great was the curiosity, no one asked.<br>"Now, everybody go home! Take those girls away before freezing! "Lea said one of his daddy. And they returned to the car, entering the hotel.

"See you here about ten minutes ..." Lea smiled saying goodbye to Cory. They agreed to spend the night in his room, and to avoid attracting any attention, both entered each one in his room as usual.  
>After ten minutes, Cory had already taken off their coats, with only shirt and pants, no shoes, no tie, relaxed, waiting for Lea. He asked for a champagne, or drink, but at least one gift, was her first Christmas with her, her great love!<br>"Room Service" someone said after a few knocks on the door.  
>"Service ..." I had to ask what, let me see ... champagne, strawberries, Chocolate ,... is, it's all here, my luggage ... what? "Even so, the door was open.<br>"It could only be the same!" He smiled when he saw his beloved anchored in port. "I thought I already have it all, when someone said, 'Room Service', but actually missing the main ..."  
>"Oh yeah ..." she said biting her lip "... what was missing?"<br>"You!" He pulled her inside the room, already filled him with kisses.  
>"It seems that he was homesick until ... let me breathe a little! "she teased him.<br>"Think it's easy to spend all day with you without being able to at least give you a kiss, it was the most innocent?"  
>"I do not ..." he arched an eyebrow and walked away silly it "... , I was dying to grab you ..." she started laughing, jumping into his arms again.<br>"I ordered some things for us to toast ..." he said showing a tray on a table with beautiful red roses , champagne, chocolate and strawberries.  
>"I also brought some things ..."<br>He looked around, but remember that it came with nothing. Looked as confused. She laughed, opening his coat. Cory was more than excited to see what was underneath her coat, or what did not: Lea was only using a micro red lingerie. Nothing else!

"I do not like it?" She laughed mockingly to see that he had been paralyzed at the sight.  
>"If you liked? I was speechless ... I guess I'll show ..." he grabbed her with kisses all over filling his little body shivering with cold, catching her in his arms and putting her to bed.<br>"Hey, the toast?" She asked.  
>"Never mind then, I like it here!" He uttered in the midst of more and more kisses.<p>

"Cory, wake up ... we love ... wake, but we'll be late! "  
>"I just fall asleep, just a little bit ..."<br>"Come on, be a good boy and get out of bed"  
>"My flight is only later, not even morning my love, let's get some more sleep!"<br>"I know, but I wanted to take you somewhere ..."  
>"Where? There may be another day? "<br>"We ... please, it's important to me ..."  
>Cory grumbled sprawled on the bed, eyes open.<br>"You still end up with me ... Lea Michele if not in bed will be giving me such frights! "after much trying, she finally managed to make it up.

"Where are we going? It's dark yet ..."  
>"We are almost"<br>A little more driving, the car stopped Lea.  
>"It's here! Now just a few more moments ..."<br>They sat on the hood of the car about ten minutes, talking, Cory half asleep when he finally ...  
>"I wanted to share with you my favorite corner, whenever I think, if I'm happy or sad, whenever I come here, as is my refuge, to recharge ... ..." they came out of downtown New York, and saw the sun come out among the huge buildings, that picture of God in heaven, shining the huge cement constructions of man, the lights still scratching the sky gray of the night, reflecting on the sea, become one, sky and sea, with the city in the middle. A real show! "... although I like to sleep later, it's so good to come here and see that there is paradise "<br>Cory marveled at the scenery, the place she took him to know, I loved those paintings of nature. But more than this, he was thrilled that she had brought him there, confided to him that something so intimate and so meaningful to her. Not to mention, that the landscape was just complete, because when he looked to the side, saw the brunette's face lit up by those first rays of the sun. Simply beautiful! A unique moment!  
>He smiled, kissing him softly on the cheek and hugged her with all affection.<p>

"It's beautiful! Thank you for sharing this with me! "She smiled in return. "Now you know what ?... by my experiences with this place ... photos should be even more beautiful in the evening, at sundown sunset ... ... is not it? "  
>"You know I never come here at sunset to sunset !... yes, maybe next time we come here to the two New York we do not give a little jump here! "he agreed. "What are you doing?"<br>"I posted this picture on my twitter" he showed her.  
>"I wanted to stay here," she read the caption that he put together the picture. "So ... why do not you stay? "<br>"I really wanted, but things are not so simple ..."  
>"I know ..." she replied sadly.<br>"But who knows next ..." he embraced her tightly, it hurt a lot having to travel, leaving his love there, so far from where he would be, it was like to leave a piece of themselves behind.


	23. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Part 2

**23. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Part 2**

Lea went shopping. Still had some things to buy, the majority was for supper that his mother was arranging for his entire family, but more than that, she offered to help because he needed to be distracted, could no longer stay in that of depressed in the house of his parents , much less alone in her. She had to be strong. It was reality now, no more assumptions about the holidays of the year-end festivities: Cory went to Canada to see his family, and she was with hers. By accepting that cost more, it was indeed! Since they were dating hidden, could not leave their Lea and go to Canada, much less stay there he was in New York who had so few opportunities to be with his family, insisting it was almost unfair for him to drop everything and spend the holiday away from home. Also, they could not stay away for only two ... their families what would they say? What would invent? They took two if not better, at least the wisest of decisions. It would hurt, that atmosphere of Christmas everywhere, to be with someone you love, and whom she loved most was miles away.  
>"Lea, daughter, is so far ... what is it? "<br>"Nothing mom, I think I overslept tonight, I'm kinda dizzy yet! Also, I needed ..."  
>"You're working too my love. You have to have more fun, go out, you are young, darling ... as you say? ... have to go out, get some guys, maybe get some new boyfriend ..."<p>

"Boyfriend? No mother, I'm fine, really. It is these dates that stir me. The older I get, the more I think about things and then I get emotional ..."  
>"Lea, stop, this is something for me, older pros, his grandmother ... maybe you're just starting your life, do not start already at rambling old ..."<br>"I was always dramatic Mom!"  
>"Oh, yes, always!"<br>Lea finally managed a smile. The rest of the day, she accompanied her mother in several stores, gave up to get distracted. But as the evening was approaching, the melancholy was taking care of her again. Did not notice when his car pulled back out of town, at the same point a day ago she was there with Cory seeing the sun rise. Can not contain her tears streamed down his face remembering. Down the car. The sun was already going down, the lights in the color of fire, red, purple, lighting up the sky, the sea ... a strong point in the middle of all the buildings, a light that looked like a gold star to explode Lea called the attention of ... ... she had never seen anything so beautiful, nothing like it! At that moment, she smiled remembering the comment of Cory ... 'The setting of the sun must be even more beautiful !'... And it was! ...  
>They promised not to get hung all day talking on the phone, despite the will be great, they had to be with his family, decided to go with them, had to be in full! But it was hard to be fully a part of you took the other away. Lea took a picture with your mobile phone and posted on his Twitter page ... Wherever he was, would see it for sure!<p>

Cory forgot your phone at home, and when he returned from the street, along with his mother, was to check if someone, like a new-ioquina petite brunette, had sent a message. When he entered his Twitter page, saw that Leah had posted a photo. A smile came over his face.  
>"She was checking out!" Lea had posted a picture of the place she loved New York, and as he suggested, was just the late afternoon. The caption? Sunset sun. As he had guessed, was even more beautiful. Cory wondered excited to face Lea seeing that landscape.<br>"And who deserves a smile that size ...?"  
>Cory was embarrassed when his mother caught him smiling like a fool with eyes closed, right in the middle of the room.<br>"Someone who really want to introduce you ... I hope that soon! "  
>His mother kissed his face, approving the idea.<p>

The day dawned cold, overcast, giving no excitement in anyone leaving home. But Cory's friends dragged him to a day of adventure in the mountains of Vancouver. They were in a class, skiing, snowboarding, and a bunch of junk accompanied them. Cory until he had fun, loved to do that, 'fly' down the mountain, many jumps, many falls, was a real treat, especially with his friends, some who had not seen in a long time. A day of fun and nostalgia, remembering the old days. In one of his decide, Cory stopped at the end of the line, satisfied, though not practice a lot with his snowboard, he was still in shape. While preparing to go up among their friends, their attention was stolen by a pair of lovers who were playing down there by playing ice at each other, hugging, kissing ... ... at the same time his heart throbbed ... 'Where is Leah? what they doing now? 'he thought. It was hard to see this couple so happy and know that he could be so, hugging and kissing his girlfriend ... He felt a tightness in the chest, the joke has gone stale.  
>"Already? Cory is still too early, it becomes "his friends protested, he gave some excuses and left.<p>

"I've loved again? I thought I'd spend the day there with your friends ..." his mother was surprised.  
>"I get tired very fast mother, must be age ..." he tried to play but could not print grace in his words.<br>"I know ... well, let's take a walk, eat something "  
>"Ok"<p>

"I thought we agreed not to stay on the phone hanging on vacation, Cory!" Lea meant to him, but she had not broke down and called him that afternoon.  
>"Well, I'm not pulling that is a subject after another ... it's been two hours we're talking"<br>"Two hours? Really? "She laughed, had not played that hours had passed so quickly, it seemed it was only about 20 minutes, half an hour.  
>"And you told me about everything he did, what will you do ..." he laughed, until it seems that "... is not amused! "<br>"Of course I am, you do not seem so excited!"  
>"I? Yes I am, alas! "<br>They were silent for a moment.  
>"I'm just missing you," she finally said.<br>"Me too," he mused.  
>Lea wanted to do was to confess that nothing away from him there was no fun, and this time of year did not help fill the void he had left without him.<br>Cory was almost to the point of surrendering, never felt so lost in your own home with your family and friends for years ... it was as if it were not for him had come, but a stranger. The real Cory had been with her.  
>They said goodbye and promised to call only on Christmas Eve, to be greeted. They would have to do the impossible, but would let the other live with their loved.<p>

"Cory, you hardly touched your breakfast? What is it, you love chicken? "  
>"I'm not hungry mother"<br>"I did not speak before, but what's wrong with you? 'm Feeling so strange, kind of sad, lost ... there is some problem in Los Angeles? Work? "  
>"No mom, do not worry, I have never been better, with a busy schedule"<br>"Are you sick? I noticed that you lost weight too ... is not that crazy diets I hear about the Hollywood people? "  
>"No mother, I eat well!" He laughed the concern of the mother.<br>"It's a woman, she can! I hope anyone who has not gotten pregnant yet ... was made, assume ..."  
>"Mother!"<br>"What I'm modern, I do not want my grandson so lost!"  
>Cory shook his head.<br>"Okay, I was joking ... fight with your girlfriend? "  
>"No, we're good!"<br>"No, they're good, you would not be here, would be joining her!"  
>"But I can not mother, hiding dates we do not have to be beside her as she is with her family. We are not officially 'dating'! "He lowered his head.<br>"What business is this of 'officially'? You young people invent something new every day! Please Cory Monteith, create shame in that face! If you love each other, which imports the world! You may even want to hide it, but people who like both, your families, your true friends ... how do you think they can hide? "

"We want to tell but, take our dating ... but we fear when we do not have more peace ... say that we are both famous, would be a real crazy! "  
>"Okay, but will not be able to hide a lifetime!"<br>"I know, but are not ready to open for the world still ..."  
>"Well ... but are not ready to spend a day apart so important! I bet there's someone out there like you, only in person! For your heart and thoughts are with you here! "<br>Cory gave a crooked smile, trying to hold himself not to cry.  
>"Honey, why do not you go to her?"<br>"But mom, I came down here to spend Christmas with you ..."  
>"Oh yeah, it seems ... you did not come this time ... ... I see a stranger here! Moreover, the dinner will be with these people who had lunch with you, then you've been with them today! "<br>"But her family has also ..."  
>"I do not think they have the right to know that your daughter is happy, that is with you, it's you that makes you happy?" He smiled, with tears that flooded her face. "If she came here, I would welcome it with open arms, because I see how well it is doing to you my love! And as crazy as it seems, I would support them, she would hide under my skirt up is needed for them to stay safe. I speak as a mother, and I'm sure her mother would do the same, because I know Cory, I am quite sure that is also doing very well to it, you're a jewel, has had its problems, but who does not? The difference is that not all overcome, and most importantly, have the decency to take them "<br>"You're incredible, I do not deserve you!" He said hugging her mother.

"Okay, if not I stop crying!" She said although it was already crying, "quick, clean the face and run to the airport, or you'll miss your flight to New York, I left her suitcase in the car"  
>"How?"<br>"You come here when it may be just for one day, make a mess all over the house. This time, barely opened his suitcase. I realized that I would be really, for more who said the opposite. I thought I could not stand it till night, and stayed stubbornly against him, I would take action. I did go ... "  
>"You're crazy!" He ran. Suddenly he stopped and turned to her. "New York? How do you know where I should go? "<br>"As far as I know, Lea is there with his parents, is where it has its roots ..." he looked incredulous," ... a long time since I already know that she is his secret girlfriend, did not need to tell me, I realized it, seeing the way it speaks with her by phone, as his eyes light up and you're dumb ... if this is not love, I do not know what it is then! I do not know her personally, but seems to be a good girl, see if one day bring her here to introduce myself! "  
>He kissed her mother softly, as if thanking him for being so unique!<br>"Merry Christmas!" He said before dashing out the door outside.

"Please, I need a lot going on the next flight to New York! It has to be today, have come today! "Cory pleaded, but it was difficult to find a job so at the last minute. He turned away from the attendant did not believe what was happening.  
>'Now I have decided to place one of these ... God, do not stay together for us ?... ... I really need a miracle ... ...' a Christmas miracle he prayed with his eyes closed, ignoring where he was, who was around him.<br>"Hey, Mr.. Monteith, it seems that their prayers were answered ... just a vacancy in our system ... here it seems that one person gave up! "the clerk informed him.  
>"Thanks," he exclaimed, as if thanking the miracle.<br>"Only one problem ... the flight is a little late, maybe just get there at dawn "Cory felt the joy disappear, but still thought you would try!

"Lea, come here," his father called him "what was my little? You look so lost with a ... what is it? "  
>"Nothing dad, just the nostalgia we're all here together for our supper," she hugged him with her mother.<br>"Who are you trying to fool, honey? You are different, strange, it seems that is half dead! "Her mother amend the husband's comments.  
>"Nothing! I'll see if Grandma is not drinking wine more than allowed, "she sought the first excuse to get away from that interview before it began to cry.<p>

"The Finn is not sweet?" Lea's grandmother questioned her granddaughter.  
>"No, he's with his family," commented Lea's laughing grandmother still changing the name of Cory, from Thanksgiving she knew them, but still called him Finn.<br>"He should be here so you can smile again"  
>"But I'm smiling Grandma!"<br>"Really? I see only one mouth stretched out, not a smile! Much less its one of those laughs! "  
>"Do not make Grandma!"<br>"Today is a night to be happy, to celebrate. It pains me to see that you are not happy baby! "His mother took the end of the conversation.  
>Lea could not make excuses. Her mother caught her when she realized that she was going to collapse in a weeping.<br>"I wish he were here so much that she said ..." mother's ear.  
>"I know, but why not invited?"<br>"Why is he out now, is with his family ..."  
>"But he could have come! I know it's hard, he just sees his family, I would want to spend Christmas with them, Canada is far indeed ... .. "<p>

Lea turned away from the mother when assimilated what she said, and looked at her quizzically.  
>"Grandma told you?"<br>"No. His father is half-distracted, something of a man, but I do not. I am her mother Lea, I realized long ago that had something going ... the way you spoke of him with it, the sparkle in your eyes to tell you something related to it ... Cory moved even with you, right? "Lea just agreed," declined to say anything, I wanted to tell me when you thought it was time, not to force, beyond that, I wonder why there are so secretive ... ... but I want you to know that I love you and support you in everything, I can say to his father by the same. And I'm glad you're with him, like him a lot, I know that is one of the few good guys out there, rooting for you! "  
>Lea went to cry, but this time it was pure happiness and relief.<br>"Come on, wipe your face and we will do our supper. Here all love you, and I'm sure there will be other opportunities, and perhaps in some of these it can be with us! "Lea smiled, his mother was wonderful. She was getting up to go wash your face and touch up the makeup when his cellphone rang.  
>"Now that's a real smile!" Her grandmother told her granddaughter to see bursting with happiness when answering the phone before you go out to the balcony of the house.<br>"I would call you to tell you ..." she was talking about when he stopped.  
>"Once you told me where his parents lived, but I do not have a good memory, I forgot ... you can repeat it for me? "<br>"What?" She did not understand why that interest.  
>"I'm running a few minutes, almost insane, please tell me where is the home of his parents ... are you there right? Told me that whenever you make a meal there? "<br>"Yes, but you ... ... you're not in Vancouver? Running as well? "

"Tell me how to get there ... I want to personally say merry christmas my love! "  
>Lea began to cry again, had finally understood. She did so, gave the address and hung up. Upon returning to the room, everyone knew she was going to faint. His father ran to help. She sat on the couch, half-laughing, half crying, could not even answer the flurry of questions from all of why she had been so. She just looked at her mother, and wise woman understood. Her mother smiled, pleased that her daughter had gotten his Christmas miracle.<br>Lea looked everyone in the room: a few friends, only the closest, uncles and aunts, cousins, grandmother, and her parents, all people you trust, whom she loved ... ... your family!  
>"You have always been with me through thick and especially in bad times, ... those in which I needed, ... I could always count on you ... all are the same for me my family! We are not perfect, but I can say that the word family with you makes sense to me ... is good to have someone tell, where do we go through the storm ... but even better to share our joys, sorrows ... is not only why today I want to share with you my greatest joy! "Lea's father shook hands and exchanged a look with his affectionate mother. "I had a wonderful year, indeed, the last three years I have nothing to complain about ... Blessed are ... until then you were with me, sharing all ... but there's one thing I was not honest with you ... not long ago, why is a secret, and I ask all my heart that will continue ... at least until I get out of Glee ..."<p>

"What was my daughter?" The father was worried. The other family members were also anxious.  
>"Well, I ..." The doorbell rang. Lea sighed, running out to meet. Everyone was in place. Lea took a while, but soon came. "So how was talking ... I share with you the reason for my happiness ..." she looked back at him, all accompanied his movements, but the place where each one was, could not see anything "... I am very happy that I can say to you I found my other half, the love of my life ..."<br>"Finn," her grandmother shot, euphoric.  
>"Mom stop, let her talk" one of the aunts Lea protested.<br>Lea smiled.  
>"... Want to introduce to you ... my boyfriend! "she then called him, extending his hand. Cory entered the room, taking the hand offered to him, smiling at everyone. The room went silent. Grandma broke the ice then.<br>"I told you Finn!" Had no comment and did not laugh at the old lady. By Lea and Cory laughed.  
>"Mum and Dad, I think we already know, but now I would like to introduce my boyfriend ... ..." Cory this is her dad frowned before shaking hands with the boy.<p>

"It's about time!" Her father said. Lea gaped, until his father knew it! "You thought they were fooling who?" Cory and Lea were both embarrassed. Lea's father stopped the bickering, and gave a hug to your son in law. "Okay, it is clear that you are great but not two! Do something wrong for you to see! "Everyone in the room laughed, Lea's father was not even on the shoulder of Cory, but still showed who was boss!  
>Lea presented one by one, leaving his aunts and cousins leg walker, all lost close to her boyfriend as cat, as they themselves said in their face even two!<br>"But it is much more beautiful and nice person!"  
>"To watching you, behave!" Lea played. "And this love, is the grandmother, who told him ... Grandma, this is ..."<br>"Finn, you have come!"  
>Everyone laughed, Grandma did not like it.<br>"Cory, Grandma" Lea corrected it.  
>"Let her, Finn may be the same!" Cory said hugging you.<p>

"See, we're still alive!" Lea played with Cory, both already on the balcony after supper, watching the sky, dating alone.  
>"It was easier than I thought ... although it has frozen when his father looked at me seriously! "<br>"Daddy is so, but he does not bite!" She laughed, hugging him around the waist. "But tell me ... he did have a crazy idea like that? Come here, leave everyone there, his family ..."  
>"My mother," she looked at him with eyes half wondering if he had told him about them, "did not have to tell, she knew you long ago, so when I saw lost, sad, I pulled the ear and ordered out here. Do not think twice, I ran. "<br>Lea kissed her sweetly.  
>"My mother, and from what we saw of my father already knew ... think anyone who knows us and our fathers, has no way of keeping secrets, hiding something ... I'm glad they liked to have that certainty today, that I passed! "<br>"Me too!"  
>"And your mother?"<br>"She also liked to know that I am with you"  
>"I want to personally talk to her, thank you ... good, one day I will personally, but how about I ..." Cory nodded, understood what she wanted. He made the call and gave his cell phone talking to her.<p>

"Hello, is the mother of Cory?"  
>"Yes"<br>"I want to thank the gift that you sent me ... I loved it! "the woman was confused, Lea imagined the reaction of his mother and went on to explain. "The Cory has arrived here at home, is Lea who is speaking ... thank you for sending it over here, this is definitely the best Christmas of all, and I owe it to you! Do not know, but I admire you! "  
>Were you excited imagining the happiness of the son who was probably on her side, and also in it, which you could feel in her voice as vibrant.<br>"It will not miss opportunities for us to know, and I'll be here waiting when you want ... come to Canada, my home is open door waiting for you "Lea thanked. The two talked some more, to say goodbye. Lea hung up the phone, returning it to Cory. They hugged, laughed, talked, kissed, not caring if the room was full of people, the family of Lea, normal people, that curious relationship that had broken and fiction become reality!

_**To all**____**that come with**____**this**____**fic**____**a**____**blessed and**____**Merry Christmas!**_


	24. Honeymoon

**24. 'Honeymoon'**

"Cory, where he will spend the New Year?"  
>"I do not know yet ... but I think I'll stay with my family, friends ...".<br>Did not you? Of course he knew, and each hour overdue in passing seemed an eternity to him. He always enjoyed being with his fans, signing autographs, pictures and mostly talking, but those days in Sydney, Australia seemed endless! He could not wait to rush out there to catch the first flight to New York! It is Canada that is nothing! New York was turning his city! He and Lea arranged to spend the New Year together, went to a little way to circumvent her neighbors and other onlookers, and stay in the comfort of her home. Toasting, celebrating the new year was to come, if loving ... there would be nothing better!  
>Last one, last interview, the last 'hi'... ok, finally! He even changed his clothes, picked up the suitcase that was already in production car followed him, and went from there, where the mall was doing meet and greet with fans and journalists. I could not deny that he had been surprised at all that care, across the world, that he found when he arrived in Sydney ... but his heart was tight , begging him 'fly' in the direction of your love.<br>"Vancouver, Toronto, Los Angeles, New York ... New York, Cory? You delivered on a silver platter! Idiot, then do not want people freaking out! "He recalled one of his replies in a given interview ... choose between two cities in Australia ... ... he said it was difficult to choose between Vancouver, Toronto, Los Angeles, New York was not explained, but did not need, who knew he knew, the first two were their cities' natal ', where he came from, Canada, Los Angeles was where he lived, worked and such, and New York? What is the relationship he had with New York? It was a beautiful city, heart of the world, but to him? Even the most skeptical would remember this moment of Lea, which has its roots in this city. Oh Cory ...

"Lord ... You ... chord "  
>"Uh ?... we there yet? "<br>"Here is your stop. Thanks for joining us! "  
>"Hey, stewardess, I think something is wrong ... where are we? My flight was to New York, and it seems to me, this airport is not there! "<br>"No, this is not New York. We are in Paris, France "  
>"Paris? Scale is not ok, so now it's just continue the journey ..."<br>"The travel company gave us instructions that you were one of the people who would stay here ..."  
>"No, look here my time ... I go to New York "<br>"But it is what it says in our control. Confirmed here with me, you see, a change pro you get down here on this scale, in Paris. Well, I'm sorry. If there is a mistake, you can go to our checkin, and talk to one of our attendants'  
>"But ..."<br>Cory was confused. How come he gets there in Paris? He had to be in New York, Lea was waiting for him, arranged to spend the New Year together. I was about to dawn, the day 31, the last day of the year, would soon be facing, he had to be there, not there lost in Europe!  
>"Damn, this only happens to me!" He swore.<p>

Without realizing it, he was surprised. Someone put his hand on his shoulder, not allowing it to turn around, and gravely, few words, he ordered him to come. Cory cold sweat, could only be a robbery or something like that, it was early morning at the airport, and as there were security guards everywhere, certainly not realized what was happening. What would he do? Every time he tried to turn back, the person did not leave. He was getting distressed, afraid. At any point, the person stopped him and came closer. Cory froze.  
>"Do not be scared ... 'm hijacking "the last sentence, less pronounced, almost hoarsely pronounced, so seductive, it brought relief.<br>"That voice ... I know ... Lea! Your little devil! "He pulled her to her, she laughed wickedly to have got to scare him.  
>"Hi, my love, hope it has not peed in my pants!"<br>"Almost. What is this? "  
>"Kidnapping. That part is true! "<br>"You're crazy!"  
>"I know ... do not worry, I will immediately request a ransom for his girlfriend in New York, she must be worried waiting for you ..."<br>"Is she going to pay the price? Do not make too much ..." Cory smirked.

"Oh go, I'm sure to have you, it is capable of anything, she would do anything for you!" Lea said giving her a huge smile with sweet words.  
>"What good ... because I would do anything for it, give it all! Because despite being a bit mad, is one of the best people I ever met in my life! "Cory was leaning over to kiss him when Leah stopped him.<br>"Not here baby, let's not cause our luck. Will one of these paparazzi that appears there. Here is Paris, Glee is known here, we are known. I'm dying to kiss you too, but let's wait until we got in our refuge. "  
>"And where are we going? I know? "<br>"When we get there you will see ... per hour, let's take another flight, then we'll rent a car, a few more hours on the road, and be there"  
>"Wow, it seems like we're getting away!"<br>"But we are! I'm robbing you stay for just us, but not within four walls, alone ... I can date, get out there, carefree, even in our condition ... want to live a bit like a normal person enjoying the world with the man I love without have to give satisfaction to anyone ..."  
>"I still do not understand"<br>"I just want to be happy ... with you! We, our 'honeymoon' is just beginning ..."

"What is this place ... Lea, it's beautiful! "  
>"Pretty even, until I'm surprised!"<br>"You did not know here? how ...?"  
>"A friend of Broadway tipped me off, since we were talking, she told me about his affair he was having with a famous guy, married, told me that he spent a vacation with a wonderful place, away from everything, all since he did not want any scandal. At the time I gave no attention, but after you left to their commitments in Australia, I was thinking so much, dying of nostalgia, even though it would soon be back, we would be together in the new year in our apartment and such . Then I was angry for having to be almost 'hidden', and means to my thoughts, I remembered it, so I called and begged him to tell me about the place. She was wonderful, gave me tips, taught me everything. And told me how they should do to get this far unnoticed, invisible. Being here, I could be quiet, because although it is heavenly, it was off course the other islands here in Paris, then almost no tourists came down here, just a few who wanted to stay away from the noise of fireworks, seeing them only away without the bustle and movement of people circulating ..."<br>"That is, only the old people around here!" Cory laughed.

"Maybe, but certainly possible to get rid of Glee and fans alike, right?"  
>"Um, now began to get interesting ..."<br>"Here we will be only a couple of boyfriends, without worrying about anything!"  
>"I loved it," he pulled her to him for kissing her. "You're incredible!"<br>"See, there is only you who can do surprises!"  
>"Just a little problem ... this heat all ... I only have warm clothes in my luggage ..."<br>"I thought that too, gave a hop in Los Angeles and got her some clothes, everything solved"  
>"You're perfect!"<br>"I know"  
>"And modest!"<br>They laughed at the joke, got off the car, parked in front of an inn. They left the two amazed by so much nature, so quiet. There were some people, tourists, just sympathetically greeted them, not seeming to know them. They were amazed, besides the beauty of the place, could be normal, without costume or anything like that.  
>"Just one thing Cory ... we 'means' to turn off the world here ... do not take the Internet and cell phone is almost impossible! "<br>"Well, there are evils that come to good ... there's plenty of time for you to stay with me! Will drop a bit of your twitter! "  
>"It seems that not give you the ball, which I'm only on the Internet !... It will never be enough for you, is not it Mr.. Monteith? "<br>"You ?... Never! I will never satisfy you! "

"Well, I'll switch and run to the beach, I go into the sea a little before dark" Lea looked like an eager child.  
>"Lea, but it's still early, the sun is high, it will take to dark ..."<br>"It's never too early to play at the beach! If you want you can sleep a little ... I know you're tired yet ... I can get you to come here later ..."  
>"It was not 'alone' I wanted to rest ..."<br>Lea understood, adding his comment with his face without shame.  
>"But if you are not alone will not rest. If I stay here will not leave you rest ... instead ..."<br>"Who says I want to rest?" He teased, pulling his shirt and playing in the bed room just rent.  
>She could not stand seeing him unzipping his pants, rubbing his nude body.<br>"I think the beach can wait a little ..." she murmured.  
>"She will not get away ..." he said.<br>Lea threw himself upon it. The two began their 'honeymoon' with style in a hostel away as much of urban civilization and insane, but with comfort and above all, safe to live your love!

"Cory, I stop shooting! I'm feeling followed by a paparazzi! "  
>"Sorry, but I will not stop. This beautiful place, the most beautiful woman in the world ... how do you want me to stop? Everything is perfect, this light, his smile ..."<br>"You are a fool in love ... I'm no makeup, wearing sandals, with a simple dress, flowers ... transparent, straw hat and sunglasses, where are you seeing this! "Leah laughed, put only the first piece of clothing found under her white bikini, was not the first time do not care how it looks, but according to her boyfriend, she never was so beautiful.  
>"That smile lighting up his whole face ... is more perfect than all this huge sea ahead of us "<br>"It became a poet?"  
>"Almost ..."<br>She was sitting on a wall, as he alternated between his video camera and your camera for professional photography. Cory photographed, filmed everything, especially Lea, two of them playing together, with each other, several kisses ... seemed even a 'honeymoon honey '. She pulled him close to you, locking her legs around his waist, capturing it. After hugged him from behind, still sitting on the fence, now wrapped around his legs as well, also with his arms, watching him move in that system, observing the beautiful pictures he had done. Later, he kept his equipment in a small pouch, which hung over his shoulder, going hand in hand with Lea for a walk by the sea, sand kicking up high, and around half of the sea water itself that played near his feet . Cory was also dressed casually, with only slippers, black shorts and green shirt with his famous picture of Vancouver, the mascot canuts, black cap and goggles. Oh, and several layers of protective. All though he was very white one, but Lea exaggerated your protection, every half hour it filled him with fear sunscreen burn it, despite protests from Cory.

The two went into the sea, swam, played the hell out. Then they went and watched the horizon, dating. The sun was setting when Lea was giving his last dive. Cory was not, said he would take some pictures of that wonderful late afternoon. He stood on the shore watching, taking photos, beautiful by the way, the perfect setting, the joy of the people as well as two short of that place, everything was fantastic. But, even fantastic, something that left him breathless, speechless, was carelessly when he turned his lens toward the sea and saw Lea from it, all wet, white bikini with her sensuality, her tanned skin illuminated by the last rays of the that evening sun, the hair aside, a charming smile on her lips, against a backdrop of all those multicolored sunset reflected in the sky, the sea, the mountains, the people, the woman he loved!  
>"That was the best" he showed her a photograph he took.<br>"Wow, good one! What trick did you use? It's because I know you're full of tricks in the business of photography ..."  
>"In this ?... not used any, that came perfect! "<br>They kissed passionately as the sun peeked disappear and the sky the first stars appear.

"Sure you do not want to get this last boat and go spend the turn of the year in Paris? It's the latest coming out today ..."  
>"Absolute my love when you give midnight just want you by my side, nobody else!"<br>Lea Cory kissed as they walked to the restaurant of the hostel for dinner. Most guests just got the boat going in the direction of movement and the party of the city. At least when they wanted to celebrate the turn, toast, make your requests, wanted noise, shaking ... all but Leah and Cory, they chose to stay at the inn, virtually alone. Unlike others, the two most wanted was peace, rather than a company just the other even! They did so, after a romantic dinner, they went for a walk on the beach, with only the huge moon to light them. On the horizon, could see some fireworks from the other places where everyone celebrated the new year was to come. Lea chose a white halter dress, sandals without heels, and a large white flowers, typical of the place, to adorn your hair up. Cory has also opted for a simple dress, bloomers fine cream-colored, white shirt and sandals, which exchanged with a vendor spot at the inn, the subject of much heal Lea, seeing the 'trade' of the two.  
>"Cory, which will ask ... have any prayer, any wish you want to perform in this new year? "Lea said hugging her boyfriend as they walked.<br>"Nothing, I will not ask for anything. I just have to thank. Every day I spend with you, it's like I could be more and more happy, I can only thank God for putting you on my way, and mainly because you want to stay in it! "

"Oh love, you is my gift, something we never dreamed of asking because they did not know existed ... you also make me very, very happy! "  
>They kissed, then being interrupted by increasingly intense fires of anxious waiting to give 'famous midnight.'<br>"What a shock! ... At least we will see the largest fireworks display ever seen! Pro side you look is exploding fireworks in the sky, disappearing into the sea Lea ... ... ... ?... where are you love? "Cory looked a little farther and saw her grinning at him, turning away more and more, taking her dress and slowly ... he was entranced by the scene, she was slowly letting him crazy, especially when he realized that under the dress there was nothing ... it alone, now completely naked. Lea took the flower that held the hair, and in seconds the light curls fell over his shoulders, playing cascades. She threw the flower at him: it was the invitation to join her! And he did. He took off his clothes also, and went to her. Face to face, they shared all the love I felt at a glance. The hands lightly touched the body of another one, the moonlight, walking gently up and down, every contour, every silhouette. They were closer, giving breath to feel the other more intense, more excited. Cory bent to reach those lips that seemed to hypnotize him. A kiss, sweet at first, but became increasingly anxious, joined them. They lay down in the sand, kissing, fondling each other, rolling until they near the sea, being touched by the icy waters. What could break the mood, has increased. The bodies on fire taking a 'scare' that cold water, shivered them in full. Not this time had many preliminary, although two of them like it, have fun providing a wide variety of pleasures to his fellow ... this time, the touch between bodies, and from them to the sea, as Cory Lea left both more than excited, were eager to finally be one. Now over Cory, now Lea, sometimes lying, sometimes sideways, sometimes sitting, they sought the absolute pleasure while their bodies 'burning'. One, two, three orgasms ... interleaved together ... had all ... but at last together, sitting on the lap Lea Cory, a beachfront another, they saw the sky explode into multicolored fireworks in all forms, from all directions, scratching the horizon the sky and disappearing at sea .. ... a spectacle, unique! They finally stopped two to just enjoy the feeling of pleasure, also amazed seeing the fireworks.  
>"Happy New Year, my love!" Cory said, looking into her eyes giving him his biggest smile.<br>"Happy New Year, my love!" She replied, returning a smile to time.  
>They kissed, yet united by the act of lovemaking. As the world exploded around them there celebrating the arrival of the new year, only two of them continued the wonderful years they lived, splicing in the new waiting to be at least as good as what they had lived.<p>

.:

A few minutes before midnight, far away ...  
>"The stupid place that has no internet! Drug !... go, wow !... ... go, go ... I have to print that ... has to be today ... ... to go, will not fall again, will ?... once again for the umpteenth time ... ... go, go ... ... Was it? ... This! It was! Now we all will be told where the evidence! Monchele is real! "<p>

_**Well,**____**you all a**____**Happy and**____**Prosperous New Year**____**2012**____**...**____**up**__**!**_


	25. Covering the sun with Screen

**25. Covering the sun with Screen**

"Well, dear diary, I'll confess that I hated from the first moment where my mother came up with the idea of spending the New Year as a family together. Not that I do not like my family, but always spent Christmas together in the new year I like being with my friends, go to a party, you know, stuff like that ... I like partying, noise, the mess, fires ... my family did not. But despite, or perhaps because of that, we had one of our best Christmases at home with all my mother had a great idea to stretch all this harmony in the new year. In other words, no party with friends! To complete the story still came up with ... 'Let's go !'... travel ?... that? besides not being with the gang would still travel ?... she says: 'Paris'... ... ok, less evil, always wanted to know the city of lights, Paris fascinated me, had never left the United States, though not right here I know, Europe was a dream, and Paris would be the maximum. One point for my mom. But my surprise was even greater when we reached there we were one day only, my crazy mother had planned a cruise between the main islands near Paris. Sorry I'm no fan of bush, the beaches were beautiful, but the strong heat would not let me enjoy, not to mention the mosquitoes loved my blood! Bug? Just like plush, well you know! Ah, but did not mention the best part ... or worse ... took a very bad cell phone signal out there ... Internet? Dream ... I think without the Internet and cell ... I was mad! No one kiss, I could send a hi purchases my friends! God! ... Okay, for the welfare of the family ... ... but if I had to stay another day here in this ship, I would die ... or kill anyone !... ok, not so much ... ... Thank God, my mother realized I was climbing the walls, literally, and decided that the turn of the year, we would return to Paris, to the city itself, with all the mess, fireworks and party as usual. I was never so happy! Then, since the night we would go back to 'civilization', I decided to take a chance and enjoy the beach. There were a few tourists, very few young people! If my friends see me there in that place would bother me for an eternity. There I was, dear diary, wandering along the shore of the beach, alone, me and my camera, photographing, when ... God, I cringe when I remember ... I turned the lens to any one side and saw a girl kicking sand, jumping nearby where the water breaking on the beach. There was also a guy with it, following that party. At the time I felt something ... I can not explain it looked like ... ... knew those two set the camera, but was a little unfocused .. ... I approached them I could not believe ... ... ... will ?... Lea and Cory were ! My Monchele my Finchel, Glee !... I looked, rubbed my eyes, I turned to face them ... yes, they were themselves! But the two that they were doing there in the end of the world ?... searched for other, the staff of the cast, some other known ... nothing! did not know anyone else who was near them ... in fact, they seemed to be alone with each other ... ... did not appear that other people had with them !... Then my heart jumped Monchele mouth, I think was right there in the sand when I realized ... they could be there just to beat the world , the paparazzi and stuff, because there ... just my mother, a nice elderly ... ... and a couple wanting privacy would want to be! Heavens, yes they were a couple, they were together! I was shaking more than a leaf! What would I do? I wanted to run to meet them, get autographs, photos, how much I love them both, I am bursting with happiness to be together, I always knew, who hoped to be all right ... ... But thank God I had a thread of sanity ... well, if they were there was because they wanted to be alone, not with a type I grudenda !... I was stalking, dating delighted, just watching them from afar ... ... as they were cute! They seemed to be having a great time! I took many photos, of course, no flash, did not want them to realize they had a crazy watching. I followed them along the beach as they strolled arm in arm, now holding hands, dating ... Unfortunately, I could not take any pictures of them kissing, because when it happened I kind of became paralyzed ... was so beautiful, they seemed so in love! I took a picture of Lea hugged him from behind while he seemed to move in a camera or anything, I could not identify. Another, her leaving the sea, with Cory photographing her, in fact, he seemed to be photographing, filming, you know, a lot ... was always a camera in hand. They seemed to know ... Type in a 'honeymoon'! I could not believe when my mother found me, saying they were going away ... how so? Right now ?... ok, had seen enough ... ... Monchele my heart was beating a mile a minute ... and I was there, alone, can not tell anybody ... my phone would not start, he wanted to throw it in the first wall to see! When I arrived in Paris at the hotel to get changed and go with my family to a party, was finally decided my phone work. Also, the Internet, but was so slow, I do not know why! Just know that looked dirty ... I with a bomb through and could not tell anyone !... No, and had more or I'll tell you every day, even if I was out of luck ... is not that for not using flash, or whatever, if it was me who in their eagerness for ta ecstatic did silly ... but almost all the pictures were horrible, almost indistinct, blurred ... I was almost in tears when the last ... thanks ... Tava better, you could see Cory and Leah walking happily embraced life ... ok, I had taken some more compromising, but were totally blurred, ones that even I could see was two people who will say that they were ... .. but that it saved you could see what they looked like two lovers, happy. I ran to the Internet, and fighting with the slowness that Tava, got a last glimmer of hope to send the actual photo purchases which my friends in fandom. I could not even wait for the response, I wrote what I saw and sent the photo, and it runs out because it was almost midnight! But thanks. The other day, I woke up and give bad ... Fandom was the crazier than usual ... had believed me! Lea and Cory have to forgive me, but one thing I could not help but share with the people, who like me are passionate about these two! "

.:

"Oh love, you just do not believe our 'honeymoon'... was so good ... .. Although we could only stay one more day ..." Lea entwined her arms around the neck of Cory, begging him to agree.  
>"I would love ... ... but it does not, have responsibilities, everybody's waiting for us at work ... you know "<br>"I know ... damn it! "she would be away from him, angry for the situation when he pulled it back to you, giving you a kiss in return.  
>"Love was wonderful ... per hour is good, then we could have more moments like that, even in a few days when I will communicate to the world that a woman is most beautiful to me, is my girlfriend! "he spoke proudly.<br>"I know ... and who is she? Because it can be bigger than me, but let me tell you that I do not share with anyone! "She joked as he hugged him laughing out loud. "Wait Cory, my cell phone rose ... signal has at last ... Mom? Wow, how many calls it, Jon, the class also has messages ... ... .. does the world over and not notice? "Lea was scared, despite the joke, thought that something had happened.  
>"Well, if so, I think they were also willing to let me know because I have a lot of missed calls, messages ..."<p>

"Hi mom, what ?... was calm, speak slowly ... yes, I am still with Cory, we arrive at the airport here in Paris ... calm mother is dawn, it has almost no one here !... ... wait, I'll put on speakerphone "  
>"Lea, dear, Cory ... you're fried! "<br>"What?"  
>"The holidays you two are on the covers of many magazines ... Internet ... in all media ... is a madness in Los Angeles ... including here in New York saw on you ..."<br>"What? How? I'm not understanding you ..."  
>"Someone took pictures of you two there and posted on the Internet ... many people had been asking, the famous rumors, if there was anything between you ... hence a person released a photo of the two embraced, seemed dating on a beach, happy life ... was the trigger to fire on all channels of gossip ... the fans went crazy with the 'confirmation' of the novel ... and the media embarked together! Lea, Cory, the circus is on fire here! Come prepared ... or if you take a time or will have to find a good excuse ..."<br>Lea's mother explained more in detail about what a simple picture of two of them embraced, without ever compromising something, had caused, far beyond the Glee fans or fans of theirs alone. They were perplexed, they could never imagine that this could have happened. But the worst was the question that stood between them ... what to do now! "

"Lea, if only because of a picture have made a mess, imagine if they have confirmation of our own mouth that we're even together ... "  
>"... Will be ... do not even know what to think ... My God, they will make us mad Cory! "<br>"Love breathe, I'll say what I think ..."  
>"Yes, tell me, what do we do?"<br>"Nothing!"  
>"Nothing? How so? "<br>"There is nothing incriminating in the photo, as her mother spoke, then, let's not get into that storm, we'll be quiet, as if nothing had happened, wondering, let's say we went with another group of friends to rest, we were a traveling with friends and such "  
>"You think someone will believe it?"<br>"It just does not give much importance to the case ... look, this picture should be "Cory fumbled on his iPhone and found this photo on the Internet," nothing that says we're a couple "  
>"Oh, it was beautiful ... ok, let's do it then, and be what God wants! "<p>

A few days later.  
>"I told you they would not make the biggest buzz at the beginning and then they forget?"<br>"Cory, ok, you may believe that they have forgotten ... they only gave me one time, they are kind in ambush ... waiting to pounce at the right time! I feel a little trapped ... I am afraid to stumble and deliver us! "  
>"Calm down my love, ta everybody helping us, our families, our friends, we are alert, do not think negative ... the worst of the storm is past when we returned from Paris, the avalanche of questions, interrogatories ... now, just keep calm, will soon end our work here at Glee, where we always see them together, leaving here, it'll be easier ... ... I promise you, the first thing we do is shout to everyone that we are together, ok! "<br>Lea nodded, though not at all comfortable with the situation.

That same week.  
>"Well, then toast to this new journey that is about to begin, and I'm sure will be as prosperous, as incredible as was 2009, where we started from nothing, and today we are at the top of the world! The two of you, Lea and Cory, congratulations for continuing with us, to remain part of Glee for next season, for the fourth. "All happy in the room toasted the president of Fox, and beyond their small commission, had just Lea, Cory and Ryan Murphy. Lea and Cory were taken by surprise, receiving a proposal more than tempting, irresistible, to continue the show, something they could not dream, something that surely, if they worked as they did, would give up in a new series. At the time the president and Ryan talked about such a proposal to both Cory and Lea looked at each other, one looking at the other the answer, but Cory knew the look in his girlfriend how she wanted to accept, in fact, he did not want to leave, and over this temptation, it was surrendered.<br>Later, alone they discussed their new future.  
>"Cory, I ... I know how you were waiting for us out of Glee and able to take our relationship was more what I wanted too, but ..."<br>"... But the proposal we received was something ... . can not refuse! I know ... I'll confess I was elated when they spoke, but only accepted when I looked at you and saw your eyes shine ... I knew at that moment, I could not say no ..."

Lea smiled, hugging him.  
>"Now what?" She said worried by his plans had gone bankrupt.<br>"Calm down, one step at a time ... we think. For now, I'd better go on as we are, prudence and description will not hurt ... then, more calmly, let's see what we do "  
>But despite asking Cory, was stronger than his own Lea, will leave crying, happiness to continue working with your friends and especially with him. Lea posted on his twitter, he gave many interviews, always talking about how excited he was. He also gave interviews about his future, to continue the joy and such, but Lea was able to overcome it. It was evident to those who were already suspicious that the happiness of brunette went beyond the simple fact of continuing in their work. "Rachel could not be there without him ... is a two for one deal, she could not be there without him ... once knew, I called the Cory, we're very happy ... ... we both feel very grown up together as actors ... I am enjoying working with him ... is a pleasure to work with ..." among other things she said, caught the attention of fans, as well as many paparazzi, who have best to observe the actions of the two.<p>

"Lea, I know how this happy love, but I think you better hold on a little ... every interview you give, just give it away a bit ... in a moment, even the blind will see that we're dating! "  
>"I went a little overboard, I know, but you are not loved back ... saw the photo of the magazine TV Guide's special MJ ? Backstage ... behind you holding me ... friends do not, is not it? Neither did I realize at the time ... but it took our famous pro Fandom crazy ... you know they are ever worse than the paparazzi! "<br>"Heavens! Give us no peace! "  
>"I'll go mad love!"<br>Lea threw himself on the couch, exhausted from fighting. Cory knelt in front of her, holding her face in her hands.  
>"Have patience ... we will not do anything hothead, on impulse! We will measure the pros and cons before taking any action ..."<br>"I'm so cold blood! I am no longer holding on! "  
>He kissed her softly, hugging her, protecting the world.<p>

'Congratulations msleamichele' Cory posted on his twitter with a picture of Lea accepting the best actress award at the PCA event in which he competed, but unfortunately had not won, but now, seeing her getting the prize, happily, he was proud, he was reaching for the sky, seeing it as accomplished.  
>"Congratulations, honey!" He ran to meet her backstage at the event. Almost gave him a big kiss, but caught himself in time, just congratulating him with a hug. There were many people there, had to keep up appearances.<br>"Thank you" she smiled, but after a few seconds he remembered that he had not won, and his smile faded.  
>"What?" He asked, seeing her with a sad air.<br>"I here in this euphoria, without respect you ... feel at not winning ..."  
>"Oh this is why ... come on, just take that beautiful face this melancholic ... I'm happy just to have been remembered for was running ... was not this time maybe next ... plot with much better we are having this season, and the next, I'm sure will not miss opportunities. Today is the day to celebrate his victory, my love ..."<p>

"Cory!"  
>"It was stronger than me ... but I think no one noticed, are all busy, running from side to side ..."<br>"Oh, I know, or tell me ... good that you have not gone sit there next to me ... because when I was announced as the winner, you're the hand I could not stand it, would give him a big kiss ... was not going to be as cold as Nina and Ian, you could see she wanted to kiss him when he knew who won, but refrained ... I think it would not make it! "  
>Cory smiled looking at her with delight.<br>"You look beautiful!"  
>She smiled in love.<br>"Well, let's leave that for later ... I saw some photographers approaching, take a deep breath that there is another bombing "  
>Lea smiled sheepishly. It was so good just the two of them there, but as they say, what is good does not last. She took a deep breath and tried his best smile to see them approaching. Cory put his hand on her back, comforting her, as if to say with your eyes ... 'But just once'.<p> 


	26. When Happiness is More

**26. When Happiness is More than Being**

"Hmm ... that is our beautiful petite !... Go! Lea ta like a mulherão ... very sexy ..."  
>"Hey, hey, if control! The petite owner is there ... and is twice you, Kevin! "<br>"I was just praising ... it can be great but it's not two! "  
>"I feel ya man, these girls make us crazy! ... even in these days of celebration ... they wear these dresses just to cause ... I'll tell you man, I'm not iron ..."<br>"Men! They seem to think only with his head under! Mark then ... I think just with that one! "  
>"I? ... well, can be ..."<br>"You do not like it, Mark!"  
>The class laughed, played, most fun, while one by one the friends of Glee arrived on the red carpet at the Golden Globes. Flashes, lots of people around, a back-and-coming typical of these events, wonderful women in dresses breathtaking, elegant men, glamor, glitter and pomp! The entire cast and the production of Glee attended because they were running for the awards night. One by one, or in small groups, they kept coming, joining the group, laughing, having fun, interacting with all who passed by them happy in life, like good friends who were calling everyone's attention. Most people here were mere acquaintances, friendship was something atypical of many professionals who were there. "What that? That's Cory? How ...? it is still early, it usually does not always arrive late? "<br>"And look, in addition to posing purchases photos, he is giving an interview! I can not believe it! "  
>Di and Naya were perplexed. Cory did not like the mess, shake those who were famous 'red carpets' of feasts, the entrance was always in turmoil, with people screaming, flashes that left nearly blind guests who passed by, not to mention in the press, seemed to suck up the last drop of blood. Therefore, he always opted to get on top of the hour and half late to avoid at almost maximum. But that night he arrived early, met all protocol entry, including granting interviews. The crowd gasped.<br>"I told him to come early, however he does not like, there are things we need to take a deep breath and face, we talk about our work, make contacts with people, keep a few tricks up its sleeve for the future ... ..." Lea explained.  
>"Only you Lea to achieve this feat!" Di pondered.<br>"This girl is powerful, all she wants, can do it!" Naya completed.  
>"Hi girls, guys," Cory in the group arrived, greeting.<br>Lea and he were mesmerized, staring into one another.  
>"Why do not you just kiss!" Chord said what everyone was thinking. The two then made it back to reality.<br>"Not yet," Lea said.

"Why not? Everyone's already suspicious, there are people who give up ..." as certain Jenna implied.  
>"Right? What ...?" Cory said confused.<br>"... Which is something more between you two! The other day I heard in the halls of the studios to our neighbors, everyone says that the two are just dating "Amber mentioned.  
>"These are rumors, they can not prove!" Cory said.<br>They ended the conversation and went pro in salon start of the event, sitting at the tables indicated. Cory and Leah sat beside each other. In the course of the night, all alternated places, interacting with everyone, but not Lea and Cory switching places, stayed together, always talking in one ear of the other. This fact has already caught the attention of those at the other tables, the complicity of the couples 'fake'. Not to mention that in the intervals of the award, the two leave to circulate among the tables, talking, interacting with all the guests, doing what they do know as well ... be nice, lovely.  
>"Where are you going again?" Di asked her friend.<br>"Let 'make society'! Let's make some contacts ... Cory comes "  
>The two do not come unglued any minutes that night.<p>

"How beautiful those two are even friends ... they have so intimate ..."  
>"Friends? Honey, there I bet you all the jewelry I bought at the auction of our muse Liz Taylor has more than mere friendship ..."<br>That was a lot of buzz that echoed through the hall.

"Well, sorry we have not won ... we'll see next year, who knows ..."  
>"We will work to give our best, we are certainly going to take next year ... even more with this wonderful season we're doing! "<br>"Way to go girls! Always optimistic and Lea Di! Let's do it! "Ryan came in the middle of the group conversation. "But for today, let's just have fun ... see you at the party"  
>"In what? It has three "Mark replied.<br>"On three," he concluded, laughing.  
>"I love it! I'm going on three, too! Let Cory? ... ah, you're not going in the post-event parties involved ..." Mark.<br>"Today I will ... in three! "he replied.  
>"Why is this miracle!" Naya laughed.<br>"Who, you mean he responded by looking ..." Lea.  
>"Guilty!" She said laughing.<br>"Yeah, yeah, explained" all fell mostly laugh calling the attention of those around.  
>"We're going to party ..." Kevin replied to the eyes of staff. "... three purchases! "<br>Who saw not understand. They had not won any awards that night, but they were all so happy, having so much fun, as if he had won all.

"Lea here ..."  
>"... Here "<br>"Smile for me Lea ..."  
>"Here ..."<br>"Lea ..."  
>The inputs of the parties that were more tumultuous, the press seemed insane, more than usual, got scared, but how much patience and sympathy, the cast of Glee went past them, taking some pictures and such. In particular, Mark Cory and admired Lea, their faces and mouths while waiting to go through that turmoil. She was leaving the front of the camera to wait for the boys, which began when he saw the flashes over Cory, he seemed very comfortable there. On impulse, found himself going into it ... someone shouted by a photo of them together ... was the catalyst for all other request ... it was closer to him, pro 'famous hug tiling', Cory extended his arm to hold her ... an instinct, she turned to face him becoming, embracing a more intimate fit your body ... He clasped her, holding firm against him, instinctively, and they both smiled pros million flashes exploding lenses in front of them. After a few moments, they touched the left because that pose the photographers crazy ... they looked like a couple!<br>"Now what?" Cory whispered to her.  
>"Now, let them 'make the party!'" Lea said, again without realizing it had been delivered!<p>

In the rest of the night, they were circulated by the parties, had fun, danced, made up dance contest, of course Harry won ... nothing new ... made several contacts, talked to many people, and showed the vanity of this world but Hollywood can be a true friendship set!  
>"Where will you Leah?" Di asked her friend saw her picking up her purse.<br>"I'm leaving Di"  
>"Already? And Cory ...?"<br>"It was a few minutes ago, went quietly among the people, I'm coming too"  
>"You could get two more! Ta so nice here ... ta pumping the party here! It is soon to end ..."<br>"Who says it will end? We are only beginning ... I am crazy to get this dress, and I know who will I ask for help! "Lea said mischievously, leaving the girls sigh.

.:

A few days later ...  
>"Hi, I'm having lunch at that restaurant is ... we had another day with the guys ... ... I'm with the band ... the ever ... ta calm, almost no one in this time, I think everyone has eaten, it is only we who are still here tying Cory ..." spoke on the phone. At the beginning of the conversation to his companions watched as he spoke, but then got distracted talking back to the point that when they are interrupted by the device. He hung up and joined the conversation of friends. A few minutes later a car pulled in front of the restaurant. A girl disguised in a hooded sweatshirt and sunglasses entered the place, looking for side to side until you see the group of friends sitting in a corner. It arrived nicely, even without ever having spoken to any of them without knowing them, and was soon greeted everyone. At first they did not know, but after that charming smile look better, finally recognized ... Lea Michele was! After greeting the last, she turned to Cory, all waiting for a more intimate meeting between the two, but what she did next was even more of what they were thinking:<br>"Hi love," a huge smile on her face and a sweet kiss of compliance left everyone speechless.

"What is it? Why are these guys? "Cory questioned.  
>"Honey, I think you missed a detail ..." she hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck.<br>"... Forgot? what will ?... oh yes, guys think you still have not submitted to my girlfriend ... ..." they were puzzled.  
>"Girlfriend fake?" Asked one of them thinking it was an act, a joke.<br>"No. ... This is not the Rachel Berry, at least not now, "he said tilting her head back staring into her face, illuminated by his infectious smile," this is Lea Michele, my girlfriend really !... ... Lea, this is my band, so that you speak ..."  
>"I know, they know ... at least for photos and videos ... I love the sound of that Bonnie Dune! "<br>The group laughed. Who would ... There are always rumors, but between what they say and what is real ... There is a big difference, though in all the talk, great as it can always be a lie, there's always a grain of truth. Promptly, they arranged a place for her to sit on the side of Cory. Five minutes was enough to captivate friends Lea's boyfriend, she did not have to strain to charm people, and as I knew them from hearing about them, it was even easier.

.:

After lunch, they separated, each was fulfilling his agenda, do some shopping, marking the two meet at her apartment at night. Lea came home, tired, not so much for purchases he had made, of course I had to move a little to get what he wanted, but that was not the reason for being tired ... ... once again had a paparazzi following her, taking her pictures while out of the car and followed the sidewalk. Sometimes it felt like screaming, running away, but she took a deep breath and smiled sympathetically. She left a few bags on the couch, his coat on a chair, long boots down the hall, and followed by house, searching for Cory. "Where is he?" She called but nobody answered, he thought he could not yet arrived, when he entered the room and saw thrown on the bed, moving her Iphone. I got so engrossed that neither saw coming. He came closer to him to see what had captured his attention all ... was the music video for their characters on Glee interpreted in the last episode ... "Without you" apparently he also played the music! Lea began singing along with the recording. When he realized, he turned and found her kneeling beside the bed singing acapella. He listened in silence, keeping those words in her heart, smiling at her.  
>"I love you so much," he finally said when she stopped singing.<br>"And I got even," she said lying on him, kissing him. "I guess you like the song ..."

"If you liked? Our Lea, since the recording of the scene, I felt as if I were you singing to me ..."  
>"But I was singing to you!" She laughed, the joke can not contain.<br>"To me, Cory ... Cory Finn ... not! "  
>"I know, but I was like Lea sang ... Rachel is already mixed with me so that sometimes I can not even separate it from me ... but this time, I left it aside. It had to be something unique, and Miss Berry, had to be something of Miss Sarfati here! "<br>"I just saw!"  
>"You saw nothing!" They rolled the bed, kissing, tickling, laughing.<br>"No wonder it's like the first on iTunes!"  
>"That scene really touched me, I cried, anyway! If it was not convenient at the time I cry it would be difficult, because I could not hold me! "<br>"I think as our characters, we're both living the best moment in our lives! At least they're in love lives in the clouds! "  
>"By the way ... is that one day I will get a serenade, a presentation, type in a pool with a bunch of dancers and such ...?"<br>"I think I'm more for the same Finchel ... something more intimate, something just for two, without much exaggeration, more sincere, intense, like you said ... only one! "  
>"But will ..."<br>"Go ... one day! "he smiled kissing her sweetly.


	27. Just Another Weekend Any

**27. Just Another Weekend Any**

"Oh, oh, what a headache !... Why have everything running ta ?... ... And that strong sunlight on my face ?... Seriously ?... What hours are ?... ... I'll never drink in my life! "  
>"Calm down baby, it's always like we wake up in the surf!"<br>"Mark !... oh my God, what are you doing here ?... And in my bed ?... Get out! "  
>"You get out, I'm in my house!"<br>"Now, I'll never drink ... where did I get !... I bet if I took was drunk ... if they do not get something for drunk ..."  
>"Calm down honey because I did not do any thing nor the other ... all you drank yesterday, the group that Tava left you alone with you, I was passing there ... ... recalls that greeted you ?... ..." not remember<br>"That I still remember"  
>"... Then ... I feel sorry for you ... then as my house was closer than his own, brought you down here, because I was sick, could not stop vomiting ... di, you should know better, so do not get drunk, you're weak to drink ..."<p>

Di only then realized how badly he spent the night, had no real idea, but the work gave way to Mark. All ran in front of you, every time I tried to stand, fall back into bed, an unbearable headache, and a horrible taste in the mouth umbrella! And she had no right to attack him, however jerk he was, he had helped him. "Sorry, I have to thank you ... you were wonderful!"  
>"So Di, I'm good people, we might as well ..."<br>"There you go"  
>I just "... ..."<br>"No, not a dream!"  
>At this point, the phone started ringing. They searched the bed, the room until you find. It was Di. She thanked thought to have been saved.<br>"Hi Naya, say"  
>"Hi Di, you've seen the last one of our friends got ready?"<br>"How so? I have not seen anything yet, see where? Speak calmly ... I woke up well to surf through ..."  
>"What you been up to?"<br>"Do not ask ... well, another day I'll tell you, but tell me, what is it? "  
>"You know the Lea? Where is she? I tried calling but nobody answers ..."<br>"I do not know her too ... but why was it that made ready? "  
>"No, got ready with her!"<br>"What ...?"  
>"Somebody photographed Mr. Monteith going to breakfast with a girl, holding hands and everything! He must have been crazy! Only you can! "<br>"What! How is it? "

"Yes, and moreover is a skinny blonde giraffe pharmacy!"  
>"Naya ... I ..."<br>"I too was amazed! He and Lea are still together, right? Apparently they love each other, at least as demonstrated in front of us, I would never imagine to see him holding hands with another! "  
>"It will not be together?"<br>"I think not, if it is very well done, as we have already recognized the girl seems to be one of those models who walk around, I think it is a friend of the band ... ..."  
>"I do not believe he did it ... and Lea? do you know? "<br>"Hopefully we have not ... Di find it ... Suddenly they broke up, she's the greatest of depressed, sad, crying,..."  
>"... he must want it to provoke, to hurt her for anything ... Naya, we promise, but we have to break the promise and intervene ..."<br>"I agree, let's not leave it! But only we'd better act two, the Internet was chaos as usual ... will not involve anyone else, the fewer people are getting better! "  
>"Okay, I'll see if I can then speak with Cory, you try to Lea, in an hour I'll meet you at the usual place, let's have coffee"<br>"Done"

Di hung up.  
>"What happened Di?"<br>"Your friend seems to solve only be holy!"  
>"Who? Cory? "<br>"Yes"  
>"From where? If it was me ... ... ... ... ... "<br>"Well, for you see ..."  
>"What exactly happened?"<br>"Look on the Internet, Naya said he is for everything"  
>"Ouch, thorny ... not want to talk, okay. Go away, then let me sleep! "<br>"Damn, he does not answer ... clear that they will not comply, ta with guilt in the office! "  
>"... Course it will not meet ... yesterday he was playing at Downtown Brew, and today was going to Park City, Utah, including the path must be it, I think it was over there he told me he was going today, it seems to have a charity event there this weekend, and he would participate ..."<br>"I'll keep trying"  
>Di was leaving the apartment of Mark, who only played when he was insulted, and he poured over his concerns and his anger at herself for not being stronger for having drunk so much. She turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek.<br>"Thanks, I'll never forget!" She smiled and closed the door, leaving Mark all lost in his foolish dreams.

"Nothing"  
>"Nothing says, I could not"<br>"The Cory ta going to Park City, Utah, must ta still in flight, will soon try again"  
>"Lea's phone just falls into the mailbox, I guess off ta ..."<br>"... Or without battery, although I know it "  
>"I spoke with her mother, thought she could have been down there ... remember she said she was tired, really wanted to get away ... ... I thought of New York, his home ... well, her mother said she went there, probably stuck in a spa "<br>"I'll be old before their time ... look at my worry lines! "  
>"These our children will still kill us"<br>The two laughed. The friends of the cast were all like brothers, a caring for others, always united, but Leah and Cory ended up arousing a feeling paternal, or rather maternal in their case, he wanted to keep their romance secret, but always poked feet hands, having to resort to a little help to get around.  
>"Hey Di finally ... look, Lea posted a message ..."<br>"At last ... league"  
>"She does not answer ... one is boring! I think we left off "<br>"Send a message for her"  
>"What she posted Naya?"<br>"Fresh air, mountains, good food ... so good!"  
>"Naya ... it is there! "Di jumped from his chair.<br>"There where?"

"Where is fresh air, mountains ...?"  
>"In a lot of place"<br>"No silly, look on the internet ... See a photo of Park City, Utah ... what you see? "  
>"Mountains! You're awesome! "<br>"Lea should be there with Cory ... maybe she saw, and God willing already made peace! "  
>"God hear you, I will turn pro're calling Cory ... ... ... Cory? hi, is Di, okay? Where do you ta? "<br>"In Utah, why?"  
>"First ... you know the Lea? "<br>"... n-n-no ..."  
>"According ... What the hell was that photo? What is that girl? Why were you running around with her hand in hand? Daylight ... though not at night I would forgive you ... how can you? "<br>"Hey, hey, hey, calm Di ... what are you talking about? "  
>"Do not play dumb ... you was walking a skinny blonde giraffe pharmacy, more false than ... took pictures, and have already seen, was chaos around here, lets see Lea, I'll help her kill you! "<br>"Me too"  
>"Naya?"<br>The two were seething with anger. Cory slowly began to understand. At the bottom of the link, began a laugh known to echo.  
>'Lea? "Cried the two across the line. "We knew you were there at his post on twitter"<p>

"Hi girls ... who is this uproar? "she put the phone on speaker Cory, the girls also did, getting the four connected.  
>"Lea if you need help, count on us!"<br>"Only if it is to beat it!" Cory began to bother. The girls were lost. "It was Lea who invented this story ... She was also the one who took these photos on the Internet and played ..."  
>"Lea? ta wanting to shoot yourself in the foot? It was crazy! "<br>"That she was always ..." Lea slapped boyfriend.  
>"I talked to Emi, this is the name of the giraffe, when you said this, I do not endured, from where do you get this? Crazy ... well, she is a friend of the boys in the band's Cory was leaving, he went to see them off, so I had an idea ... we could not stand the history of the Golden Globes, a little longer we would end up confirming our dating ... hence my idea to forget about us as a couple, only arrumássemos someone to make a new pair with one of us, like, take the focus on the couple ... . "<br>"Crazy!"  
>"I said!" Cory said.<br>"And then it worked?" Lea asked anxiously.  
>"If it worked ... ... ... ... ... turned into chaos in the fandom that you already know well"<br>"Great!"

They were talking a while, Cory ended up figuring more of a problem, more a misunderstanding, this in turn more complicated, with respect to their character as a person committed to the charity. He was beside himself, could not believe how a simple thing could have turned that storm. He agreed to participate in the event that was asked, was also there, but the organizers wanted him to play a game of hockey, with other celebrities and such. He had refused to play, would not participate, because this is something wrong, could not hurt right now, with so much work. But these organizers, even before it gave already accept as true, then had to invent some excuse, which had backfired ... a story of his patient, who eventually left his fans disappointed, wondering until he had spent his leg in such an organization of the event. Cory would have to work this closely.  
>The girls parted, relieved. Lea saw that her boyfriend was upset. She sat up in bed, hugging him, telling him to calm down.<br>"Cory, love, come as you had agreed. Will surely come to interview you, then you speak the truth, who came just to honor the event, which will not play, the rest was a big misunderstanding ..."  
>"... will say that I would not participate, and in the end I was afraid, I changed my mind ... since I came here with my friends ... ... to sick I'm not, it was all fake ..."<br>"Calm down, they will tell a thousand bullshit ... you have to stick to his fans, who should be there for you ... say it was a misunderstanding, no good pros organizers want to play, because we know that is not good ... say he's doing with his friends here, alas ... and help, you can also have fun! "  
>"You're right," he looked calmer now.<p>

"Just do not say you're in the room with his girlfriend, and she is his fellow Glee, known as Lea Michele, okay?" She started laughing, teasing him.  
>"I should say it was ..." he hugged her, biting his neck.<br>"No sir, I'm at a spa, beautiful in the mountains ... and speaking ... I'm going back to my nap ... wake me when you return ..."  
>"But it's a lazy one!" Cory admired his girlfriend lying, wrapped between the covers, quietly. He placed a kiss on her bare back.<br>"I love you too! Have fun with your friends, my love! "She said before dozing off.  
>Cory left, but had to have a lot of strength to do it, because watching the door of the room, the view of the world's most beautiful woman, asleep in his bed, where he still exuded the smell of sensuality and pleasure they had shared a few minutes , called him back.<p>

"I returned love" Cory came in and threw herself on the bed, imagining that Lea was still sleeping. Nothing of it. He looked around the room and did not see. But not long until he know where she was ... echoed a familiar sound coming from the bathroom ... she should be singing in the shower. He went there, slowly, to watch her taking a shower. When it was opened without air ... she was in the shower but the bath, while humming burst the bubbles of foam that floated in the air, laughing, dancing, lying immersed in water, sometimes dangling their legs to shake even more bubbles with a mixture of tomboy with a woman sensual glide through the foam left naked body.  
>"Cory! How long ta there watching? "<br>"Enough to see how I'm a lucky guy!"  
>"Oh you ... not everyone can join the business and leisure in a place more like this ... is much better than a spa, summer camp, weekend with friends ... even more with being a good company "<br>"This is wonderful, yes ..." he went to her, took a mess of hair that fell on her face, and you kissed gently, with love "... I spoke to you! "  
>"Oh, I'm so ashamed ... I'll be finding me! "she laughed, embarrassed, was taken by surprise. "And how was it?"<br>"All clear ... I did as you told me ... I think most folks understand, of course it's always going to have the counter, which are always filling the bag, but that's okay ... .. I think in the end everything was fine "  
>"Good! And your friends? "<p>

"We have fun, watch the chess match, after we left, we went to dinner, then they were out there ... I had to invent back soon, they think they'll stick around a while longer ..."  
>"Ok, so now you're back to just my ... right? "<br>Cory nodded. Lea bit her lip, and made his famous face of mischief ... ... ... ... ... ... On impulse she pulled him inside the tub, clothes and all.  
>"Lea ... could have told me ... I took the clothes, shoes ... crazy! "he wiped the foam from her face as she laughed.<br>"It would not be funny!"  
>"Grace? What's so great ... here we have two hours to catch the plane, as I take wet clothes? "<br>"Leave here, I'll buy other ... you have a lot! "she laughed when he saw that he still tried to stay angry.  
>"I like that!"<br>"Just ask maid to dry for us, fifteen minutes, at least until they get their way ... silly, I do not think I went through situations like this ... I am already old this kind of mess! "  
>"Really?"<br>"It will be but love!" She began to kiss him.  
>"So ... by my count we have a little time before going after some housekeeping ..." he arched an eyebrow, with a wicked smile in the corner of the mouth. Lea and soon realized he laced his neck with his arms, kissing him eagerly as he brushed the wet clothes.<p> 


	28. A Gift For All!

**28. A Gift For All!**

"E. ... cut! Perfect, we became very good this scene, congratulations! Fifteen minutes of rest for the next record, okay! "Brad was happy with the result of work that day, the actors were really inspired. It was amazing how much the two have grown during those three years working together, both as actors, singers and foremost as artists. His admiration only grew with each passing day, it felt like Lea and Cory were his children. All of the cast he had a lot of love, all he saw blossom, but undoubtedly the interpreters of Rachel and Finn stole his heart. It was he who invented the characters, it was he who helped choose the casting, but still, never imagined in how proud they both leave. They created and solidified one of the greatest fictional couples through: Finchel, which became known in the four corners of the world, something it did not measured. It was a great pleasure to write the script for two professionals as dedicated as they, who "embraced" their characters like they were his 'babies'. But there was something that the director left puzzled: Where did the inspiration for so much they invest in the characters, was the fact that both had a great chemistry on stage, outside it, but between a chemical and make it appear that the couple had been true difference. ... "Unless it is even true !"... He watched the two still in some places where we recorded the last scenes on the set. It was Rachel's room. Cory was lying and sitting next to Lea, the two were talking, but the looks and the laughs were many deep and shared, to be just about any conversation.

"What you two talk much lately?" He decided to question them.  
>"Nothing and everything!" Lea laughed.<br>"Nonsense," Cory said.  
>"You two go very secret ... to seem a real couple ..."<br>"We? Imagine ..." Lea looked at Cory.  
>"It ... Where did you get this from Brad? "Cory did neglect.<br>"I do not know ... maybe the way they look, how they talk, behave as ... everyone here are friends of all but two of you have a certain invisible bubble, a cord that binds them together, where one goes where one is, which one speaks ... ... we just think silly ... not to mention that it seems that the entire casting watches the two seem to protect them ..."  
>"You've been seeing a lot of film, Brad!" Lea laughed nervously.<br>"Brad ... and if it were? "Cory spoke at random, does not seem to care much.  
>"Well, if ... I would say they care for you, and enjoy as much as possible before announcing to the world that Monchele is real, because we know what becomes of those who take life a romance between celebrities, especially you two, couple already in fiction .. ... and would be one of the happiest people in this world, would give a cry ... ..." Brad started getting euphoric, sailing in his imagination of the author.<br>Lea and Cory looked at each other. They confirmed the dating pro cast, their friends, but the rest of the production, including the authors, were never sure. But when the two heard the intusiasmo the author and their friend, had no doubt:

"So you can be one of the happiest people in this world, just do not shout, please!" Cory said quietly. Brad did not understand immediately, looked stunned through two pros. Lea smiled at him, confirming.  
>"Oh my ... oh my god ... I ... I knew it! "he embraced them.<br>"Calm down Brad, as you said, we are following his advice, and only some people know, or better, sure ... people speculate, more sure, there are few! "Cory mused.  
>"I'm so happy you were meant for each other, are perfect for each other!"<br>"My God, Cory created a monster!"  
>They laughed at the way the producer was thrilled to participate in the secret of Lea and Cory. Ryan, who had just arrived on set, they came to pick up some scripts and make some changes. Brad could not contain himself, looks at the young couple, like to get your approval, and after their approval, went to tell the friend.<br>"Ryan, do not you think! I'm so excited ... I ..."  
>"What?"<br>"You know you are dating?"  
>"Leah and Cory!"<br>"Lea and ... how do you know? They tell you? "  
>"No, and neither need ... you can see in their eyes! "<br>"I was also suspicious, but they only just now confirmed to me"  
>"I also am happy, I love them, but just hope it does not mix with the professional!"<br>"Coming of them, I'm sure they will not do!"

"Hey, how about a photo? I have to vent somehow ... I'll post on my page ... will join the three, Cory is lying there, and I get closer to the Lea "  
>"You sure that's a good idea? Remember the picture you took of me dressed as Rachel in your office, I was wearing the engagement ring, and you clearly saw that the people went crazy, spoiled the surprise marriage proposal response ... ..."<br>"I know, I do not stand it!"  
>"Try to hold on, please ... will not give away our secret! "Cory pleaded.<br>"Never!"  
>"Okay, that takes the picture ... is what God wants ..." Lea stood.<br>"I still instigate Fandom, saying that I'm with you two on honeymoon to Paris ... I Finchel Falchuk! "  
>"You're hopeless!" Lea laughed at the joke.<br>"Wait to see what I'll write to you ... I am more than inspired now ... The fourth season will be short! "  
>He went about doing a thousand promises, while Lea followed him with his eyes, laughing at his nonsense. After a moment, she finally turned to Cory, finding him lost in thought, looking at her.<br>"A dollar for your thoughts, my love," he smiled.

"I was thinking about how this news makes the people around us happy, I hope that the world itself receives well, because I do not think we can hide for long time"  
>"I also hope"<br>"You know Lea, we have to people most important in our life, family, friends, work colleagues, but is not yet complete"  
>"No? Who is missing tell? "<br>"Having the word would not be ... for they know ... but I so wanted ..."  
>"... I know that your family! "<br>"Yes!"  
>"When you want"<br>"I had a crazy idea half ... maybe you do not accept ..."  
>"Say"<br>"Tomorrow, then ... two days off ... two days until the weekend "  
>"The weekend is the Academy Award for actors, SAG Awards, we have to go"<br>"We're going to ... but it's just the weekend, there are going to win a break, we could give a fugitive to Canada "  
>"Cory, dear, Canada is not around the corner! Why not wait until next week, or a little more, go to relaxed, unhurried, without worrying about commitments, to take advantage of it? "<br>"You're right," a sad shadow hovered in his eye.  
>"Okay, won, tomorrow we will ... but we must be here Saturday, I go to spa, to relax and look pretty for the party, okay ?... I can not say no to you, even with this dog face that fell from the truck to change "she almost kissed him, but said they were not alone.<br>"Thank you"  
>"But why must it be tomorrow?"<p>

.:

"Mom let's cut the cake ... I get the congratulations, there you will have to cut that damn cake ... 're with a guy so good! "Shaun's older brother Cory could no longer wait. It was the anniversary of his mother, the family was reunited, not all but the most important, uncles, nephews, close friends. They organized a dinner and it was time to cut the cake, but you delayed to do. She said it was too early, which would cut all gone and the night would end, but Shaun's mother knew, she knew that she waited until the last minute to see if the youngest child would go through the door, late as usual.  
>"Mother, I think he does not come ... I talked to him the other day, was run mostly at work, was difficult to get out there these days ... do not beat yourself up! "<br>"I know, but it never hurts to wait a little more ..."  
>"Okay, just a little more ... child is falling asleep in the chair! "<br>The mother agreed. She knew it was hard, but his heart did not fail to believe even more that night, he strongly pulsed: Cory would come!

After nearly an hour, the lady finally agreed. The happy birthday was sung, it was about taking the knife to cut the first piece, trying to disguise their disappointment when everyone heard a car parking. Everyone left in the window of the house. Unfortunately it was not in front of their house so that the car stopped. All returned to the table. She cut the cake, and held the first piece, wondering who was going to deliver.  
>"The first piece is mine, but no thanks" Cory walked through the door talking loudly. Whenever he and his brother fought for the first piece of cake.<br>"Forget about it! Arrived late and I want to sit in the window? Get out! "Shaun entered the race as usual. Everyone in the room laughed at the joke. Cory went to the mother and gave her a big hug, leaving her thrilled. Those who were just watching were moved as well. Everybody looked like the mother was looking forward to the coming of the Son. She loved her two children, but besides being the youngest, Cory always took a cone over the mother. After a few minutes, all excited, half crying along with you and Cory, behold, the family realized. All, all the same, were paralyzed. Cory noticed something strange, suddenly the mood changed. He then remembered, had been so moved by the mother for a moment forgot that this time, unlike the others, which always came alone, he was accompanied.  
>"My God, I want you ... come here, "he reached out to Lea, who was standing at the door. She took his hand and was on his side in front of her body. "Mom, you already knew, but lacked knowledge ... want to introduce you, so now in person ... mother, so is my girlfriend, this is Lea! "smiled the lady opening her arms to brunette getting her excited. Lea, who was still with his eyes full of tears, the scene with Cory's mother, can not contain, let tears stream down her face, wetting his smile to accept that embrace so tender.<p>

"Whim! It took more hand-picked "the brother of Cory broke the silence among people who were there still gaping. Everyone laughed.  
>"See, we always choose Monteith well, poor things have to hold them to us!" Cory laughed, hugging his brother, sister, and other gifts. Gradually they were all coming off and greeting them. Of course the first contact with Lea left them embarrassed. Hollywood star, beautiful, elegant, always impeccable, it was frightening at first sight. But for once, five minutes talking to her, sincere smiles, sympathy, its greatest feature, conquered the audience even more cranky. Finally the cake was eaten amid much laughter, teasing and joking with friends and family of the couple. But it was found that the two arrived at that time, the same car, parked in front but not as much ice accumulated at the entrance, and Cory was afraid of slipping. Everything was reason to joke, to peeve, which left Lea fascinated and loved the relaxed atmosphere. They had fun telling scenes, memories, stories. The night was so small for the party. Who was almost dozing sleep lost amidst many laughs. The spree ended only when morning came, For all they had to work, but promises were made ... Cory and Leah would come back to spend a few days without hassle.<p>

"Honey, this was the second best gift you gave me, thanks!" Cory's mother thanked him, smiling to look at Lea beside them. "The first was to know that you had left that life behind ..." the two shared a sad look, recalling a moment of bitter days that were behind "... knowing you have someone so special to take care of you, which is far from me, you doing so well as I see it you're doing, just makes me calm and happy ... ... thanks "she now went to Lea. The brunette had to control himself not to cry. They parted, the visit was short, they had to go back, but the few hours spent there were enough for the two feel at 'home'!


	29. A Simple Cocktail Dress

**29. A Simple Cocktail Dress**

"So ... what do you think? "Lea paraded from one side to the other in the apartment, while Jon admired her.  
>"Linda ... wonderful! ... But Lea, do not think it's a bit much? "<br>"What ... other? Neither is so low-cut so ... "  
>"On top ... but what about underneath? I'm almost seeing ... "<br>"Please Jon, is not conservative! I've worn many dresses with necklines that you could see her breasts, transparencies ... this only has an opening on one side! "  
>"And that opening!"<br>"Do not be silly, but we will arrive late"  
>"And Mr.. Monteith? "<br>"We agreed not to cross us today to see if we forget a little that day through the Golden Globes to exaggerate, so today we'll be through separate"  
>"I want to know what he will find you a dress as provocative as this"<br>"Oh, Cory is not so conservative and boring as you, he always compliments me when I use something like that, says I'm sexy ... he loves to take off later "  
>"Spare me these details, I walk the greater dryness lately, more than school supplies dropped at the end of classes ..."<br>"Oh, we'll find someone for you tonight!"

Lea and her friend went into the Sag Awards, despite his protests, she was finding the most safe and incredibly sexy, would ever change his clothes.  
>Upon arrival, the crowd of photographers, as always, covered it flashes. Even they are accustomed to see Hollywood stars and their parades with elegant dresses, some not many, had always one or the other that caused the 'buzz' of the night, but tonight was not just the dress, who was using as a model ... highlighted, also drew attention. Lea always wore designs unique, beautiful, elegant, which emphasized her beauty, short, transparent, always had something different, something that marked, but undoubtedly the beat tonight. The photographers came to squirm to get all angles of her, she looked like a diva with her dress billowing in the wind, hair combed into a sensual, and the main highlight ... opening showing more than his leg was almost on the edge of the end of your thigh. Some photographers also tried some picture even more spicy ... they questioned whether she was wearing underwear or not, because the silhouette revealed by the dress, so many unfolded to photograph beyond the usual sexy poses she always did.<p>

A few minutes after Lea, Cory arrived at the party. He noticed some commotion at the entrance, but did not attach much importance, as was typical of these events with so many celebrities. In the middle of a conversation between some people, but he ended up listening why those rumbles ... Lea! Everyone commented on the dress she wore, some approving, rejecting others, but the truth was that she was present in almost all cliques. He did not understand, Lea always had good taste, but like lead, invent but never did anything to cause any embarrassment or gossip. When Cory moved the red carpet, after being surprised by the compliments of George Clooney and his girlfriend, he saw Lea. She was beautiful, as always, he smiled seeing how silly it apart, but it did not take much for your smile be covered by a gray cloud when he dropped his eyes realizing that she was one of the bare legs. He was coming and getting even more amazed to see how far would the opening of the dress ... went beyond her thigh, almost revealed ... He wanted to run to cover it, even more people listening to your comments and perverted by him. He wanted to quit hitting half a dozen. This was not one of those women who had enjoyable droves around, especially in their midst in Hollywood ... that was his wife! He managed to the fullest. Lea did not take long to get in, and he was right behind.

The places were marked so that Leah and Cory were separated, distant from each other, as they themselves requested. Cory stayed up all night staring at her, I could not look away, not even paying attention to what happened at the event, people just wanted it all to end and he gets Lea, carrying her out of there. She did not have to expose yourself like that, like any one who is desperate for attention, the spotlight ... she's talented, famous, baby ... dress that was how he wanted to be seen only by her body, she was beautiful, I thought Cory did not understand why it take such an attitude. "She certainly exaggerated," he said to himself. And the jokes about how she was dressed did not end ... Cory heard several comments, all night, with people until he had no idea I could do it ... repeatedly found himself on the verge of rising from a chair and distribute punches everywhere.  
>"Cory, okay? It seems tense, "Harry asked to see his friend so restless in his chair.<br>"Nothing ... I just ... what happens in the mind of a wonderful woman to dress like a slut? ... I say "  
>"Calm down man, that ta just the head of those who think nonsense"<br>"So is the head of almost every room! I've heard so much shit ... "  
>"These people have nothing to talk about, so do not call"<br>"Nope, have to keep an eye" Mark joined the conversation.  
>"Shut up Mark, do not put fuel on the fire" Harry protested.<br>"I'm just telling the truth, the other woman is one thing, the people must be preserved, must comply with the boyfriend!"  
>"Mark!"<p>

"Let Harry, to me is one thing, nobody even knows, but I feel for herself, standing at the mouth of anyone being judged because of an outfit!" Cory looked at her indignantly. "I need to talk to her, call Kevin, I'll sit in his place." Two minutes left and Kevin Cory sat on the side of Lea to her surprise.  
>"Cory, what are you doing here? We do not agree that today we would not even cross us? "Lea said, puzzled.<br>"What happened in your head when you think of these come with a dress here?" He said impatiently, angry.  
>"Huh? Dress? What ...? "<br>"I do not think this opening leg is too ridiculous?"  
>"How?"<p>

"You look like one of those actresses who make those movies fifth category ... Please Lea, you're more than that! seems ta want to appeal ... spent away from the taste that is your brand! "Cory poured furious, not so much the model that used the girlfriend, she was beautiful, he had to agree, but at lot of nonsense that he heard all night.  
>"Why are you so mad ... just do not understand ... because of my dress? I did something? "<br>"It did, but ta the mouth of the people, have heard each plummet ..."  
>"And you'll turn pro to speak? Please! "<br>"That is not the issue ... I do not care what people say, but do not like to give reason for speaking ill of me "  
>"And someone is talking about you? As far as I know, you and I have nothing, how are you talking about? "Lea said without thinking.<br>"We have nothing?"  
>"In the eyes of others, no! Since no one knows our relationship, then ... to them I am single "<br>"Single, maybe that same ... I think it took seriously the issue "  
>"Do not be sarcastic! It's just a dress, here I'll take a few minutes! "<br>They were interrupted by Jon, who until then stood aside. Some photographers who were shooting at the tables came toward them. Cory tried to pull away, but it turned out in some photos and possibly some recording, since there were cameras filming. It did not help all the planning, all the care they had before ... were caught together again!  
>Cory waited a little confusion around them down and returned to his seat.<br>"I told you," Jon recalled Lea.  
>"Shut up!" She cursed him.<p>

"After Party? Of course we will! "The class was asked last minute to a party after the awards. All were elated, of course you would. Lea did not think twice, once said he would not even asked the opinion of the boyfriend, if he wanted to go, as Cory did not like these parties. He immediately felt left out, as it did not matter, as if it was even 'single' that night. Just as she did on impulse, he suddenly said he would not. The staff saw that he had a strange atmosphere in the air, and left the couple alone.  
>"It will not then?" Lea said.<br>"I will not, as you are 'single' tonight ... influo as not in their decisions ... do what you want! "he said bit of jealousy.  
>"I do not think ... I know ... is jealous, is not it? Admit "<br>"Whatever it is, what matters is that today you are deciding alone, no matter if someone else is with you, even if it is under wraps ... ... "  
>"Stop being so dramatic! Come on baby, let's go party, enough of that! "<br>"Today we've got no mood for it, if you want to go"  
>"Okay, I'll" he did not believe when he heard her say that would, it seemed that he had been possessed, it was not his girlfriend in front of that woman. Cory shrugged and stomped out.<br>"Lea, what was that? Why were you two fighting? "Di who saw the conversation away, realizing that they discussed, decided to intervene.  
>"The Cory, ta dying of jealousy because of my dress, ta mad because there are people talking nonsense about how I dress today, and a lot of things, it seems that the TPM ta!"<p>

"Lea had been able to right, you overdid today!"  
>"Until you!"<br>"Okay, wait, go after him, saw that he was upset, I talk to him" Lea nodded, but did not wait for her, the class was for the party, and she went along, would not give in, I was still offended since when Cory sent it!

"Cory hopes"  
>"Di, let me, I'm bitter, I'm leaving"<br>"Calm Cory, it is only deluding himself, despite the clothes, is our Lea"  
>"This is my hope ... but now comes, my patience ran out, she's acting like it was just her ... Di, wow, it is clear that only her to this whole world of people, but for us it looks like ... until I'm not important ... ... who dresses like his attitude, whatever weave a wide variety of comments can be sure even of the worst, and who is with her? No matter what's going to have to listen for free? "Cory was upset. Di heard while trying somehow to calm him down.<br>"Tomorrow is another day! You talk ... hey, where are you going? "  
>He was leaving when some photographers approached the two. Di pulled back to close to him, forcing him to give a smile. A lopsided came at great cost. Once they left, Cory pulled away from her.<br>"Cory, do not make anything hot head!"  
>"Too late Di" he disappeared in the crowd.<p>

"Di, where he was?" Lea asked worried.  
>"I do not know, I hope that only the head air ... Lea, he left bit of anger, never seen him like this! "<br>"Neither I do not know what got into him!"  
>Di smiled wryly.<br>"Ah Di, so, I did nothing. Now when I dress I have to ask him? I'll have to ask permission to leave? How do you want me to compete with this fantastic bunch of women here? I have to appear, can not be just another "  
>"Shut up! You're not my friend, the hours that I know Lea back, tell her she has to think a bit before you hurt the people she says she loves "<br>"Di, please Cory is pretty beefy ..."  
>"I was talking about me" leaving Lea Di went missing.<br>Despite the confusion, fights and tense atmosphere, the crowd had fun in this party. Soon one of them were pulling for the brunette to the middle of the wheel, to dance. Lea decided to forget what had happened and have fun dancing with Harry, when out of nowhere was approached by some paparazzi invading their space, taking a thousand pictures, making jokes perverted, lying on the ground, focusing on who took her picture below to find out whether he was in her panties. She was desperate. Despite friends intervene, saving you, Lea felt devastated, finally had agreed the 'trance', what she was doing there with those clothes in that place? She searched for safety, but saw Cory anywhere. Their despair only increased. Finally, he ran the place.

The bell rang the apartment, Cory thought not to meet, but just opening the door, which had not long arrived, was in a nightclub, but could not stay, I wanted that night was over as soon as possible, so went home.  
>"It's over your party early ... forgot the keys? "he said sarcastically to see Lea anchored in port.<br>"Enough! Stop fighting me! "  
>"I'm not arguing with you ... what is it? He came back angry because she got no? "<br>"What do you mean by that? You're calling me by chance ... "  
>"I did not say anything"<br>"But think!"  
>"Do not put words in my mouth"<br>"Oh, shut up! I'm sick of your ciuminho boring! Is not guaranteed? "  
>"Do not get me to shut up, I told you about it?" She turned away, muttering.<br>"Maybe not guarantee it!"  
>Cory was furious.<br>"I'll show you!" He flew toward Lea, took her by the waist lifting it without any delicacy, playing on the counter of the entrance of the apartment, knocking pots and other things that were on it. Without looking at her eyes, he tore the dress of contention, leaving it hanging in the body. He looked like a rabid animal, irrational. She was afraid of him like that until then did not know, despite the excitement and desire that this man insane and his actions caused her intense. This time no kisses, no eye to eye, without any preliminary or caress, Cory made his penetrating intensity and anger, almost forced. A few minutes, he came to himself, even before any pleasure, he realized the folly he was doing. He turned away from her to see her tense, trembling, probably from fear. She was so small, so delicate, and he looked more like a wild animal. Cory fell to the ground, crying. "How could he have reached that point?" He thought.

Lea was paralyzed for a moment, was still assimilating what was happening. When she looked at each other all over her dress torn, her boyfriend on the floor, crying, she understood. He had been more frightened than she was. Lea jumped the counter and sat on the side of Cory, taking his hands from his face wet with tears. Finally their eyes met. All night, from the first moment, they had not looked into the eyes, so they acted like two strangers. If embraced, crying a lot, and together, without notice, without planning, they apologize to each other, by their actions. The two went there on the ground embraced for a long time in silence. Finally, Lea invited him to go to bed, rest, the night had been longer and more tiring than they could imagine. Cory agreed. She took the pieces of dress that were still in her body. He also took his clothes. Both lay down, facing each other, without losing the look, hands together, legs entwined, cheek to cheek. No word more was said, no kiss, no touch. What they were rescuing the look was shared communion, commitment, delivery without expecting anything in return that they had left them far forgotten that night.

The day dawned. Lea has agreed finding the face of whom she loved so much in front. But he was not smiling as she liked.  
>"What is love?" She asked startled to see that he still seemed to be crying.<br>"I'll never forgive me," he passed his hand on her arm where there was a brand.  
>"Oh, that? calm down, it was not you "he looked at her puzzled. Lea told the whole story of the paparazzi. "That's when I realized where I was from, what he did, everything. I was lost, afraid, so I looked for you and did not find him, then I despaired "Cory kissed his cheek.<br>"Well done!" He did not spare it.  
>"I agree ... but I had no intention ... "<br>"I thought, did not know, but you have to always think well, you're a mirror, what does, what it says, will resonate ... ... but I confess that what angered me most was the way we passed over me, without caring for my feelings, it seemed that the more I got angry, jealous, urged the more it'll hurt me ... Lea ... I am not your master, but I think respect is key! "  
>"You're right ... forgive me ... I think when I saw that dress I glimpsed "<br>He smiled, kissing her sweetly.

"Um, I was homesick for her kisses ..." she said smiling.  
>"I also ... sure does not hurt you? "<br>"No, stay calm ... Moreover, ta owe me, because he stopped before pleasure ... I was almost "  
>"I do not think ... it is a perverted! I thought that tava forcing you! "<br>"Do not get me wrong, I love our games, our preliminary, but I'll tell you ... your way wild one I burned ... at the beginning was with a little afraid, but then I was getting so excited ... "Cory laughed the way she cringed, remembering. "We have to repeat, but this time go to the end!"  
>"Okay, any time these ... but for now, could be the traditional way ... I'm going crazy over you writhing stuck in my body ... for now let's just ... "<br>"... just make love! "he smiled in agreement.  
>The alarm rang, rang, rang, and gave up. For more commitments they had, the two have not stopped. All tension, fights, everything that happened the previous night had to be compensated as best as possible, with much love.<p> 


	30. The Feast

**30. The Feast!**

"Warm coffee, good music, you here, so abraçadinho me ... what more could I want? ... I'm in heaven! "  
>Cory smiled at his girlfriend buried in his arms, all wrapped like a cat, as he read the script for the next episode of Glee would shoot it soon.<br>"It's getting very ill Miss accustomed. Lea Michele ", he gave her a kiss on the cheek, while she just agreed. "It will at least read your text?"  
>"I've read earlier, now I just want to stay here in my love ... abraçadinha" Lea was all coy, and Cory was also worshiping agarradinho stay with her. They do not realize when they approached Kevin and Mark. The two were dating so concentrated that neither noticed the presence of friends.<br>"Now is this? Not give more ball for us? "  
>"Nostalgia of our friends, eh Mark?"<br>"Truth Kevin, who could imagine that one day we were great friends of ours ... to go around ... going to party together laughing ... ... to talk ... now only have time for each other, live in the corners, we have excluded from their lives ... ... I knew if I had not helped them stay together! "

Earlier, Cory and Lea found it was a joke of them, but soon realized disappointment in the tone of his words. They ended up being dumb, just watching Mark and Kevin disappeared down the hall from the studio.  
>"Baby, why do they have? Or are they exaggerating? "Lea broke the silence that hung in the place.<br>"I think they are right but ... since we started dating, I kind of left side of my friends, both here in Glee, such as out of here ... I guess I was so delighted, so passionate that I made a mistake ... I always thought to myself, if I ever get for real with someone I'll never let go of my friends ... ... and looks just do not remember the last time I talked to the guys I lived before, for example ... ... and I is not even a phone! "  
>"I understand, in hindsight, I have not been very present in the lives of my friends ... the New York or more must remember me ... I can not say that is because of work, because I always found a way to talk to them, even when it was no time to eat! "<br>"Well, the damage is done, now what?"  
>"I do not know ... maybe we can call, schedule a lunch ... I do not know "<br>"But I know"  
>"You know?"<p>

"I know. I'll throw a party, just so to see everyone, kill the homesickness, and to somehow compensate ... "  
>"A feast! Wonderful! "<br>"And will you help me, I know where we're going to do"  
>"Sure I will. To when? "<br>"Tonight"  
>"Today? Really? Are you crazy ... ok, well, I think I can, I'll throw some contacts, Buffet, drinks, I think I still have on my phone the number of a group that encourages parties ... "<br>"It's not how you make a party for friends, love," Cory got his iphone, and wrote a message, then immediately sending it to Lea.  
>"What is this?" She did not understand what was written.<br>"This is an invitation to the party, send the girls, who do you want ... I will send to the boys ... do not worry, they will understand! "Lea was lost, but if he said that was how it gave a party for friends, so ...

"What the hell is that?" Di received a message from Lea. It should be understood that to a party, but thought it strange, never seen anything like it.  
>"It's a party Di" Naya said, "I have been a party ... these are very good, that kind of party is just for guys, to have fun until the day morning ... let everyone, Lea sent messages to all "<br>"This is not something that I know of Lea"  
>"It must be a thing of the Cory, he has infected our 'prissy'!"<p>

"I can not believe how long I was not invited to a party these ... God, I can not remember how ... ... but remember, you have taken too much drink, and lots of women ... "Mark was in the clouds.  
>"Women will have, because all the girls were invited here, and we" Chord said.<br>"The here? Hopefully we have outside, here are very boring, "Mark said.  
>"I heard" Jenna protested.<br>"They really are! I bet you were invited, and did not understand! "  
>Jenna came out not paying much attention to the nonsense of Mark, though he was right, taking Naya, none of the others had understood.<p>

Lea began to understand the message that was passed on to all hours earlier when the guests began to arrive. 'Party in the former home of Cory today, bring what you have!', Was such an invitation. Cory explained that 'bring what you have' was precisely for every one who does not feel ashamed or because they do not have much at home, since the party was improvised on the spot, just could not get much time to thing, then each one could see, was just what he had to bring home, food, any kind of drink, music, games, whatever and thought it was cool to share with everyone, not to mention that united everyone was exchange, everyone could participate, and it did not become a big expense just to one. Most certainly the best of all was that each had the head ... Lea never seen so much crazy, different, crazy in your life ... those who had brought food and drink, came a sound of no one knows where the other brought up the guitar, all kinds of games, the children (seriously, appeared to a ball pool) to some erotic ... ... but was also very peculiar things, like a surfboard, and had no pool to swim ... course that used this ball pool ... heal total! ... appear until about exotic juices, of which Lea did not like at all, but more exotic was still the guy who brought, bald and bearded, with a huge tattoo on his head ... ... she asked my boyfriend where he knew that the figure ... Cory said he never saw it before, it was a re-invitation, had passed the Call ahead, it also was typical, nothing abnormal, who was no friend before, turned overnight. It was all very crazy little world than that right her, but she had to agree, was loving it. Soon came the familiar cast, her friends, began to feel at home. All at once embarked mess. Someone came up with a birthday cake, Lea Di and found it the most. The person should have been celebrating his birthday with them, but to their surprise, Cory asked me to bring the cake. "Well, that was me who brought ... is a person who is having a birthday today ... did not tell anybody, I bet he thinks he is an outsider, just because it came the other day ... but it is not, everyone likes you ... I'll take the cake, now is the drink on your own, turn around! "he began to bother Damian, who was all red, no way. Only then the rest of his colleagues learned that he was birthday. All fell to him, hugging, laughing, pinching, pulling ears ... the boy was almost mad ... to finish, the friends of Cory, the owners of the house, came up with a big bucket of ice and poured over it, leaving totally wet and cold. Was the trigger for a war of ice throughout the house, the garden, put out the fire of the grill, turning mostly smoke ... ... in the end, you could see beyond the mess was a lot of people encarvoada, wet and cold. Of course, always comes a cute ... decided to make a fire to keep warm in the middle of the garden ... smoke filled the neighborhood! Bravo, upset by being dirty, willing to go? Nothing, no one wanted to move away to walk away! Would start a diving competition in this pool balls, the one that was still standing ... was because it did not take long to come down ... more than fifty ... hundred people or so jumping from ... ... could not resist! Someone remembered the sound ... time to increase the volume ... but not quite, the neighbors had already endured a lot so far, no one had appeared for questioning, Cory and the boys who lived there were already up wondering.

The orgy continued, playing, mess, couples ... course, in addition to drink, party must have for couples everywhere! But just exchanging kisses and cell number, after the party it could roll ...  
>Although all the extreme, to maybe find other Lea, Cory realized as his eyes glowed ... like a child bursting with joy! He looked pros friends, all laughing, interacting with people behaved that his girlfriend invited ... everything exactly as he had imagined.<br>"Why is laughing alone, a fool?" Suddenly Cory has been embraced by pro behind those arms he knew so well.  
>"I'm enjoying my done"<br>"You guessed it, everyone is having fun, not to mention that I talked to so many different people in one night that even the events that we are all capable of it ... we needed something like this to relax, recharge our batteries! Congrats love! "  
>Cory smiled, pulling her to her face, kissing her. At that moment, they were surprised by the strong squirt a fire hose. Beyond the shock, were ROCOR, as could not escape. Not to mention, that while Lea tried to twist, the people around him laugh. It does not bore, grabbed the hose and pointed to Di, who only laughed, and had no part in anything. With the force of water, it has been dropped. For a moment, Lea thought he had lost his head, and her friend could not have liked, but as soon managed to compose himself, Di started laughing like crazy, sitting on the floor.<p>

"Best party ever!" Lea laughed as he helped her to rise.

"Thank you Cory, I was just feeling a little aside, but by the way was the only thing my head. I will never forget this party was the best birthday ever! "Damian thanked his friend.  
>"But not over," Mark came out of nowhere with this cake and threw the head of Damian. Even the girls screaming in protest, he did. Cake flew everywhere. "Now, congratulations!"<p>

"Cory, the sound is a little high?" Lea was apprehensive.  
>"No, I do not think ... no neighbor came out to protest "<br>"And will you wait to come to ask a neighbor to go down?"  
>"I mean, if he had bothered, someone had already appeared ..."<br>"Someone came Cory" Chris pointed to the door.  
>"Love is the police! God ... "<br>"Let the hosts resolve" Kevin mused.  
>"No, they're very drunk, will not disrupt ... let me go, I who is organizing it! "<br>After much discussion, a thousand apologies, and promise to lower the volume, the police finally went away.  
>"Okay?" Lea was concerned. Cory nodded. Mark came running shouting,<br>"Until the police had in our party guy ... ... ... Monteith ... what party is this? ... best party ever! "  
>"This sentence is my Mark!"<br>Ready, the tense atmosphere was dissipated. They still had fun for a few hours, had dance contest, which Harry did not win, it was the worst dancer ... Cory also did not win because he said he could not attend professional!

.:

"Um, how many messages ... everybody loved her party love! What a success! Maybe you should change your business! "Lea laugh if playing with her boyfriend who was lying in bed, stuck in the cell.  
>"This kind of party is good only because there happened from time to time ... begin to be every day will become like any other! "<br>"Truth ... Now that you are very creative ... a great promoter! "he gave her a kiss on the cheek, thanking. "If you made a simple reuniãozinha a mega party, imagine what will not invent pro our first Valentine's Day ... I confess that I was anxious ... we can see the special episode of Glee, then I'm all yours, do what you want ... want to jump from a plane ... run naked in the street ... I'm with you! "Cory turned her eyes, the smile disappeared from his face.  
>"I need to talk to you ... do not know how ... "<br>"Just talk"  
>"We can celebrate on another day? I feel so much ... I'm an idiot ... I ended up scoring a commitment to the band to this day ... "<br>"Calm down, if not as ... course, but we can celebrate on another day, weekend who knows ... without problems, is not the end of the world, love! "she tried to be strong, but had taken a shock. He felt as if they had stolen her air suddenly.


	31. The True Meaning

**31. The True Meaning**

"Popcorn, diet soda, a good horror movie ... is all I need to stay entertained tonight and forget that it is Valentine's Day and I'm alone! Do not know what worse ... pass a date such no one, single, or have a boyfriend and he's away! "Lea tried to stay calm and not freak out with the fact that Cory have changed over the first Valentine's Day two of them to go play with his band. Okay that was working, but at least that night she wanted so much that he had there, did not need to invent anything, they could only stay abraçadinhos as always, watching some silly movie on TV, or the episode of Glee special Valentine's Day where two recorded scenes of the characters so cute. Not one, not something else. She stood alone in her apartment after a day where everywhere I looked for through hearts, flowers, cupids and many things that she did not remember that that day was far from Cory, just that day! Did not see him, he could not talk to him neither day nor night, was eager for him to call, if only to say 'I love you', as it was cheesy and simple, but the hours passed and nothing his return your bunch of messages sent to him. Lea just wanted to finish that damn day! "Ok, let's play, and see what movie is this," she shifted on the bed. After a few minutes watching, wanted to throw the remote at the TV screen ... was one of the first scenes of a couple dating, hot kisses, embraced one another in a rolling bed ... "Damn! Damn! Damn! "Lea lost the will to watch at the time, hung up the phone and went into the kitchen to make popcorn for hunger lost.

As she straightened some things that were messed up in the kitchen, almost did not believe when he heard his phone ringing. Lea ran into the unit.  
>"Hi Love"<br>"Finally Mr.. Monteith ... I called you all day, I sent messages, was even concerned, what happened? Why not answer the phone? ... "  
>"Hey, hey, calm ... calm baby, you returned, did you? I did not before, not because you answered my phone completely discharged, and as he was kinda busy, you know that we ourselves are the band that installed the equipment, instruments, gives a certain work, especially when I invented to replace some parts, did not work, I had to redo the way earlier ... just saw now that almost blew up my phone with so many messages and calls ... I was worried that I thought something had happened because of their desperation "<br>"Excuse me, I think I exceeded ... I just was kind of freaking out here with this story of Valentine's Day ... "  
>"Baby, we agreed to transfer the celebration, I even asked him if everything was alright, you agree ... does not mean that we will not celebrate ... "<br>"I know, but the rest of the people are celebrating today and not another day ... it is difficult to live with it ... "  
>"If I knew you would get hurt, had not done that! Was canceled, or perhaps arranged another drummer to replace me ... "<p>

"Excuse me ... you're right, and I would never agree you mess up your work with the band, I know how you like it, and likes to play, I do not have that right! "  
>"It's okay ... I promise I'll make, ok? Let's forget it, tell me, what are you doing ... "<br>"I'm tidying up the kitchen. I began to see a movie I rented, but even with horror, the first scene I saw was a couple ... "she laughed, a laugh sheepishly, "... and try to watch any channel that is, things only got about ... "  
>"... Valentine's Day! "<br>"... Valentine's Day! "she repeated.  
>"So why not go out and do me a favor?"<br>"Please?"  
>"Yes, I stepped on the ball with a friend, I had to deliver a box to a person at his request, but I forgot. It had to be delivered today and I did "<br>"You can not ask for a messenger?"  
>"I can not. It is a thing of value, so he told me. The guy trusted me, and I ... Lea, you are my trusted person, only you could ask me that! "Cory begged, and despite not liking the idea of going out of the house that night, where the perils of valentines were everywhere, she relented.<br>"By chance has to do with this day?"  
>"Yes"<p>

"Well, let's make someone happy that day!" Although it seems that she had been excited to do this good deed, Cory realized that his voice was sad.

Lea followed the instructions from her boyfriend, went to his apartment, took such a cardboard box, and despite the great curiosity, is contained in not open it. After he left, heading for the address he had given her. It was quite far from where she lived. Slowly, trying not to attract attention from anyone, not wanting to be recognized, she took the elevator of the building, climbed up to the indicated floor and rang the bell. Rang once, twice, three times, and no one answer it. As he was hit again, a man left the apartment next door stating that there was no point playing there, because there was nobody else. Who lived in that apartment had moved. Lea did not believe. "And now," she thought. He went to the concierge to ask about the whereabouts of the person, suddenly left the new address for correspondence. Bingo! She did. Came out that quickly towards the new address. Arriving there, to his surprise did not find the person again. Actually that was just an address for correspondence, not housing. But she could not leave that box there, Cory said it was something of value, could not run the risk of losing, he said she was most trusted, so he asked the favor. Lea did some research there with the personnel and found that he could find who looked in a cafe where the person worked on the other side of town. She sighed ... seemed like a marathon ... but there was Lea. Arriving at this coffee indicated, for your own chance discovered that the person had left, her shift was over just yet. She then ran to the first bus that stood ready nearby, it should be hoping for driving. Nothing, no one on the spot. Lea was lost. Now there was nowhere else to run, no clue. He picked up his phone and called her boyfriend. No meet Cory. It could only be in the middle of the presentation. Lea took a deep breath and went back to coffee, begging them to give him the address of the person.

He explained the whole situation, but all that did was give some autographs and take some pictures. When she was leaving the place, a waitress came up to her and handed her a paper with a supposed address. The more quickly and happily, Lea ran toward the next stop, and if God wanted would be the last.  
>After half an hour by car, the young brunette finally arrived at the place, building a simple, there were few people hanging out there, mainly because they were already late. Even though so she could not deny that I was apprehensive. Came fast as he can, even to the house, ringing the bell, with the body in a cold sweat. She waited one more time someone met ... but nobody appeared. Lea left confused, lost. He passed the ordinance and asked for information, but to his surprise, the apartment to which she wanted to know, did not time it was rented, ie there was no resident there. She was confused. He left that place half crying, angry, 'what was going on? "She cursed as he tried starting the car.<br>After a few laps, she looked out the car window, thinking about flying away, confused, wondering where he had gone to stop that person, how could she not have had much luck finding, how Cory would get the sense ... ... he seemed so concerned that it fulfill for ... should be really important ...

"Great, now besides me, has anyone else out there sad, feeling unloved, left out on Valentine's Day! Well Lea Michele! "She spoke aloud, alone, when he decided to stop the car and go out walking, holding such a box. Suddenly his phone rang, it was her boyfriend.  
>"Hey baby, get it?"<br>"No"  
>"What happened?"<br>Lea told his entire saga, apologizing for failing to deliver the box.  
>"You can say it was my fault pro your friend ... you do not believe in all places where I was today ... ran from side to side in the city ... I was told to go out of state, the country, I had gone to ... I tried love I tried ... "<br>"You do not need to apologize ... yes because you met, you gave it to the person but the box! "  
>"What? ... how so? She's not here with me ... "Lea looked at the box holding hands, no, she had not lost!<br>"I know that is with you ... could only be with you, love! "  
>Lea was confused.<br>"Actually, this box has been delivered to its owner ... only you she could be given ... why you've never met for those who deliver, nor would ... because that person, the owner has received some time this box ... only you I could deliver it! "The brunette stared to cash, trying to understand what Cory spoke to her by cell phone when it rang, the voice she heard the phone, could be heard without it. Still holding him in the ear, she turned and found her boyfriend standing behind her, talking to her on the phone. Lea smiled. He approached her, turning off the machine, and now speaking personally. Lea was still holding his cell phone to the ear, astonished. He took it and hung up.

"Open the box!" He asked.  
>She opened the box and found another box inside.<br>"There is ..." she looked at him amazed.  
>"No, it is not a ring, but one day will be!" He tried to calm her.<br>While that idea of marriage because she had messed with their characters, Lea knew there was no time, even though I know who wanted to spend the rest of your life. She then opened the small box, finding a diamond heart-shaped attached to a cord, which was brighter than all the stars that lit night.  
>"It is unique not because it is a gem that I asked you to do, but because it was me ... this is my heart, I'm giving it to you! ... I think you do not know, or maybe I was not sure, so I'm giving you formally ... ... ... it's yours! "<br>Lea looked delighted to gem in their hands, but what drove him to let his tears run down his face was the way he spoke it was as if he was even giving his heart to her! The brunette looked up, glowing with a smile amidst all those tears. Cory was also excited because she had managed to understand his gesture.  
>"But why make me go to one side to the other like a dizzy cockroach?"<p>

"For you know that always, no matter what comes, or what happened, or what we are going, there'll be no one to whom I can give my heart, because I've given to a person ... ... you! So I search, you'll never find another mistress "  
>Lea hugged him, kissing with that crazy love that made it run all night.<br>"And all those people with whom I spoke? You thought the danger they ran so much talking to strangers, and some weird? "  
>"I followed you all night, I was protecting you from afar. Furthermore, all individuals were hired to do what I asked. Nothing a good conversation and a buck do not give way! "He laughed.<br>"And why not just stay with me tonight's Valentine's Day? Bet you did not even show ... "  
>"I had, I would never select a job, unless you take me in an important date ... but I wanted to show you is that there is 'important date' whenever I'm with you is important to me every day is Valentine's Day every morning are natal, all afternoons are your or my birthday, all the nights are like the first time I made love to you ... are important, are wonderful, are perfect ... no matter if we fight, we work if we have fun, if we are together or apart ... because I always do with Me, and where I go I take you in my thoughts! "<br>"I do not deserve you ..." she stammered down into tears, and soon covered by a long passionate kiss. "I love you" she said through the kiss, looking deep into his eyes, finding your image shining in the eyes of your beloved.  
>"Me too."<p>

After many kisses, she started laughing.  
>"What?" He asked, not understanding anything.<br>"You did all that surprising to me, a beautiful jewel ... your heart ... and I bought a perfume that give you realized that you liked and lingerie, which is the case for me to use, you get to ... . I will not give you! I'll think of something better! What a shame! "  
>"Silly, I can give, whether it is the perfume that I'm thinking yes! Have the lingerie ... let's enjoy ... is not even midnight, it's still Valentine's Day! "And there they were running to Lea's apartment.<p>

"Well, after his statement before, I was thinking, and realized something ..." Lea approached the bed where he lay waiting for Cory. She wore a bathrobe, hair and was arrested. He looked at her puzzled listening to what she spoke. "I got used to the early stages, with people watching me, examining me, living characters, bringing to life stories, people ... . that neither myself I discovered that I became somewhat of an amalgamation of all these people ... Lea Michele are all these women who lived, I played, I want to live ... I'm sort of overwhelmed ... ... Lea Michele does not deserve this act you did ... so I'll gave to someone else, to someone who deserves ... "he did not understand. She dropped the hair, there was no hair, he realized that he had no makeup on your face, no dregs to be. Lea stripped of the robe, being completely naked, wearing only the necklace he had given him. "That's just the Lea, a woman who loves you, that I admire, respect, and who knows who is the beloved, no matter if it is the most loved, or has the greatest love the world, I just love! With pure heart filled with joy to have with her heart that she loves. And that promises to take care of it, because to it is the world's most valuable jewel, no diamond, but who has love in it! "

Cory restrain himself not to cry, just opening his arms to receive it. She lay on it, being surrounded by big hug. He turned it over, putting on her lips a sweet kiss.  
>"It was for this one I gave my heart ... I'm sure he is in good hands! "he said looking into her eyes, before returning to kiss her. The night was just beginning for them, however it was dawn. The love they felt was becoming stronger, safer, more mature ... ready to be shared with the world!<p> 


	32. Trapped

**32. Trapped**

"Oh Leah, I can never thank you enough ... these days here in this paradise were awesome! That was all I needed ... "  
>"Glad you liked it! When I decided to come here, I remembered you, how to get out of New York would do you good ... you needed a little air, Lisa! "<br>"You're a great friend even, Lea, thanks for everything! Too bad it's over ... went so fast ... even have to go from here? "  
>"Unfortunately ..."<br>"Ah ..."  
>"Let's see if I come back here one day ... Cabo San Lucas, Mexico, is heavenly! I had so many ideas ... I want to see if I drag a polar bear ... "<br>"Polar Bear?"  
>"Cory"<br>"Ah ta ... why? "  
>"He does not like beach ... if you have to choose will always prefer a lot of snow, mountains ... just to be able to snowboard "<br>"At least he made you come here ..."  
>"We have gone from being a coincidence ciuminho ... rely heavily on each other ... in respect ... why it works, because only love is not enough in any relationship, even in our working environment, constantly being analyzed "<p>

"And by the way ... will announce to the world when they are together, dating? Or better ... confirm what everyone already asks a good time! "  
>"Soon, I hope, why not take no more! But is not that simple ... the more we can stay hidden, better ... well know that the media will not leave us alone ... I'm afraid that invade our privacy beyond the permissible ... I'm sure what I feel, I trust, that form the base is very solid, I can say the same for him, but ... .. I've seen so many couples just like us, who had love, trust, being devoured by the press, they separated ... . although the trust, have fear of being held hostage ... "<br>"Calm down friend, things happen if it must happen! Do not suffer Eve! "  
>"I know, is what I say to myself!"<br>"But do not take too long ... as it has so many people who will disrespect, invade the space you ... has a lot more people who will love to know ... "  
>"Our fans!"<br>"Exactly!"  
>"Thanks for caring Lisa ... well, let's. I'll send a message warning that pro Cory are going, I hope you've returned from Mammoth Mountain "<br>"Do not know how you stand, Lea ... here comes two more paparazzi ... every day is that? "

Most ... we get used to it. Let "

.:

"Hey baby, what is it? That there is this black cloud over your head? "  
>Lea came travel and jumped on Cory, who was sitting on the bed moving in your iPhone, with a worried face. He gave her a passionate kiss, asked how the trip out, and also commented on his. But even distracting him with his adventures, and his warm kisses, Lea realized he was not normal, seemed anxious, worried. She thought that perhaps he had seen a photo of her that took the paparazzi as she was distracted by the bikini.<br>"Love looks ... I know I should not have untied the straps of her bikini, but I wanted it to be one checkmark ... ... you know, when I saw, had a three photographers ... "she tried to apologize, but to see questioning it with your comment, soon saw that it was not what was causing wrinkles on the face. He then showed her what he had seen on the Internet.  
>"It seems that the short time that we'll Covo in that night Valentine's Day earned ..." he showed her an article online about describing their dinner.<br>"But it was so fast ... I remember asking a simple spaghetti, since it was late and I was tired of having gone from one side to the other cheaply made dizzy, because of you "  
>"It was more than fast because we wanted to go home soon ... but it was enough! Although no pictures, have testimonials of people that were in place ... and the magazine took to build up their gossip! "<p>

"Heavens! I can not believe it! "Lea was surprised. "Good, but it's just a story, will read today, when tomorrow they forget ..." Lea tried to calm down.  
>"I showed one of the reports ... from what I saw, there are many more! Spread like wildfire in the media! "<br>"God ... but love, just because of one report, two, three, that is, they did this fuss? Are unknown ... people who may not know the two of us right, may have confused ... "  
>"That's where the bigger issue here ... second, a cast of Glee, one of our friends confirmed that we are together, and I'm crazy about you! "<br>"Oh this is played! Never one of them would do such a thing ... "  
>"So I hope ... because we trust them but there's more ... ... "<br>"More?"  
>"A friend told her anything about us, not only confirming but also saying about our intimacy ..."<br>"There is too much ... what is this? plot? "Lea was indignant, did not believe that none of them had betrayed him, but still worried.

.:

"These trials at this time of morning still going to kill me ..."  
>"You mumble a lot, Mark"<br>"Are you telling me now this time you're on a roll jump to the rhythm that Zach wants Naya!"  
>"I do not, I can hardly stand up! But at least they made a grumbling old man of 90 years! "<br>"I'm not cranky and resmunguento!"  
>"No, the grandmother who is ..."<br>"Stop fighting now ... give an early time. Today the day will be long, will not start early on! "Di tried to calm the waters.  
>"Okay people, let's get so has everyone here ... btw, who is still missing? "Zach organized all.<br>"The Moncheles, Finchel, whatever they call them ... Di, for a change"  
>"But you're sour face!" Zach realized. "What is it? Do not tell me ... "<br>"I took one out of that blonde who said yesterday"  
>"I told you when you showed me who was ... the girl did not want the mohawk? "Zach laughed.<br>"Worse, she's married!"  
>"Well done!"<br>"Hey, sorry for the delay, our alarm clock malfunctioned ..." Cory came running together with Lea.  
>"Do not worry, there are late, still missing a few minutes to hours to mark ... have time "Zach calmed.<p>

"Well, now we have time ... I'm here with one thing stuck in my throat ... I have to ask ... "she looked at Cory agreed that," ... ... Who gave you your tongue against your teeth? Do not want to believe, but if someone did, please speak now! "  
>"What are you talking about?" All were lost, were not yet aware of the events.<br>"If it was an accident ... whether they were pressured ... need not be afraid, ashamed, I do not know ... just want to know from where, who, or how it was, we know how to handle the situation "  
>Everyone has watched the couple with poker face.<br>"What is Lea wants to know who it was who told the media that she and I are dating."  
>Everyone looked at each other, but no one took, or even, nobody seemed to know exactly what it was. Lea and Cory breathed a sigh of relief, no one really spoke to them.<br>"I did" Di entered the rehearsal room.  
>"You? But why? "Said Lea surprise.<br>"Why do not endure over this situation ... you two will never take, if we out, we want your well we do not take our hand, never will! Living lying, hiding ... this is not life! "Di Soon after, John came in, also came to participate in the trial, as his character would appear in the next episode.

"And you're sure this was the friend of Lea in addition to confirming that he told some things about our intimacy, is not it?" Cory said looking hard for John.  
>"Yes, I did, and do not regret it!"<br>"Ok, I tried to understand what to do, but ... do not you think they are getting into a little too much? It is our life, you two had no right to break a secret that both ask to save ... "Lea seemed resentful.  
>"If we did, is because we did not want to turn the target of gossip, comments and stuff ... Our inner life is ours alone! It does not concern anyone else ... need not be in magazines, the Internet or on TV ... "Cory did not seem to like it at all.<br>"You will still thank us ... calm this storm will soon pass first, and then then just run" John pondered.  
>"Okay, how about we leave it for later ... let's get personal essay "Zach intervened but even before they lengthen it, Lea's phone rang, followed by Cory. They apologized, and because it met its agents.<br>"How many reporters? But it's not even seven hours! "Cory commented, frightened, out loud, looking at all.  
>"I do not know ... I will not talk to anyone ... "Lea spoke with your device.<br>"What position? I do not know ... live link? Kidding? "  
>"We will not take any picture!"<p>

Lea and Cory seemed nervous, confused, not knowing what to do if they sent their agents to confirm or deny it. They were more lost than ever! For a moment, Di and John looked at each other, wondering if the decision that seemed so right at first, was really the best ... seems to throw open to the world the truth to help their friends to have a more normal life was not really a good idea. A storm was about to begin!

.:

Lea looked at her beautiful dress which had caught in her stylist to go to the charity event of his friend Elton John. Despite being a wonderful role model, she did not see all the beauty that made her eyes fill brightness when viewed in the studio. In fact, I had no desire to put it. Cory told her, "come to the end of the line, it's time to assume that we're dating, let's get together the event and tell all." Despite being the end of an anguish that lasted for months, she felt that the revelation was going to lighten actually felt that the weight would only increase. Lea took a deep breath, and went to see where Cory was. She found him paralyzed, inert propped on the bathroom sink. It seemed helpless, as she thoughtfully. Lea still holding her dress, she felt a great sadness, it was as if the two even before telling his secret, had become hostage to the opinions of others.  
>"Enough!" She threw the dress on the floor, hugging Cory tight. "We're not going to the event, we will not announce, confirm, it is, nothing! nobody has the right to have in our lives! From now on we will be just a couple of boyfriends that you love. We will not hide, but we will not stand there worried about what will speak. We will not even comment on anything! The media will never get the confirmation of our courtship ... know why? ... ... only interesting because both of us! "Lea said finally relieved.<br>"So?" Cory said looking at her eyes, trying to understand everything she poured over it.

"Let's just be ourselves! Only a couple of lovers! "  
>He smiled joyfully.<br>"Come on!"  
>"So we will not be parading around ... Our dating is just for us, right? "<br>"Right ... and what we will do so ... I say, this weekend party here in Hollywood? "  
>"I do not know anything ..."<br>"I know we ... ... I'll take you where always wanted to take my girlfriend ... let's go home ... to Vancouver! "  
>She smiled, fascinated.<br>"You've been there the other day, knowing my mother, relatives, friends ... but this time, I want to take my girlfriend for a ride in my hometown, go to the places I like to share with you the little bits in there that makes me so happy ... as you said ... ... will be a mini vacation for a couple of lovers! "  
>"Okay, let's go home then!" Lea replied kissing his beloved. Before leaving, she still left a post with a picture of her on the set of Cory and Glee: 'only way this relationship is gonna work is if we're both losers. Rachel Berry'.<p> 


	33. Only a couple romancing

**33. Only a couple romancing...**

"I still can not believe you two are here ... when I opened the door and bumped into the two ... had not even dawned ... right, I thought I was dreaming ... "Cory's mother spoke with enchanted his presence and Lea, who appeared to have breakfast before the dawn. They left Los Angeles at dawn dawned and Canada for a weekend special. After taking coffee and small talk, the lady finally asked what intrigued him: "Well, my loves, everything looks great, but I see the eyes of you who may not be so well ... ... what happened? The Cory's kind of impulsive, but you Lea does not seem like that, why they decided to travel out of nothing here? It looks as if fleeing ... "  
>The smile disappeared them, they looked, bowed his head before answering.<br>"In a way we can say that we run away ..." Cory mused.  
>His mother looked at them questioningly.<br>"We hid, kept secret until then, about us ... but the secret is over ... everyone knows we are dating, is everywhere, magazines, Internet, on everybody's lips, have already come to like vultures upon us ... Cory ... and I have not confirmed anything, but everything came to a point, that our word has no more importance ... ... the destination, our actions have confirmed. "  
>"E. ...? Why do guys funeral? "<p>

"Mother, you do not understand ... lose our privacy, now we can not go anywhere without being asked ... we can not even go to the corner together without running the risk of being accosted by paparazzi ... we have to keep giving satisfaction ... I never wanted my private life in the tabloids ... do not like it ... "  
>"Satisfaction? Who said that? You are artists, just because they are successful is not entitled to a private life as a fireman has his private life, or a teacher, or a painter? Just because they are stars can not breathe like other normal people? "<br>"We even talked just that last night ... but after looking at best, while we came out here in the middle of the night, escaping but once anybody see us, we realize that just talking is easy, but at the time of action things are not as well ... ... I think only breathe even when others want ... "Cory said looking at Lea, in a choked voice, she also touched seeing .  
>"Children ... not suffer before fighting ... "<br>They talked a while about the challenges, difficulties, and how they felt with their hands tied.  
>"So, Lea, you said it all ... your love is normal as anyone else, you are an unmarried couple ... no matter if your life is somehow public and such, it may be that, but it is private, just for you ... provided for when they need to satisfy something out of your job? They are not stealing, not killing or giving any bad example ... keeping this love just for you, not making him a bridge to promote themselves, this is the greatest examples you are giving of respect towards each other, for every one of yourselves, your fans pros proving that it is indeed true and fellow pros of you who may have felt it, or feel that something may indeed appear beautiful, real, so that means ... so false, superfluous working ... "Lea stood up and was hugging her mother in law.<p>

"You are wonderful!"  
>Cory also embraced her mother, Lea, and then he breathed, filling with power from the words of his mother.<br>"Ok, so now tell me, what you two doing here?"  
>"Escape" Cory said.<br>"No. ... come spend a weekend together, dating, said he would show me the places you like here ... out of that storm of media, the confusion of Oscar party and other events ... "Lea said.  
>"That is, run ..." he continued.<br>"Do not think as an escape, love ... think that we decided to come here to spend some time just the two of us ... "  
>"The son understood Lea"<br>"I think I also, now," he said looking at those bright eyes lighting up the face of his girlfriend.  
>"And now? They will stay here holding me back yet or will find something more fun to do than to drink coffee with the mother? "<br>"I love coffee, and you are the best companies ..." Lea said with a kiss on the lady.

.:

"Come Lea, get out here, let me see how it looks ... put it all? "  
>"Are you sure you have to use all this? I'm just so cold ... "<br>"It's not only cold, love is ... a tumble down, the more you have wrapped up, the less it will hurt ... ... now I have to tell you ... you look like a ball! "Cory's girlfriend laughed as he filled it with clothes, preparing to share with him one of his greatest passions ...  
>"It is very high here, we go down there ..."<br>"Lea, down the board does not slip, gotta have a little slope ... I still took you pro or top! "  
>"I scared to death to ... and if I get hurt? "<p>

"I take care of you!" As she would later deny such words as these, watered with kisses and caresses. Lea was whiter than the snow itself, but had the adrenaline flowing ... Cory talked so much the battery ... she had already given some drumming, but snowboarding, the other his passion, was the first time I did and was apprehensive. After many falls, laughs, even high, Lea finally slipped over the small plank, but for a few seconds, before falling again. Finally, he decided to just be sitting there drooling when he saw those mountains high jump, all excited ... he loved it, and did very well! Later he wandered admiring beautiful place it was to Grouse Mountain, holding hands, praying and other exchange glances, caresses, some kisses, not caring that there were many more people besides them two. Cory combined with the hotel that they would not be harassed by anyone, not by its employees. Who recognized, despite pleading, only managed a smile or greeting. The lovebirds have decided to give no autograph, or take any pictures because they were also walking in those hours were not 'celebrities' were just normal people, dating. People seemed to understand, no one created any case, and some just amazed, or even harassed. What we heard was things like ... "Finchel is? '" Finn and Rachel is Glee? "" They are dating for real? "Or ... "If the guy brought his girlfriend out here is because it is serious." They had lunch there, wandered during the afternoon and evening dinner in one of Cory's favorite restaurants, eating Japanese food, laughing, having fun, making love in one another, although they use hats, not to call so much attention, how were involved, completely smitten, was responsible for attracting all eyes of those who entered the restaurant. And once you recognize them, only increased the fascination. Nobody bothered, some or another greeted them, had somehow respect which they thanked him. Despite not being harassed, Cory realized later that many who saw them everywhere left post, twitter, facebook, and the like, telling the world that he and Lea was in Vancouver.

Later at the hotel now ...  
>"I should imagine ... was too good to be true! You saw that the people who saw us here today said about us? Ta everyone talking ... "<br>"No, not picked up my cell phone in hand"  
>"No? What miracle is this? "<br>"Because I have more important things to do ..." she pulled him close to her, taking the phone from his hands, throwing aside, involving arms around his neck, capturing a long kiss.  
>"Yeah, you're right, we have much more to do than see who we are talking about out there ..." he said in the midst of passionate kisses her, taking her in his lap, and depositing on the bed, covering it with his body, filling it with kisses from head to toe.<p>

.:

The next day, the two lovebirds later agreed, and after a breakfast in bed, worthy of a honeymoon, they enjoyed another day dating, strolling hand in hand for the Resort. Kisses, caresses, hugs, laughs, laughs a lot higher, were not spared. Those who passed by them, the first thing I thought was that it was newly married, only to then realize that those two were familiar faces, despite the hat and sunglasses.  
>Late at night, at home, back to Los Angeles ...<br>"So my love, like our weekend?" Cory asked while reached a cup of coffee for Lea who sat fidgeting on the Internet.  
>"I loved ... thanks for the invitation, "she said with a huge smile.<br>"I also liked. What I liked was the fact that no one bothering us ... taking one or the other which came to us, I was happy for anyone to force anything, and understand what we were wanting to be alone, just us two, not as celebrities but as normal people ... ... "  
>"Truth, also liked it! Let's do it more often "<br>"Do what?"  
>"Being a normal couple dating around ..."<p>

"Like" he leaned over to kiss her, sitting beside her.  
>"Cory has only one thing ..." he looked at her thoughtfully, "... as to the contact person, we do not have what to complain but I ... behind our backs ... ... the thing is not so ... are lying and rolling on top of the headlines we're dating, and also that we went to Vancouver this weekend ... "<br>"We knew this would happen ... can not now go back ... we have to do is not to be paranoid about it ... we will not give more attention than it deserves ... we talked with our agents and friends, no one will even comment on the fact ... no one will ever be sure that we are dating, at least not in our mouths! Honey, do not get on it, let it go, the more we get by reading this bullshit, the more we get crazy! "  
>"I know you're right, but it is difficult for me to be so calm, oblivious to it all ... ... especially when we ponder it false, that our relationship is fake, just a matter of markenting, for us to promote, promote Glee ... "<br>"What?" Cory yelled angrily.


	34. In the Middle of the Storm

**34. ****In the****Middle of the****Storm**

"What you're saying? Fake? Now two people are artists just because the tv can not have anything between them, because if it's all pretense, to promote something or someone? These people can not have feelings? I mean that they then live characters 24 hours a day, every day ... that? "  
>"Love, not I who is saying ... is what we are considering ... this would be the same ... To the media, at first, a love between two co-workers, even as we, who have formed an on-screen couple, is the most beautiful thing, most exciting would happen ... ... but once the freshness of the news ends, after a while comes up, it's time to change their note, over the same couple who earned enough ... . the second step is to create controversy, putting doubts in people's heads, and the legitimacy of the relationship, even if it's love or something to attract audiences, marketing and so on ... . "<br>"I know that, but did not think would ever come along with this flood of headlines about dating."  
>Cory stood up and started to walk side to side in the room restlessly, running her hands through her hair, while Lea was dizzy watching him walk like that. As much as we were preparing, the situation appeared to have been higher than anticipated. Even knowing it would cause a stir both in the media as the fans, they could not believe the news they were together, although not confirmed anything, would be a major issue in almost all social media on the Internet, as well as Press interested in gossip. They were printed everywhere ... and asked their names bandied about everywhere ... were being pressured from all sides!<p>

"What are you doing?" Cory asked to see the last post by Lea in his page: 'by no means am i a fake person. i'm from new york, we don't pretend to be anything other than who we are'.  
>"I'm trying to go beyond ... need to catch my breath! "<br>"Do not fall into the trap of them my love ... ok, I was scared half out of me just yet, but I'm back ... we can not fall in their game! We have to keep up all this storm, Lea ... the more we try to respond, to defend ourselves, the worse will be ... we stay calm, composure ... ... enter anything discussing, questioning ... "  
>"I know, but it's not so easy in practice ... I can not be so cold ... "<br>"I know, but will have to be ... you can not get involved with these people ... ... we have to keep calm, rational ... People are considering if our relationship is false do not like us, are not our fans, and professionals ... well it is their job to create the event, but I do not like it, then why not have the answer! "  
>Cory sat beside the girl, hugging her full of tenderness. Lea smiled, squeezing hard against him. He was right, they thought it would be a real area, a chaos among the press and some possible opportunistic, but the truth is that the snowball that came in this storm was greater than expected, and seemed to come from increasing slope.<br>"I just hope that nothing worse will not ..."  
>"What do you mean by that?"<p>

The next day, the worst that Lea thought just coming ...  
>"Look here!" She showed my boyfriend a note in a magazine.<br>"You do not ... Lea, I would never ... ? "  
>"No, calm down! Just read the title, or did not read the text because I do not care ... I know you, I trust, would not believe a story like this ... I know who I'm home! "<br>"Glad"  
>"I do not ... I know you love, therefore, does not admit anyone mess with your name saying that there is cheating on me ... it is low, dirty, can not know how! "<br>Cory Lea hugged before she got sick, like I was going to explode in anger.  
>"All that was missing this ... After questioning if we are not faking a relationship now claim that there is already treachery among us ... all in one week! A week! God! "<br>"We knew it would not be easy ... what matters is what we have here, what really exists here between us ... the rest, will always come stoned from everywhere, do not expect anything easy! "  
>"I know, but many stones had to come so fast!" She began to whimper being supported by her boyfriend, who was gathering all his strength to keep standing firm as a pillar for the two faint not.<p>

Later, both were lying in bed, holding each other. Lea was all wrapped in the arms of Cory, protected from the world, despite his thoughts fly away, and sleep be farther still. She felt he was not sleeping, he does not even moving, probably to not wake her.  
>"Love ..." she whispered, kissing his hand.<br>"Hi!"  
>"You must sleep ... have to wake up early tomorrow! "<br>"You also need to sleep ... -and I'm no sleep, sleep I've also go to sleep "  
>"I'm not sleepy," she turned around, facing him, finding a big smile on his wrinkled face.<br>"I. ..." she began to kiss him, "you ... ... Love ...! "  
>"I. ..." he returned the game, pulling her laughter, "... you ... ... love even more! "<br>The joke was timely brought to light the real feeling that united them, and that no one, try as I might, would never take them ... their love for each other! They were laughing, hugging, is looking into the eyes ... nothing more need be said, saw that Cory Lea, his strength, his love ... Cory saw that Lea, his sweetness, his love to experience everything!

"How are you today?" Cory's girlfriend approached one of the intervals of shooting Glee, concerned after last night.  
>"I'm better!" She smiled, letting the quiet to see what was even quieter. "With you by my side giving me strength ..." she breathed in relief, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek.<br>"You're wrong ... is that you are my strength! "he kissed her hand, stroking it right away.  
>"Argh! You make me sick! "Mark went through them, joking.<br>The two friends laughed at.

At night, back home ...  
>"What now? Ando getting scared every time I see you coming in the door with a magazine or mobile device in hand! ... ok, send ... let me sit down, command "<br>Lea laughed Cory's attitude. They had talked again for hours on end about how to cope with their 'new' problems, and he tried to impose to receive another blow.  
>"It lowers the guard!" She laughed, leaving him confused. "I did something hidden ... drug, I have not had the courage to confess before you ... I was ashamed ... but now I have to say ... "he became even more confused. She decided to show him what he spoke before he had a nervous breakdown.<br>"I do not believe it!" He laughed. "But like ...? bought the same one? "  
>"No, it's yours! I stole from you some time ... for when I feel lonely, I wanted to be close to you feeling your smell on my body ... "she explained.<br>"My shirt?"  
>"Ah, you have a few that ... including all white ... I thought I would not even notice the lack of a ... did not have this ... "<br>"And if I tell you that this assembly, this picture of me with that their both wearing white T-shirt this ... this analysis was done by a famous fan in fandom? "  
>"How?"<br>"Yes, seriously, I still see little while on tumblr snooping ... I found a free ... such people travel! They saw a picture of you on the beach in Mexico a few days ago, then remembered that I use this type of shirt ... there to join you wearing a dress I was enough a click in someone's head ... minutes later found the two pictures and made this montage ... surreal! ... that matter in this magazine that you're showing me it was only a copy of the intelligence of the fandom! These gossips have no authenticity! "Lea started laughing, joining Cory.  
>"That's what we have to take these situations ... only what matters to us ... "<br>"And what would it be? Grace? "Cory joked.  
>"Also ... I think those who really like us, watching us even knew that I was using a machine its probably because we are away at the moment and I'm missing you! "<br>"You're right"  
>"With these people is that we have to worry about! Only with these, with people like us! Pro rest ... or sleep can give you the right to get us out! "<br>Cory nodded. "I agree". He then pulled her closer to him, enveloping her in his arms, kissing her neck. "So it will not let them get their sleep, huh? ... and a tall, dark, crazy in love with you, can you get the sleep you? "he gently biting her neck leaving her shaken.  
>"This is always in my dreams, and when I'm awake almost drives me crazy ... sleep? Hmmm ... he does not need to ask me! "she said as she leaned to capture his lips with his.<p>

.


	35. Your WellBeing

**35. Your Well-Being**

"Are you sure it's okay for you? ... I know that there are people that you're used to being ... are mostly musicians, agents, bands and bars, a few other entrepreneurs sometimes have one or other person who will accompany them, wife, girlfriends and stuff ... ... maybe you find yourself with some known ... but if you do not want to come with me, do not worry, I will not be upset ... despite how much he wanted his company ... "  
>"It's okay, love. I make friends fast, I enturmo in two days! And even if only to hold you, yeah I would! I know how important this kind of meeting with these people for you, know you're super anxious to see if you can some sponsorship for his band ... .. I yes, I'm always supporting you! "<br>Cory kissed Lea, happy life for her to accept to go with him to a party where they will be many contacts that he was willing to present the work of the band. He was nervous, despite knowing almost everyone who frequented the place where the party would be held, therefore, the presence of his girlfriend was so important for him to feel confident and secure. The party was more like a reuniãozinha of friends, in private, without the press and not paparazzi, which made the guests more comfortable, especially the couple Monchele.  
>Lea was quiet, thinking of fun talking with different people while Cory was their business. But once they arrived, she realized that would not fit in one of the easiest tasks. Musicians, managers, agents, whoever they were all those guys, some strangers, many strangers by the way, she had no idea who was who. The only thing that appeared was they were a certain 'world' of them, where they talked only about their technical, bureaucratic ... boring! She smiled and went for my boyfriend trying to find other classes ... maybe their women ... but for your own chance, to look for them in other environments of the party, came face to face with beautiful models, tall, skinny, which could only talk about the catwalk, flashes, and other frivolous things. Not to mention that even disguised looks merciless analyzing the petite brunette from top to bottom ... contempt, pride, ... Lea try as I might to force a smile, was feeling increasingly small and insignificant at the wheel of women. Never had she felt so ungrounded, or when the parties went on the famous Broadway with Theo, his former boyfriend. The people there were also too vain and superb, each wanting to impose more than the others.<br>Lea zanzava from side to side, always smiling when Cory looked at her ... did not want him to know that she was not feeling well at that place ... she knew how important it was for him to make contacts there, and every time I looked at him looked as comfortable talking like do great with those musicians and entrepreneurs ... ... she was so proud of him, would stand what he was to succeed in their designs.  
>"You're Lea Michele?" A giraffe finally struck up a conversation with her.<br>"Yes," said Lea happy, finally someone spoke to her, ought to have known of Glee.  
>"You're the one with the Monteith?" She asked.<br>"I. ..." she did not know or was assumed that responded to the girl.  
>"It must be because he never takes anyone purchases parties he goes ... the party back home is another thing, but come to a party and bring food from home ... is the first time ... been together for how long? "she seemed to pour venom with every word, the tone did not like him have brought her along.<br>"I. ... We ... "Lea curled up with their own language.  
>"Ah, now recognize you, show you is that he is also ... Quinn, Santana, Brittany ...? "<br>"Rachel, Rachel I am!" Lea returned bitterly, did not like that tone of sarcasm.  
>"Look honey, I'll tell you as a friend ... Do not feed too many illusions, the Monteith was never to be tied to anyone, guys like him never fall in love for real! These people are musicians ... they live back and forth, always with a thousand girls on them ... you think they will get hitched to someone? They can not be true! I say from experience ... my husband and I therefore, have an open relationship ... I even said to the pro Monteith, when you want ... "<br>Lea could not believe the audacity that those lambisgóia talking nonsense to her without the slightest qualms. And when she looked around, realized that others were in the same position with the same thought.  
>"Not to mention ... ... ... sorry but I have to say, I feel obliged to you open your eyes you do ... his type, I think it can not handle that size of a man full of fire the way he is! "<br>The little brown felt tears welling up in eyes shut and his fists to hit the perfect face and delicate woman's 2 meters tall, in fact, she wanted to beat the whole gang! But education and common sense, luckily, spoke louder. She spun on her heel and left gracefully, not giving more attention to its newest enemy.  
>"Do not listen to what the ladies talking ... some are all frustrated, they can not eat, sleep right, are slaves of their own beauty ... and everybody knows that beauty does not last forever, right? "a gentleman of a certain age approached Lea pulling conversation, handing him a drink. She accepted, but elegantly dismissed the cup, do not even know who the man was, he would not drink anything that came from a stranger. "Oh, do not worry, the more I felt like, did not do anything against the wife of a friend! There is nothing more than a little vodka, gin, some liquor, and I do not know what they put in these drinks ... get it right in these mixtures of bartenders! "you tried to be friendly with Lea.<br>"Do not worry, I just do not want to drink, thanks anyway, you're very kind!"  
>"Lord no ... okay, okay, I already have ... ah, I will not say my age, "she could not contain himself and began laughing. "Yeah, you're much more beautiful without that cloud so sad ... not give the ball to those women ... they are aspiring models, think they will be the next Gisele Bundchen, Heidi Klum and Miranda Kerr ... poor things, they do not even have the minimum need to go near them ... is not only height and beauty you need ... character is also very important "at this moment, she realized the man was speaking seriously, not joking when making the comment. Gradually he managed to bring down the defenses of Lea, and the two talked for a long time. They talked about everything, she realized that beyond sympathy, that gentleman was very savvy in the world, everything that was happening, including commenting on Glee. Finally Lea can have fun. After a long time talking, Lea realized that all giraffes were looking at them probably wondering what she was playing upon the poor old man! That thing, and she did not know the man's name! ... He said this was the least of it, and it was also true that after the first five minutes, he was no longer singing it, maybe not in those first five minutes he did, but it was hard not to be intrigued, he was too friendly ! Lea was so comfortable talking with the man, who did not even notice when they released one of his famous laughs high, causing many of those around them both, even and especially your enemies, see and disapprove. When she played, was extremely embarrassed, but did not take long to feel that someone hugged him from behind.<br>"I told him I was single! ... Now believe me? "Cory was, he hugged Lea, surrounding it with his arms, holding her close to him.  
>"No doubt! Too bad you first came my friend! "You played with Cory, it seemed that they were friends.<br>"Pretty Woman abound ... Now they also have a good conversation, make you laugh, you support always, your safe haven, and ... mainly make you crazy in bed ... ah, these are rare, those who think you can pick up and hide, because they are not just lying around! "he embraced even stronger Lea, who was red with shame for his comments, but seeing the euphoric reaction of disapproval from other women. That sounded like a slap accurate in every one of them. It appeared that he had heard what they had told him just yet. He looked into her eyes and ended his statement. "I've got mine, or that do not kill me off!"  
>"I saw ... you forgot to say that believers are like a rock, because not even drink what she had offered, had to insist to get a little confidence, so when she began to laugh ... ... appears the jealous boyfriend! "Cory and the man laughed and talked some more, soon after he took leave of the couple and left.<br>"You're beautiful Lea has no time for the catwalk, but for pictures ... you're amazing. If one day you want, I'd like to do part of the Angels. " He said to leave.  
>"Your sympathetic friend ... who he is? Does working with models or something? "Lea finally asked her boyfriend.<br>"He did not appear? It is quite typical of him ... he works with the tops of the models in the world! This friendly old man owns the Victoria Secrets, my love! Why do you think you had so many models here today? Some have followed their husbands, boyfriends, but most come here with the same intention I ... opportunities! "  
>Lea was amazed. It seemed like she had just been praised by Barbra Streisand in the middle of Broadway. Yeah, because being praised by someone who knows both beautiful women, in the middle of a fair sample of them, it was like a prize as soon as she to whom that beauty of the models ... ...<br>"Let's Love" Cory asked, pulling him from his reverie.  
>"No, it's early love. I saw that is doing well ... can go back there, do not worry ... ... "<br>"What do I care? I saw that you're not right here, the night was lost, when I wanted to find, fell among the vultures, then had to be rescued by an old man! Nothing is worth more than your well being! As I will focus on business is my greatest asset is sad? "  
>"I should not have come ..." she said awkwardly.<br>"Why not? If not for you I would not have come here! Attending this kind of place is no longer for me ... I needed a point of strength, security, to feel always in focus, centered on the only thing that mattered here ... Each time I looked at you even realizing that was not very comfortable, it was like an impulse to keep trying, convicting ... and look .. I got some good contacts, and some promises ... I scheduled to talk to some private, likely sponsorship ... all because of you, because it makes me believe in myself, that I can ... Thank you! "he kissed her, letting the brunette with eyes full of tears, overwhelmed. "Okay, now let ... a movie, you embraced me ... is all I want! There is no better program for one night! "  
>"I thought I make love to me was that it was the best program for one night!" She teased.<br>"This is not the best for a night, this is perfect for every night for last one!" He returned, firing her, biting her ear.

"I'll make coffee for us"  
>"Great. Hence his coat, I'll hold on in my closet. "<br>Lea straightened his jacket, when he dropped another. She joined, patting it into place. Suddenly, he acknowledged that piece of clothing, she did not wear long, in fact, only used once, but when I close my eyes that night reminded ... ... she loved the gift that gave him Theo, a white cashmere coat, wonderful. He was parading to her at a party where he went only with people from Broadway, the most influential. Lea felt that night in the clouds. Always dreamed of get to know Patti Lupone, and many other names that she had no access, even working there. That night would be a dream. I was so happy, so excited. But it was short lived. Even though subject to talk to everyone there, felt through the left side. Theo wanted her to behave like the other women there ... polished, elegant, with no tune in the tone, not the heel, or she was to stay as quiet as possible so as not to drop any gaffe, even though there is created within that environment, because it was different from those thin women. 'It seemed that sometimes she forgot to keep their composure down the jump, becoming a circus pro silly laugh', it was argued that even her boyfriend, 'is for your own good! Do not lower the level! ', He completed. An endless night. The more she tried, the less you will feel, the more unhappy, wanting to rush out there. That doll was not decked her. It seemed a strange! Oh it is let out a crazy laugh of his usual ... Although she tried, but Theo wanted to stay until the end of the night, even begging her to leave. Lea opened her eyes, seeing in front of the coat that made her such a recall of their worst nights of his life! Do not think twice, tossed in a trash bag, tying it with all its sorrows and frustrations.  
>"What are you doing? Not to waste putting my coat is? Lea, I love it, I know that is half ... hey, you're wearing it? What is it? "She did not even notice when Cory came up behind her, nor when or at what time was just wearing his coat that would keep. Likely to remember things so bitter, I wanted to feel protected and who instinctively put both protected him, remembering how he acted with her in a night so important to him ... ... just wanted her to feel good ... at the time she made a gaffe, it was the first to support it, talking proud of it, confirming that even crazy, it was him! ... then dropping everything, taking it from there ... and also thanks for being with him! As she had mentioned to Jon once, Cory made her comfortable being herself, no matter how goofy it was time!<br>Lea smiled, turning to face him, holding him by the neck.  
>"I love you"<br>"I also ... what is it? "  
>"Nothing," she pulled him, kissing him gently, full of love. "And the coffee?"<br>"In waiting"  
>"Let him wait ..." she slid her hand on his shirt, opening the buttons. "Let's leave it for dessert ..." she whispered as she pushed the hall, reaching the sofa, knocking him on it, falling on him , filling it with hot kissing and more intense.<p> 


	36. Deja Vu

**36. Deja Vu**

"Hi Anne ... no, I will not. We talked, me and Cory, and we better not. Beyond that it will work, will present the event along with Naya ... GLAAD me going in with him will only get the main focus of the event "  
>"Of course not ... Lea is a great opportunity for you to appear together in public ... I told you, a little marketing on top of you as a couple will not hurt anyone ... his agent agrees also give some thought ... ... are already talking of even two! "<br>"I told ... leave as is ... I will not confirm anything, much less stop there purposely parading with my boyfriend just because we are famous! "  
>"Lea ..."<br>"No. Enough! You know me, I'm not that type ... just now we have forgotten a bit, they stopped gossiping about us! ... no, okay well ... "  
>"Home ... stopped ...? He saw the new headline about you? What came out yesterday? "<br>"Yesterday?"  
>"Yes ... a friend of Cory said that dating the two of you will not last, that despite being the wonderfully now, will not continue after they leave Glee. Just because they are dating live just stuck the whole day working ... "<br>Lea went dead.  
>A few minutes after talking to her agent, she was still pensive, away with your thoughts. Cory was sprawled on the bed beside her, when she realized something was wrong with her.<br>"What is this black cloud hanging early on in your head, my love?" He gave her the customary good day with a gentle kiss on the lips. She smiled halfheartedly.  
>"I thought you had left us in peace ... Illusion ... "she showed him a story in a gossip site about the review of the supposed friend of his.<br>"I do not know if this is true, if a friend of mine said, probably not, but if you do not care ... the only person who knows me more than my mother's you ... what do you say? We will be able to separate us after we leave the show? "She shook her head. "I think the same! ... otherwise ... love, that's their job, they will never stop searching for intriguing quirks ... they love to gossip! "  
>"I know ... but still I worry ... I do not know to live without you! "he smiled thrilled. Her words came from the depths of his soul, were true, full of love, penetrating it as water.<br>"Neither do I!" They embraced.  
>"But if it happens ..." she walked away from his chest to his face in his eyes, "... ... promise that we will not get out of this relationship as enemies, or worse, strange ... "<br>"I promise!"  
>"... And promise me you'll leave me a piece of you with me, something to remind me you every day of my life ... "he did not understand right what she meant by that, but promised.<br>"Now, another thing, I heard you discuss with Anne about going with me in the GLAAD ... ... you will find it strange ... talk, but ... I really wanted to go with me! "  
>"Cory ..." she returned to nest in his arms, he knew that this comment came from his heart, not his reason. In good conscience he never would speak it, not after so many conversations about saving is that the public wear.<p>

.:

"How do you feel participating in this event, Cory? Being somewhat remembered for his work, not just to be part of Glee, but for yourself as a person through his campaign defending the right to respect and everyone, whatever their sexual orientation ... ... "  
>"Honored!"<br>Cory responded sympathetically to reporters at the entrance to the event which was hosted along with his colleague and friend Naya. Until then, all questions were related to the event itself, the campaign in which he participated in defending the rights of homosexuals, and on Glee. Quiet. But despite the hope that the interviews would come closest any questions, related to him and Lea, and the story of their courtship is not taken, he never imagined it would come at close range.  
>"So Cory, you and Lea Michele ... when everybody will assume they are dating, and stop all this rigmarole? "All microphones turned to him.<br>Cory smiled awkwardly. I could not formulate a response. For their salvation, behold, everyone's attention was stolen from the red carpet pro early. A beautiful brunette brought stares from everyone with his charm and charisma, her flowing green dress, her hair tied with a few wires playing with the wind.  
>"It's Lea Michele" one of the reporters mentioned aloud while everyone watched it fascinated.<br>"It's my Lea Michele!" Cory mentioned without realizing it, not touching it was confirmed that both that band wanted to know.  
>Cory was paralyzed, charmed with the face of love Lea looking to shake off the paparazzi, sympathetically, as if only parading between them, with his typical smile. Automatically, she felt that Cory had seen it coming, like all reporters, photographers ... at the same time she met the gaze of the lover, the confusion of people, flashes, pushing and shoving, gone! She only had eyes for him. Cory in turn also only saw her, beautiful! She went to him, sliding the red carpet like a dream, perfect! The smile on your face before it was just nice, was now in love. Lea made his way as if there was anyone trying to intervene in an interview, an autograph, a photo ... she only saw Cory, and until it did not stop. The press, the curious were only spectators of the most awaited confirmation of recent years. Now he could no longer hide or deny: Lea Michele and Cory Monteith were even together!<br>"Hi," she said when she finally came near him.  
>"Hi," he replied not believing that she had come. The more quickly, instinctively, he reached out to her. Lea took his hand with a smile that did not fit on your face. Both went into the hall where the event would happen, abandoning all. The gossips have struggled, tried to anyway, they said, were running with their cameras, microphones, behind them, blinding flashes but were not successful, the newly made couple paid no attention. Security guards protected them until they entered the hall. No kiss or something more explicit, not a word, unless the Cory ... "my Lea Michele" ... ... just the way the two were linked, they looked like two halves finding, forming one! Perfection. What else could those people there want to ... such a love does not see every day ...<p>

.:

Everyone smiled sympathetically, some surprised, others happy, but everyone admiring the grand entrance of the couple monchele. Many greetings, others just nodded, still others twisted the nose ... normal. After the event, since the party, Lea and Cory talked carefree, happy, like a true weight of your back out there! They were light, enthusiastic, passionate ... without having to worry about hiding from anyone. Between one and another comment from friends and acquaintances there present with them, one had to snipe about the latest gossip surrounding them.  
>"Well dear, my advice: enjoy! I do not mean by fame, but to be together every day. If by chance tomorrow will not work together anymore, do not turn over all day up and down, I can not take any nostalgia or guilt for not having taken advantage of this wonderful time they had ... ... because one thing is certain, when we are no longer working day and night with our pair, things get more complicated, being together becomes harder every day, and then we end up losing those we love the way without realizing it ... ... hinder the gossips say that, or people getting into or making things ... nothing is worse than having to chase our dreams, following different paths, however great love, will, it is complicated the couple stay together! "<br>Cory and Lea were silent, thoughtful for a moment. Out of nowhere Cory looked instinctively to Lea, and she said looking at him steadily.  
>"What is eternal while it lasts!" Cory said looking into the eyes of his girlfriend. Lea nodded.<p>

.:

"What was Lea? Why are you so depressed? It seems that cried all night? "Di amparava a friend who was pale, with huge dark circles, sitting in front of you.  
>"It's over. Di ended. The dream is over! "She could barely answer.<br>"What are you talking about? You are on the rise on Broadway has done three shows revered by the critics that year alone, has over the two films that are to be released in which he participated, have your cd that is in first place in Billboard ... ... "  
>"From what I advance tud<br>That is Cory and I finished, "she collapsed into tears.  
>"Heaven ... I did not know ... I'm sorry ... but how, why? You were so good, I thought I would marry ... "Di became confused.<br>"Five years ago we left Glee ... the first year we get together, but in others, that each had pursued a course, having to put aside the other, I think we got lost somewhere, and we can not rediscover the ... ... dragged the last three years our relationship, but the truth is that long ago that we are a couple in name only, because we barely speak, only by phone and look out ... Today ... decided by a period at all, since we seemed more like two strangers ... ... "  
>"I do not understand ... I mean, I understand, but do not believe ... ... "<br>"The worst thing is that we split and he failed to fulfill its promise to me ... he promised to leave me a piece of it, for every day I have it in some way with me ... "Di looked at her questioningly "... I wanted his child! "she began to cry compulsively.

"Lea ... Love ... we love ... ... chord chord ... ... "Cory shook his girlfriend who seemed to be having a nightmare.  
>"Cory!" She finally woke up, anxious, happy to have been a dream, jumping into the arms of her boyfriend, pressing it strongly. After breathing a little calmer, Lea told him his nightmare. Cory comforted her saying that was just a dream that never went anywhere without her, he would not survive without her little brunette.<br>"And our daughter? How are we going to do? I love you so much Lea, more than myself, but I would find a way, perhaps even going to be able to forget you ... but what about Sheila? "Lea only then realized that her cat was lying in the lap of Cory, comfortably nestled with Dad. He loved the kitten, she was also full of pro Dengo beside him. The play was conducive to boot the sad face of Leah, a smile.  
>"Maybe we can see a shared custody," she went into the game, making him laugh together.<br>"Never will you get rid of me, I love you too!" He whispered in her ear, hugging her.  
>"I love you too ... too! "they started kissing when the phone rang Lea.<br>"Hi Anne, okay? ... no, go with Cory in GLAAD not think it's a good idea ... our relationship is just ours, I will not be parading around with my boyfriend just because we are famous! You know me ... no, I do not care marketing ... Let quiet ... Who said what? As well ... friend of Cory saying that our relationship will not last? ... "Lea was touched at that moment the conversation he was having with his agent , becoming pale, mute, leaving the phone fall from his hand. Cory was startled, looked like she might faint.  
>"Lea, what is it? Are you okay? "<br>"It's happening ... is happening ... as in the dream ... not! "she began to cry sinking into the arms of her boyfriend.


	37. The Valley?

**37.****The****Valley****?**

"I thought I had gotten caught in the grip of a certain blonde, my acquaintance of the Wizard of Oz," Lea noted sarcastically when opening the door to his apartment in New York for Cory to enter.  
>"The news flies!" He laughed, amused by her comment of, "Do not tell me he was jealous," she turned around, following the hallway as he closed the door behind him.<br>"No, in the first place was for charity, second, you're an actor, his work is part of the third, I trust in you room, I trust my taco!" She turned to face him, causing him .  
>"We will prove this later ..." he smiled devilishly, accepting the challenge. "... Now I drink water because I'm dying of thirst ... was at the party ... Jon? How was it? I gave this to him? "<br>"Yes, I went back just now, everything was wonderful, fun ... he loved his present, more than my inclusive ... ... how did you know he liked that glasses? Nor do I think he would like a white sunglasses ... "Cory laughed, for he had surprised Lea, who spent months wondering what to give to his friend.  
>"He blurted out something ... I saw the way he looked at those glasses the other day we were in the three shopping! "<br>"I know ... I do not remember when was it ... well, he is charging you at least one dinner, since you had another appointment "  
>"Let's think of something"<br>"Okay, back to the subject ... saw how I was right ... my dream was a warning ... "Cory sat on the sofa next to Lea, lifting her legs over him, trying to understand what she meant "... it was not for me to go in with you ... GLAAD ... because they would have someone doing a cute ... saying that our relationship would not last or ... auctioning my boyfriend because it will not last! "Cory finally understood where she was going, and laughed the way she commented sarcastically about what happened. He just listened, holding his laughter. "How so? Auctioning off the kiss of 'my' boyfriend? Who think they are? With permission from whom? ... I was there had offered one million as early bids, wanted to see who was going to cover! "  
>"I did not know I was worth so much! Not that it was so jealous ... "he was still trying almost in vain to hold the laughter.<br>"It's not how much you're worth ... but what's mine is mine! ... and the grandmother is jealous! "  
>"Possessive"<br>Lea did not bore at the playhouse more teen jealous, and burst out laughing.  
>"I do not think you were faking ... I was managing to not laugh at his brave face ... you're crazy! "Cory wanted to shove it, she could still surprise you with his jokes, even if he knew so much.<br>"Fool, you think you'd be against or make a case for it? Charity, helping others, no good deed ... I donated whole, is my greatest asset! Even if I were jealous of me gnawing ... but that I would make a bid in the amount of all the money I have, I would, will cast off the prize which could! "she laughed, hugging him. Cory was thrilled to hear her say it was his greatest asset, she had both, starting with his talent, his family, friends, property, which she always considered larger than any house, car, or anything material. Felt in the clouds ...  
>"But for you ... especially after such a statement ... I give free ... "he kissed her full of love, tenderness, warmth, with ease.<br>"Uh ..." she looked as thoughtful, as if sensing the taste of that kiss, "... ... this was that kiss for $ 5,000? I do not know if I would give $ 500, crush ... "She did a little expensive. Cory was bitten, accepting the challenge, pulling her close to him, making her sit on his lap, holding her tightly against his chest, arching her head back to your mouth open automatically. It was like he wanted, and surprisingly vulnerable. He looked at her for a second, with a smirk in the corner of his mouth before taking his lips a fiery kiss, hurried, intense, leaving her breathless.  
>"And now ... about $ 1,000? "he said to drop it, languidly over his arms.<br>"What? Who? I did not see who hit me? "She tried to get back to you. Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his tie and throwing it on the side next to the jacket, unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt while he just watched his movements. "If you charge only $ 1,000 for each of these ... get ready because today I'll give everything I have, and perhaps even rob a bank, if you breathless! "he laughed loudly.  
>They continued kissing, caressing, playing with each other. Lea crossing his hands over the body of her boyfriend. Cory sliding your body for that little squirming on it, like doing it on purpose, just to drive you crazy, excited. She danced on it, sometimes even rubbing her breasts under his shirt against his chest, sometimes moving away to look at him, biting his lip, to see him victorious upset with those provocations. Cory slid his hands from behind Hot Lea, down to her butt, squeezing it, then went up to her breasts increasingly stringent her yearning to be touched, kissed, caressed. He bit her neck, kissing him lightly, causing chills, purposely. She also teased, and rolling over him, biting his ear, whispering nonsense into his ear. Was becoming a game of cat and mouse, looking for a lead over the other, using the more excited your partner to drive you crazy. The same idea occurred to two of the same hour. They looked at each other, malicious, evil, they would look like a ready ... a second later, Lea was with both hands into the pants of her boyfriend holding his member, ready to begin their evil ... and he, in turn, with one hand inside her panties, moving slowly at the point close to her, too ready to put into practice what he came to the head.<br>"Oh yeah? ... wants to challenge me? "she said provocatively.  
>"This game can be for two ... unless one does not hold on and surrender ... "he laughed biting her lip.<br>Bets accepted. They began their game of seduction, arousal and pleasure. A touching each other the way we knew that was crazy. Every touch, every movement, was becoming more intense, stronger, more ardent ... they were bursting, breathless, excited, holding the most to not give up. Cory was about to throw in the towel when she realized that she was almost powerless. He sought superhuman strength, and a last pulse, put a finger more than she was accustomed, making her moan and stop rubbing his cock. He laughed, pleased, holding it firmer, rising movements, in addition to getting her to orgasm, loud groan his name.  
>"I won!" He whispered in her ear victorious, as she turned to you that wave of pleasure.<br>"It's not over," she looked at him, and a strong impulse, knocked him to the couch on the floor. He looked at her puzzled, thought that after the deal that gave it, would take a while to have the strength to something else, even if it comes, it always was so insatiable. Lea took the panties that he was disturbing, but still got the jacket covering her naked body. Without seeing it, just imagining her naked body, let him crazy, and that was what she wanted ... revenge! She stepped forward. Cory was still lying on the ground, without taking his eyes off of him, she sat on his lap, still half dressed, half naked, she still messy for a while. Lea began stroking underneath that jacket, touching and moaning, staring at him. He saw where she was, but thought, and every time he tried to pick up, she left. He was going crazy seeing her touching and not able to participate. Without him wait, she traded her body for him, scratching him over his clothes, fanning her libido with its small body still dripping with pleasure. He was loose with both hands, legs, but was powerless to do anything, could not even think straight. She crawled over him, rubbing his body on him, both dressed, making him feel every bit of it protected by clothing. She made him sit, directing all the wave of provocations to a single point ... the main! Cory moaned loudly as she just rubbed it on him, teasing him, asking if he wanted anything else. He tried to control, but in the end made a positive sign. She then opened his pants.  
>"Enough!" He protested, pulling her the jacket, finally kissing her breasts hard pleasure. She smiled, panting. They were more than excited. There were countless others who gave him orgasms. Just lacked one thing ... their eyes met again ... was time to end the wave of taunts and jokes. Cory entered his beloved right there in the room, but it was only the beginning, they started making love in the room, but there were the bedroom, the shower, back to my room, exhausted even end up on the bed.<br>"Who won?" He asked, cradling her in his arms.  
>"How about we leave tied?"<br>"Perfect," he said, hugging her.

.:

"Lea, Cory, finally! I thought it would only show up for dinner! "  
>"Hi mom"<br>Lea and Cory agreed to have breakfast with their parents for Lea, but ended up sleeping too much, it was almost lunchtime when they arrived.  
>"Well then, now stay for lunch," her mother insisted.<br>"Thanks mom, but arranged to have lunch there, we're gonna take a while to date ..."  
>"But now that you got ...! Stay more, was so homesick! "<br>"Failing to do so mother! Look, I promise that we came here to be a weekend only here at home with you, ok? Today we walk around, dating ... "  
>"Young people are so ... stop tormenting them! Who has to stay home on a Sunday is only the old people! "<br>"Grandma!" Lea's grandmother appeared to give them a kiss.  
>The couple spoke with Lea's parents and grandmother for a while, laughing, having fun, commenting the latest events.<br>"Just one thing I do not admit ... Today everything is different ... I do not admit ... Who ever heard ... everything is very modern for my taste ... "  
>"What are you talking about Grandma?" Lea and others were puzzled by the indignation of the lady.<br>"Who ever heard Lea ... how do you let others sell like kissing your boyfriend? It's the end of the world, will now start selling people, kisses, hugs, and even ... God forbid! "  
>Everyone began to laugh at her grandmother. Actually, it was very advanced for that lady little head. After much explaining, she understood, but not agreed yet.<br>One more time talking, the couple parted. When Cory gave her a hug goodbye to grandma, she caught his wrist in the collar of his coat. When released, he realized that beneath his clothing near the neck, there was a sign of nails.  
>"If this woman paid $ 5,000 for a kiss from you ... Tell me dear, and this one paid to give him a unhada these? It must have been about 5 million, because the evil must still have flesh under your fingernails! "Lea bowed his head in shame, hiding and left hands, whistling. "Guilty!" The grandmother accused her granddaughter, pulling the laughter of all.<br>At the door of the house, the mother of Leah, along with his father, advised the lovebirds have a description, avoid places too full of people. Since the paparazzi were getting rolling and other vultures of the media so far, while preserving their privacy, so taking a little privacy, they should continue, not tinker with the team that you're winning because they were so happy, these people leaving negative edge of their relationship.  
>"Until you have control of it all in his hands two pros will be healthier, both pro couple, as to each. This is what has to be worth more to you. "<br>"You know mom, but thanks anyway!"  
>They have been dating for a whole day for the Big Apple, starting with a romantic lunch over there, after a walk, returning in the evening to his beloved Los Angeles, after a new work week would start.<p>

.:

"Another wonderful weekend!" Lea said when they went to boarding arriving at the airport in New York.  
>"All weekend I am with you are wonderful!" He said, causing her to melt.<br>"Cory ... you will call me crazy but I think I saw a flash ... "  
>"Lea, is New York, everyone takes pictures"<br>"It's our side ..."  
>"Maybe somebody recognized ... after all, we are of Glee ... "<br>"We recognized ... are several flash ... love, I think we were expecting "  
>"Heaven," the two were concerned to see that there were some paparazzi waiting for them. With a bit of a hip, and luck, they desvencilharam them, just a few photos were taken.<br>"Cory, can you imagine when we get in Los Angeles?"  
>"Tell me about it ... I am glad that I left my car at the airport ... Lea, I think this time will be difficult to escape! "<br>"If you ... these have come from the smell ... see how many people commented that they saw us! "she showed him the mess that was in the fandom.  
>"And the paparazzi in Los Angeles will come by the smell of those here ... for more ninja that I am, always getting rid of these people, I think it will be difficult to escape this time ... we are lost! "they looked worried, wondering what awaited them at home.<p> 


	38. Smiling out from ear to ear

**38. Smiling out from ear to ear**

"Each day more beautiful, Lea huh! ... not to mention the smile ... ear to the ear ... "  
>"Hi Lea, nice to see it, nor will I ask why the big smile you look great!"<br>"Lea, I'm glad I came! ... and the bodice? And that smile bigger than your face? "  
>"... that smile on his face that goes from one ear to another, bigger than yourself, is who's in the world of clouds, daydreaming, happy life ... ... "<br>Lea was barely on the feast of Lacoste, Coachella, which had been invited, and was soon being both besieged by photographers and reporters, for others, known or unknown, praising it, mainly commenting how she was smiling. "Now everyone asks me why I'm smiling 'out from ear to ear," she could not contain himself and posted on his twitter. 'Can I not smile anymore, will lead up to it? have to have reasons for everything? "she thought indignantly. 'Of course it has a reason ... I'm happy ... ... like never been before, "she pondered in thought while diverting the guests around the pool, '... ... daydreaming ... 'at that moment his eyes met the reason for your happiness, near the pool, also smiling, talking to some people. The water reflection illuminated the white body of Cory, what little was seen of him, because after getting burned on the last weekend that the two fled to Mexico, where he finished roasting, made him even more fearful about the sun. But even dress, unlike the others there around the pool, he was so beautiful, cheerful, extroverted, talking to everyone nicely. Lea stood for a minute watching him helplessly, enchanted. 'Maybe I should even be daydreaming! "She sighed.  
>Two reporters, boring and pushy, did sign that would go to Lea. She quickly snuck in the crowd, dodging them. After seeing that he got rid of them, Lea began to laugh herself, remembering how Cory had taught him to deceive the press, roll them leaving them lost, the famous method 'ninja' as he called it.<br>"Love, later that night, we two together back in New York, practically arm in arm, is almost a confirmation that yes we are dating ... get ready, because these crazy those paparazzi will not leave our feet! It's time for me to teach you how to escape these people! I'll teach you my famous method 'ninja'! "Cory said after they had to squirm to get rid of many paparazzi who were waiting when the two arrived in New York when the weekend where he presented the GLAAD event.  
>"I think I learned!" Lea laughed out loud, remembering. "Cory ... big baby! "she kept smiling, while a movie going on in his head. Since he realized he was in love with that lanky Canadian and captivating, provided that he felt his love was unrequited, everything now, everything came together ... ... but she had reasons, a thousand reasons to be happy. He was living a dream! In addition to practically live with him, worked together, was almost always glued, and better, becoming more and more she wanted to be near him. Oh, how she loved that man! How she loved her like sweet, funny, awkward, but at the same time responsible, inspiring, heroic ... he was her greatest gift of life that I had won! 'Good luck, I love you' when he said shortly before she went hard to shoot a scene of his character, made her melt once more to remember such a sweetness to realize that she was distressed. It looked like he felt when she was not well ... at all hours of the set involved, but nevertheless, he kept saying I love you in the midst of all, whoever was in front of! Lea took a glass of juice and instead of taking, was playing with her hands on it. Again, the image reminded her boyfriend, playing with your drink, pretending that he was not burning burns your back. He had finally agreed to elope with her to a beach instead of mountains and ice was used to spending their days off. When she was the last time in Cabo, Mexico with her friend, promised herself she would return with him to a romantic weekend in the sun. Alas, as much sunscreen she passed him, could not prevent it from burning. It was probably the most bother, until some more paparazzi and have acknowledged that the party taking pictures of all your weekend, both the pool, like at the airport. Cory took the letter, both the burn as flat, raised up for such a glass as a toast, crazy! Taking these two misfortunes, was practically a second or third honeymoon, not even her most remembered for sure sometimes they fled to somewhere to live their love freely. Breakfast in bed, with the beach as seen from the room with him kissing her from head to toe, making love in that heavenly place, only shorts parading up and down, hour shirt and cap, sometimes with nothing, nothing at all, carefree, was everything she wanted, sun, good life and love on your side! She was in heaven!<br>Lea was lost in her thoughts, memories sweet, but it seemed so real that she could feel them. Of course it helped the hot sun, swimming pool, beautiful people and cheerful to all sides, and her boyfriend over there, smiling at her. He was dressed, but the smile that shone on his face was the same! No, she was not dreaming, it was reality, was at its most pure and true reality!  
>Cory Lea had not seen until that moment, and when he saw, felt his heart almost jump out of the mouth, she was beautiful, with an output of white beach shirt, a red bikini slightly appearing in her cleavage, her hair loose playing with the wind , and a killer smile, it seemed that she was thinking something ... how could he feel all the excitement, anxiety, if you had seen that morning! Even without clothes! He smiled at her, biting her lip, insinuating in his gaze.<br>On impulse, Lea left any skeptic until then, the accuracy of the dating couple, convinced when posted what his head, his body, his heart was feeling ...:  
>"Hanging the Lacostelive the pool party! Think I just saw a really hot 6'3 Canadian with a tribal arm band hanging by the pool ... so happy "<br>After posting, if he played what he did, would delete, but gave up, what he felt was too strong to just to save themselves was their way of estravazar moment. She kept her cell phone and was making the social, take some more photos, chat with a few more people. Made purchases, for her, to her boyfriend, two pros.  
>Some time later, Lea was casually chatting with some acquaintances when he felt someone touch his shoulder, but it was not any ring, it was Cory. Instinctively, she turned and hugged him and kissed him. He responded with a smile.<br>"Hi," she said.  
>"Hi! ... I know where you were traveling before? "<br>Lea did not understand.  
>"I saw how you were away, smiling, playing with a glass in hand ..."<br>She then realized.  
>"Nothing much, was thinking of you!"<br>"Like nothing else?" He laughed, hugging him.  
>"I was not able to believe what he saw ..."<br>"In me there, beautiful, in front of you?"  
>"Yes, you beautiful, in front of me ... and full of clothes! Cory, cardigan and other means, right? It is a pool of people in bikinis and shorts! "<br>"After last weekend where I literally 'blew' in the sun ... almost came to play and scarf! "  
>"Fool!"<br>The two began to laugh as they moved from place, going to another hut with fewer people. They tried dating a bit, like any couple in love would do, but when they could only wait, there they were ...  
>Lea played with Cory, talking nonsense, stroking his face when he realized that there were some people taking pictures of them, with what looked like a camcorder, possibly filming them.<br>"Is anyone taking pictures of us, shooting, whatever!" Cory told her that at once disguised himself, gave a basic wound, and made their way through the crowd that waited for the show, following it with Cory between persons.  
>"He learned all right ..." he laughed her way to break away, as he had taught him.<br>"Shut up and keep walking!"

Finally they found a cabin with plenty of normal people, no celebrities, just without the paparazzi. From there they could finally enjoy the show, date, become entitled to hold hands, sometimes with their arms around one another, and a few stolen kisses, fast, discreet, but filled with great affection and love, which, of course, caught the attention of those around them. Who had asked for photos, autographs and such, but politely, they said no. It was their moment, they are only a couple of boyfriends.  
>"Will you tell me why he was smiling silly done before?" Cory whispered in the ear of his girlfriend while they danced stuck in a corner of the hut.<br>"I told you, in you"  
>"Because what I was wearing ..."<br>"Because he was dressed!"  
>"What? How do ... "he was confused.<br>Lea raised his head, looking straight into the eyes of your Canadian.  
>"I love you very very much!"<br>"I love you more!" He smiled at last.  
>"Everybody is right"<br>"What? What are you talking about? "  
>"Everybody says I'm smiling from ear to ear, made silly ... Yes I am, you know why? Because I'm realizing that all I'm living is not a dream, you are very real to be a dream ... you're my dream come true! "<br>"Oh, do not talk so I collapse ... you is that it is a dream, my dream! "  
>He bent to kiss her all the love I had in him. Damn prudence, he thought. To his luck, no one saw, were all entertained by the show.<br>"Let's go home my love, I'll show you how real this is your dream" Cory smiled corner of his mouth, malicious, as he slid his index finger at neckline Lea.  
>As they were leaving the event, Lea left a last message to fans: "Bon Iver and Radiohead were so incredible tonight ... whan an amazing night ... ". Soon as she finished post, noted that Cory had also posted a message.<br>"Today was one of the coolest days of my life" Lea read aloud. "Ah ... how beautiful! "she began to bother him, nudging him. "Really?"  
>"It was now no more!" He replied seriously. Lea did not understand. "What's this Canadian with tribal arm? ... Really hot? Really? Who is this clown, I'll break his face ... messing with my girl! "He tried, but in vain, a smile escaped his lips.<br>"You have no way!" She replied.


End file.
